El olvidado
by Betk Grandchester
Summary: Lady Candice White desea liberarse de las ataduras de la corrección Cuando encuentra al misterioso Terrence, cuyos ojos brillan como los de un lobo, sabe que ha encontrado algo más de lo que esperaba
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi...otro pequeño relato de amor al primer mordisco.**

**Capítulo uno**

* * *

**advertencia: este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura :)**

* * *

_Blackthorn Manor, Inglaterra, 1821_

Lady Candice White tenía una reputación. Y no una buena reputación, o, mejor dicho, demasiado buena. Se decía que era amable y dulce, de buenos modales, y dócil como un cordero casi siempre. Ella se había esforzado durante toda la vida por ser una niña complaciente con su tía y con su tío, quienes se encontraron de repente con la carga de mantener a una niña huérfana a pesar de que habían planificado no tener hijos propios.

Pero a veces, Candy no tenía ganas de ser buena. Esa noche era uno de esos momentos. Se había escapado de la casa de campo en medio de la noche para cabalgar con su caballo por los páramos. Eso era una cosa que le habían prohibido estrictamente desde la infancia.

Cabalgar a medianoche, en sí, no era tan atractivo, no lo era porque Blackthorn Manor, en Yorkshire, era un lugar bastante aislado y ella dudaba que encontrara a nadie... pero quizá sí encontrara alguna cosa interesante.

Corría el rumor de que los lobos todavía recorrían los bosques poco densos que rodeaban Blackthorn Manor. La noche era peligrosa. Y era la expectativa de enfrentarse a ello lo que hacía que el corazón de Candy latiera más deprisa y que la sangre le corriera por las venas. El pelo indomable era signo de su rebeldía. Candy se aburría consigo misma, así que imaginaba que los demás la encontraban igual de aburrida.

Nadie había ido a visitarla desde que se había instalado en la casa de campo.

Dentro de tres meses iba a cumplir veintiún años y no había ninguna oferta de matrimonio sobre la mesa. Candy pensaba que eso era a causa de que era aburrida.

Pero juró que cambiaría eso... por lo menos por una noche.

La cuadra estaba oscura y vacía. Candy no había pensado en llevar una vela o una linterna. Ser mala era algo nuevo para ella, si no, se dijo, no se hubiera tomado el tiempo necesario para vestirse con las ropas de montar, las medias y las botas adecuadas, ni se habría recogido el pelo. Hubiera salido a escondidas de la casa con el pelo suelto y vestida solamente con la camisa de dormir. El hecho de no haberlo hecho así la hacía sentirse decepcionada consigo misma.

_Tormenta_, su yegua, asustó a Candy al querer saludarla con un golpe de hocico.

—Silencio —susurró Candy—. No debes despertar al mozo de cuadra. Vamos a tener una aventura.

Unas bridas estaban colgadas de un gancho al lado de la caballeriza. A pesar de la oscuridad, Candy no tuvo ningún problema en encontrarlas y en colocárselas a

_Tormenta _por la cabeza. La silla sería más difícil. Tendría que ir al cuarto de los arreos y probablemente haría ruido y despertaría a alguien. ¿Se atrevía a montar sin silla?

Hacerlo así significaba montar a horcajadas.

Una vez, cuando tenía doce años, le dijo a su mozo de cuadra, George, que quería montar a horcajadas como un hombre. George casi se cayó de la montura de la conmoción. Él le dijo que una señorita no debía recibir a un caballo entre las piernas, le dijo que no era decente. Pero ésa era una noche para empresas valientes y Candy decidió que montaría sin silla. Luego decidió que lo haría con el pelo suelto y que llevaría solamente la ropa interior.

Levantó las manos y se quitó las horquillas del pelo. La densa mata de cabello le cayó sobre los hombros. Emocionada, pensó en desabrocharse los botones de la modesta chaqueta de montar. Se preguntó si quitarse la ropa no sería llevar un poco demasiado lejos la rebelión y luego se dio cuenta de que ésa era una duda sensata y tomó la determinación de no tener ninguna más esa noche.

Se quitó la camisa, temblando a causa del frío aire de la noche. Tanteando en la oscuridad, encontró un banco, se subió las enaguas y puso un pie sobre el banco. Se quitó las botas y se bajó una de las delicadas medias por la pierna.

Se encontraba en proceso de quitarse la otra media cuando tuvo la primera sensación extraña. La de que alguien la estaba mirando. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Miró a su alrededor, en el oscuro y vacío establo. _Tormenta _bufó y dio algunas patadas contra el suelo, inquieta, en su caballeriza, como si la yegua también notara que algo pasaba.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —susurró.

No hubo respuesta.

—Tranquila, chica —tranquilizó al caballo. Candy sospechaba que el caballo había notado su propia intranquilidad y que simplemente reaccionaba a ello. Miró alrededor otra vez pero no vio nada... pero, un momento, sí vio algo. Delante de las caballerizas vio unos ojos brillantes.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un animal salvaje? Pero no podía serlo, a no ser que estuviera subido encima de algo, porque esos ojos no estaban cerca del suelo sino mucho más arriba. Se encendió un pedernal y la pequeña llama se movió hasta el extremo de un cigarrillo y aunque eso fue un momento demasiado breve para poder distinguir las facciones, por lo menos reveló que la presencia era la de un ser humano.

— ¿Eres un ladrón de caballos?

Candy había aguantado la respiración y ahora soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Me has asustado —dijo. Fuera quien fuese ese hombre, no reconoció su voz—.¿Quién eres?

Él no respondió; en lugar de eso, Candy sintió que sus ojos se movían a su alrededor. Candy sabía que eso era imposible. Seguramente él no podía verla mejor a ella que ella a él.

—Soy el nuevo encargado de los establos —repuso él, finalmente.

Ella había oído mencionar a su tío que buscaría a un hombre nuevo para dirigir ese establo enorme. Aunque las ovejas eran lo que mejor podían tener dado el terreno, el tío William tenía debilidad por los caballos y se enorgullecía de tener los mejores. ¿Debía presentarse al nuevo encargado del establo? La educación así lo dictaba, pero ¿la delataría? Candy sabía que sus tutores, el conde y la condesa, considerarían inexcusable el comportamiento de esa noche. Incluso podrían llegar a prohibirle que se acercara al establo y que montara. ¿Qué importaba si mentía? Él no podía verla.

—Soy lady Candice, eh, la doncella —dijo—. Pensé en dar un paseo nocturno a caballo.

— ¿Solamente vestida con la piel y la seda?

Sintió que se le ruborizaban las mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera que solamente llevaba la ropa interior? Debió de haber oído sus movimientos y, de alguna manera, habría deducido que se estaba desvistiendo.

—Tomé prestado el vestido de montar de la señorita, pero luego cambié de opinión.

—No hablas como una sirvienta.

Caray, era tan torpe en engañar como lo era en ser mala. Candy tendría que haber imitado el acento cockney que tenían la mayoría de sirvientes. Él hablaba con un acento distinto, también. Pronunciaba una «erre» muy marcada. ¿Escocés?

—La señorita siempre me dice que tengo modales de alta cuna, a pesar de que no lo soy —explicó. Candy se sintió otra vez intranquila por el hecho de que él supiera que solamente llevaba la ropa interior. Teniéndolo todo en cuenta, debía abandonar sus planes en ese momento.

—He cambiado de opinión acerca del paseo nocturno — dijo—. Voy a recoger mis cosas y me voy.

La punta encendida del cigarrillo cayó al suelo y desapareció al cabo de un segundo, Candy pensó que debajo de la bota.

—No hace falta ir... sin.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Candy tanteó en la oscuridad en busca de las ropas que se había quitado. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, notó que él estaba a su espalda. El calor de él le penetró el cuerpo, frío. Él le apartó el cabello del hombro.

—Tu amante se sentirá profundamente decepcionado.

La familiaridad que mostraba con ella la sorprendió, o quizá ésa era la razón de que se quedara allí clavada.

—No me importa —consiguió decir, sin aliento.

Con una gran suavidad, los labios de él le rozaron el lateral del cuello.

—Entonces, a mí tampoco me importa.

Ella sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Conmocionada, Candy dejó caer la ropa que había recogido. El cuerpo de él era duro... por todas partes. Era más alto que ella; eso podía notarlo. Más alto. Más grande. Más fuerte.

—Insisto en que me dejes en este mismo instante —le advirtió—. No soy el tipo de... —Candy se interrumpió inmediatamente. Acababa de decirle que era una sirvienta, no le había corregido cuando él había dado por entendido que iba a encontrarse con su amante. Le había mentido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

— ¿Tienes idea de lo dulce que es tu olor?

La profundidad de su voz le erizó el fino vello de los brazos. Candy nunca había oído una voz como ésa. Profunda pero suave, musical. Candy tragó saliva, pero, de nuevo, no se opuso. No estaba segura de si estaba hipnotizada o helada de miedo. Las manos de él se detuvieron justo debajo de la redondez de sus pechos. Al cabo de un segundo se los tomó con firmeza. Candy aguantó la respiración. Ningún hombre se había atrevido a tocarla de forma íntima antes. Volvió la cabeza para protestar, pero él tomó sus labios antes de que pudiera pronunciar ni una palabra. Mientras la boca de él tomaba la suya, ella notó su olor, y le pareció algo casi tan físico como su tacto. Era un olor a tierra, almizclado, masculino, fascinante. Ese olor provocó que se le llenara la cabeza de imágenes de cuerpos desnudos entrelazados entre sábanas, de piel cubierta de sudor, de susurros. Gimió con suavidad contra los labios de él y, sin romper el contacto, se volvió hacia él. Los labios de él se apretaban contra los suyos hasta que ella los abrió.

Candy nunca había sentido la lengua de un hombre dentro de la boca, y si alguien le hubiera contado que los hombres deseaban hacer eso, le habría parecido algo repulsivo. Pero no era repulsivo. La lenta invasión de él la dejaba sin respiración. Él tenía un sabor a menta con cierto aroma de tabaco. Ese olor le confundió la mente mientras los labios de él trabajaban contra los suyos y le despertó unas sensaciones que ella nunca había sentido antes. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía apartarle? ¿O morderle, o hacer cualquier cosa para librarse de él? ¿Por qué no quería hacerlo?

—Por favor —susurró.

— ¿Por favor, qué? ¿Qué haga esto? —Dejó de besarla y acercó la boca caliente a la oreja de ella y empezó a mordisqueársela. Le acarició los pezones con los pulgares y ella sintió una descarga eléctrica hasta su centro de mujer. Sintió que le temblaban las rodillas bajo las enaguas. Sentía dolor en puntos en los que sabía que no debía sentirlo. Nada de esto tenía que estar pasando.

El pecado había cobrado forma en su cuadra y Candy estaba permitiendo que éste dirigiera sus actos. Había querido algo especial esa noche, pero no había imaginado esto. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclararse la mente. Era como si él le hubiera echado un maleficio y ella no pudiera liberarse de él. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Te tomas muchas libertades —consiguió decir, y gracias a Dios, su voz ahora sonó más fuerte.

—Me tomo lo que puedo tomar —replicó él—. Tomo lo que tú me das, y yo te daré a cambio todo lo que desees.

Candy necesitó más fortaleza de la que tenía para dar un paso hacia atrás y apartarse de él. Él le quitó las manos de los pechos, que todavía le cosquilleaban a causa de su tacto.

— ¿Y qué tienes tú para darme? —preguntó ella, en un tono demasiado altanero para ser el de una doncella. Era, de hecho, un tono que Candy nunca utilizaba. No era el tipo de persona que se mostraba por encima de los sirvientes.

El hombre alargó la mano y volvió a atraerla entre sus brazos.

—Lo suficiente para satisfacer a una pequeña ladrona que sale a medianoche para acudir a una cita con su amante.

Él apretó sus caderas contra ella y ella, inocente o no, supo lo que él le ofrecía.

También comprendió que lo que le ofrecía era mucho. Criada por una noche y ya había sido asaltada y besada por primera vez en su vida, la habían tocado en lugares donde ningún otro hombre se habría atrevido a tocarla, y le habían prometido una cosa que no tenía ni idea de si alguna mujer podría querer. Por lo menos, Candy creía saber lo que él le ofrecía.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas ofrecerme, otra vez? —preguntó, levantando la mirada hacia él, aunque fue incapaz de distinguir ni una de las facciones de su rostro.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

—Un placer que está más allá de tus fantasías más salvajes. Tú querías cabalgar a medianoche. Te voy a hacer cabalgar de una forma que nunca vas a olvidar.

Candy tragó saliva y se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta del ruido que había hecho al hacerlo. Ningún otro hombre se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma.

—Eres arrogante —dijo.

—Solamente tengo confianza en mí —repuso él—. Hay un excelente colchón de paja arriba. —Le acarició el cuello con los labios y ella se estremeció—. Ven conmigo.

Candy había llevado demasiado lejos eso de ser mala. Pero le costaba pensar cuando él estaba tan cerca de ella, cuando olía ese aroma que la aturdía, cuando él le susurraba esas cosas al oído. Se dio cuenta de que quería subir con él. Fuera lo que fuese lo que él le estuviera haciendo, deseaba más. Pero Candy no era una sirvienta, en verdad, era una joven decente y estaba a punto de cometer un error que podía arruinar el resto de su vida. Encontró el sentido común suficiente para apartarle de un empujón y dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Debo volver a la casa. Quizá alguna otra sirvienta pase por aquí dentro de poco y puedes intentarlo con ella.

Él la tomó entre los brazos.

—No quiero a ninguna otra. Ninguna podría ser tan bonita como tú lo eres para mí. Ni oler de forma tan dulce, ni tener tan buen sabor, ni encender mi deseo como ninguna otra mujer lo ha encendido antes.

Candy había recibido halagos de los hombres, pero nunca de forma tan directa. Era evidente que ese hombre estaba intentando seducirla. Y estaba funcionando. Estaba muy cerca de rendirse. Su voluntad, a menudo demasiado fuerte para su propio bien, parecía disolverse entre los brazos de él. Eso era ridículo, y había llevado el juego demasiado lejos.

—Si no te apartas y permites que me marche, voy a gritar —le dijo.

El hombre se apartó con tanta brusquedad que ella se quedó temblando por la ausencia de su calor. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad y empezaba a distinguir su camisa blanca. Parecía estar apoyado contra una de las caballerizas.

—No hace falta que grites. En ningún momento he intentado retenerte contra tu voluntad. Creí que buscabas un poco de diversión. Sólo intentaba ofrecértela.

Alguna cosa en su gesto perezoso, en su tranquilidad, en esos momentos en que ella tenía los nervios destrozados y los sentidos más despiertos de lo que los había tenido en toda su vida, intranquilizó enormemente a Candy.

—Eres muy complaciente —contestó ella, y sintió unos celos irracionales. ¿Celos de sí misma? Estaba confusa y necesitaba escapar de ese demonio y de su olor que la aturdía.

Con un gesto rápido, Candy se agachó y recogió sus cosas.

—Ocúpate del caballo —ordenó de forma automática, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su tono había sido el de alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a que éstas fueran acatadas—. Por favor, quiero decir —añadió—. Le he puesto las bridas.

Los dientes de él brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Me ocuparé del caballo —dijo—. Y quizá alguna otra noche me ocupe de ti, también.

Ella quiso discutir el asunto con él, pero Candy ya había dicho demasiado en su presencia. Quizá él no reconociera su rostro a la luz del día, pero si continuaba hablando con él, sí reconocería su voz. Deseaba tanto salir de allí que, manteniendo la cabeza alta como si esa última afirmación suya no la hubiera afectado, Candy empezó a alejarse lentamente por la oscura cuadra. Entonces notó los ojos de él que la observaban. Incluso eso fue casi una caricia. Buen Dios, ¿quién era ese hombre que podía confundir la cabeza de una mujer de tal forma solamente con el sonido de su voz, el tacto de sus labios y su extraño olor? Tuvo lástima de las pobres jóvenes que seguramente se cruzarían en su camino en los días por venir... ¿era «lástima» la palabra correcta?

Candy consiguió llegar hasta la puerta sin caer y salió apresuradamente. Necesitaba aclararse la cabeza con el aire fresco. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y supo que él la estaba observando incluso en esos momentos. La tentación de volverse y de mirarle a la luz de la luna casi pudo con ella. Si veía los rasgos de su cara, entonces él podría ver los de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy fingiría que nunca se había encontrado con ese hombre que casi la había seducido esa noche. Fingiría que no había sentido sus labios contra los suyos, el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel, que no había oído esa voz profunda. Esa noche se dijo la primera mentira. Candy supuso que al día siguiente probaría de primera mano qué era actuar.

* * *

holaaa! eh vuelto!

es un relato corto pertenece a amor al primer mordisco! pero con otra escritora :)

tiene 10 capis :)

no olviden sus comentarios para saber que les gusta la historia :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo dos**

Candy se encontró con él a la mañana siguiente, temprano. Tenía los ojos hinchados a causa de la falta de sueño. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo pensando en él una vez hubo llegado a la seguridad de la cama. También tenía los labios hinchados y sabía cuál era la causa. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba el desayuno en silencio con su tía y su tío cuando un desconocido entró en la habitación. Candy no había visto nunca a ese hombre, pero lo reconoció al instante. Se le dilataron las fosas nasales, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se le erizó el vello de la nuca. El hombre, sin mirar hacia donde se encontraba ella, pasó a su lado en dirección a su tío.

— ¿Me ha hecho llamar, señor?

Su tío se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

—Sí. Creo que debería conocer a mi sobrina. Ella frecuenta los establos mucho más que la condesa y a mí me parece bien; y dado que así lo hace, les voy a presentar. Debe usted saber quién es y cómo debe tratarla cuando ella vaya a la cuadra para montar.

El nuevo encargado inclinó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo castaño, oscuro como una noche sin luna. Le caía hasta los hombros y se le rizaba alrededor del cuello. Tenía las pestañas igual de oscuras, y Candy no pudo verle los ojos hasta que él miró en su dirección. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó sin respiración. Fijó en ella unos ojos azules y fríos y Candy fue incapaz de pensar en nada. Él la miró y ella le miró sin poder evitarlo. Poco a poco, el resto de los rasgos de su cara cobró forma. Unos pómulos altos, una mandíbula marcada y unas hendiduras alrededor de los labios... parecía una boca tallada con una buena mano a pesar de que ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo denotaba ninguna ternura. Era un hombre grande, y ancho, y hermoso. Y, por un momento, a Candy le pareció que le había visto en alguna otra parte a pesar de que sabía que no era posible.

—Mi sobrina, lady Candice White. —La voz de su tío consiguió penetrar la bruma que le inundaba la cabeza—. Lady Candice, éste es nuestro nuevo encargado de establos, Terrence.

—Milady —dijo con voz suave el encargado de los establos.

Candy sabía que debía responder. No podía pronunciar su nombre. Resultaba demasiado íntimo.

— ¿Señor...? —Se le apagó la voz.

Él no apartó los ojos de ella.

—Simplemente Terry. No tengo apellido. He nacido en el lado equivocado de la sábana. Puede llamarme por el nombre que me han dado.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero se negó a llamarle por su nombre.

—Voy a decirle lo mismo que les digo a los que trabajan para mí —interrumpió su tío—. Debe usted tratar a mi sobrina con el mayor de los respetos. Ella dedica demasiado tiempo montando su caballo y merodeando por los establos a pesar de que sabe que su tía y yo no aprobamos exactamente su afición a estas cosas. Se lo permitimos aquí, en el campo, porque no es muy importante. Pero dado que usted está al cargo de los establos, espero de usted que la vigile y que, por supuesto, lo haga con la máxima distancia posible de ella.

— ¡Tío! —Candy se sentía incómoda por esas instrucciones y por la forma directa de darlas a pesar de su presencia.

Él levantó una mano.

—Un hombre debe saber cuál es su lugar, Candy. A veces hay que decirle a un hombre cuál es su lugar para que no lo olvide.

—De verdad, querido —intervino tía Elroy, agitada—, ¿tienes que incomodar a la niña por la mañana tan temprano? Estoy segura de que nuestro nuevo encargado conoce perfectamente cuál es su lugar, ¿no es así, Terrence?

Con cierta reticencia, el encargado de los establos desvió la intensa mirada de

Candy y miró a su tía.

—Me he encontrado lo bastante a menudo en esa situación como para saber cuál es, señora —repuso.

—Interesante. —La mirada de tía Elroy le recorrió arriba y abajo lentamente—. Es curioso que tengáis un nombre inglés y un acento escocés.

—Mi madre era escocesa —explicó él—. Crecí escuchándola, así que es natural que hable como hablaba ella. Fuera quien fuese mi padre, le pidió que me pusiera un nombre inglés. No su nombre, fuera el que fuese, sino un nombre cristiano e inglés.

—Eso es todo, Terrence —interrumpió el tío de Candy, despidiendo al hombre—. Mi sobrina sale a cabalgar todas las mañanas a las diez en punto. Su montura es la yegua zaina de la caballeriza cinco. Asegúrese de que el caballo esté preparado para lady Candice.

Candy no podía montar esa mañana. Eso estaba fuera de cuestión. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperar la compostura.

—No voy a montar esta mañana —dijo, tartamudeando—: yo... no me encuentro muy bien —explicó a su tía y a su tío, quienes se mostraron sorprendidos por esa afirmación.

—Me gustaría hablar con su sirvienta.

— ¿Qué? —Candy miró al nuevo encargado de los establos.

—Su sirvienta —repitió él—. Me gustaría hablar con ella.

— ¿La vieja Berta? —Tía Elroy frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué motivo tendría usted que hablar con ella? Ni siquiera se enteraría de la mitad de lo que tenga que decirle. Se está quedando bastante sorda a causa de la edad.

El nuevo encargado del establo no pareció sorprendido. Lo sabía. Candy sospechaba que lo había sabido desde el principio. Pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿No podía haberla visto la noche anterior? Ella no pudo verle en la oscuridad.

—No importa, entonces —dijo él—. Di por entendido que la señorita se llevaría a su sirvienta a cabalgar con ella y quería preguntarle a la mujer qué caballo iba a usar, pero si la mujer es vieja...

—Usted va a cabalgar con mi sobrina —dijo su tío—. Por lo menos hasta que pueda encontrar a un mozo de cuadra adecuado. Su antiguo mozo ya no está con nosotros. Cabalgue con lady Candice, pero a una distancia adecuada de ella, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —dijo él, y Candy detectó un ligero tono de sarcasmo a pesar de la frialdad con que lo dijo. Él era un sirviente, pero eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto.

— ¿Es eso todo, señor? —preguntó él a su tío

—Puede retirarse —contestó tío William, volviendo a concentrarse en su desayuno—. No olvide mis instrucciones respecto a la potranca gris.

El encargado del establo se dio la vuelta para salir. Candy tenía curiosidad por todo lo que sucedía en los establos y la potranca gris era una de sus favoritas, aunque ese caballo pertenecía a su tío.

— ¿Qué pasa con la potranca gris?

Terry, como ella tendría que llamarle, dudó un momento y miró a su Tío.

—No es asunto de ella —dijo el tío—. Váyase ahora y ocúpese de sus asuntos, de mis asuntos, mejor dicho —añadió, riendo un poco.

El buen humor del tío William no consiguió hacer que Terry sonriera, y Candy se encontró preguntándose qué aspecto tendría ese hombre si lo hiciera. ¿Le endulzaría eso las facciones del rostro? Terry abandonó la habitación y ella se quedó mirando en dirección por dónde él había salido hasta que notó la mirada de su tía. Candy se ruborizó y rápidamente volvió a prestar atención al desayuno.

—Es muy atractivo, tu nuevo encargado de establos, querido —comentó tía Elroy—. No estoy segura de que haya sido una elección acertada dado que tenemos a una mujer joven y bonita bajo nuestro techo. Sería como poner a un zorro para que vigilara a las gallinas.

Candy se sintió un poco preocupada de que su tía se hubiera referido a Blackthorn

Manor como si ésta les perteneciera. Esa casa había sido propiedad de la madre de Candy, y Blackthorn Manor, al igual que la importante herencia por línea materna, pasaría a ser propiedad de Candy cuando cumpliera veintiún años. A pesar de ello, no dijo nada. Candy estaba segura de que había sido un descuido.

Tío William había heredado el título del padre de Candy, pero su padre había sido un conde desnudo, en el sentido de que no había tenido ninguna propiedad vinculada a su título. Había sido la madre de Candy quien se había casado con alguien de clase inferior. Una unión por amor. Dado que ella no tenía ningún hermano ni ningún pariente masculino vivo por parte de madre, el hijo de Candy, si tenía uno, algún día heredaría el título de marqués.

Tío William hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Mientras las gallinas se comporten, lo mismo hará el zorro. —Levantó la mirada e intercambió con su mujer una de esas miradas especiales que Candy no podía descifrar ¿Era una advertencia? Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Candy continuaba sintiendo curiosidad por la potranca y pensó que su tío se mostraría más hablador ahora que el encargado de los establos se había marchado.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para la potranca? —intentó de nuevo.

—No es una conversación adecuada para una joven señorita —dijo él con el ceño fruncido—. No es asunto tuyo, sobrina.

—Sí, tío —repuso Candy, obediente, aunque el hecho de que él se negara a hablar del asunto todavía aumentó más su curiosidad. Quizá ella se había precipitado en decidir que se iba a quedar en la casa esa mañana. El encargado de los establos seguro que sabía el plan que su tío tenía para la potranca gris. Si ella se lo preguntaba, él tendría que decírselo, ¿no era así?

— ¿Me disculpáis? —pidió—. Quizá si descanso un poco esta mañana, me hará sentir un poco mejor.

—Sí, ve y túmbate un rato —le dijo su tía, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano con gesto ausente, una reacción automática y poco sentida.

Ella intentó no sentir resentimiento. Su tía y su tío se habían convertido en sus tutores después de que sus padres contrajeran una fiebre a bordo de un barco y murieran, dejándola huérfana a la edad de diez años. Pero ella nunca se había vuelto a sentir verdaderamente querida, no de la forma en que sus padres la querían. Su tía y su tío estaban con Candy en Blackthorn Manor cuando la noticia de su muerte llegó.

Simplemente, ya no se marcharon de allí.

Su padre y su tío eran hermanos. No había nadie más que pudiera acoger a Candy, y quizá, si lo hubiera habido, ella hubiera sabido, por lo menos, que su tía y su tío habían elegido criarla porque habían querido, no porque tenían que hacerlo. Candy se excusó, se levantó de la mesa y subió.

La vieja Berta se había dormido en una silla y roncaba suavemente. El hábito de salir a cabalgar ya se había instalado. Ella no podía evitar para siempre al encargado del establo. Además, quería preguntarle acerca de la potranca y cuáles eran los planes de su tío para ese caballo.

Terry olió el dulce olor de lady Candy antes de verla. Él tenía un don con el olfato y con la vista. Siempre lo había tenido, pero obviamente no había sido capaz de saber qué pensaba la señorita porque su aparición le había sorprendido. Se encontraba de pie delante de la caballeriza de la potranca gris y pensaba que su nuevo señor era un ignorante que no se merecía los buenos caballos que tenía. Se volvió y vio a lady Candy a la entrada de la cuadra. Iba vestida para montar.

— ¿Ha cambiado de opinión?

Era una pregunta que podía tener dos significados y la forma en que ella se ruborizó de inmediato, él se dio cuenta de que tenía el ingenio agudo.

—Sí, he decidido que voy a montar esta mañana —declaró ella, entrando en la penumbra de la cuadra—. ¿Quiere ponerle la silla a mi caballo?

—Por eso es por lo que estoy aquí. —Él se apartó de la potranca gris—. Para atender a sus necesidades.

Ella se ruborizó todavía más.

—No hay necesidad de que esto resulte incómodo. Cometió un error ayer por la noche que los dos tenemos que olvidar y continuar adelante.

Terry hizo una pausa ante la caballeriza de la yegua. Levantó una ceja.

— ¿Yo cometí una falta? No lo habría hecho si usted no me hubiera mentido.

Pero eso, en sí mismo, era una mentira. Aunque Terry hubiera sabido que ella era la sobrina de su señor, eso no le hubiera detenido. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Terry no había reaccionado antes con tanta fuerza ante una mujer, fuera una sirvienta o una señorita de alta cuna. Encontraba a lady Candy White absolutamente irresistible.

Tenía el cabello del color del dorado del sol y cuando lo llevaba suelto, como la otra noche, le caía en cascada hasta la fina cintura. Sus ojos eran cálidos del tono verde de las esmeraldas. Tenía las pestañas largas y gruesas, y la piel de un pálido tono cremoso. Algunos encontrarían que tenía una boca demasiado generosa, pero a Terry le gustaban sus labios gruesos y sensuales. Su cuerpo era el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Él no era del agrado de la señorita, pero eso no impedía que él la deseara.

—Estuvo mal por mi parte mentir —admitió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior—.

Tenía miedo de que usted pudiera decirles a mi tío y a mi tía lo que yo estaba haciendo y sabía que ellos no estarían contentos de saberlo. Creí que me prohibirían acercarme a la cuadra y montar a caballo.

A juzgar por lo que sabía de su tía y de su tío, Terry se imaginaba que ellos no se sentirían contentos de conocer los actos de ella de la noche pasada, y por supuesto, tampoco de conocer los suyos.

—Entonces puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto. —Le puso las riendas a la yegua, abrió la caballeriza y la condujo fuera. Miró a lady Candy y se dio cuenta de que ella había levantado un poco la cabeza.

—Yo creo que eso es más una ventaja para usted que para mí.

Terry reprimió el deseo de levantar la vista al cielo y se detuvo delante de ella.

—No soy tan ignorante como para no saberlo. No hay ninguna necesidad de amenazarme.

Candy no había tenido ninguna intención de hacerlo. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser amable con los demás, incluso con aquellos de condición inferior, incluso con quienes la sociedad consideraba desfavorecidos. ¿Por qué ahora estaba intentando poner en su sitio a ese hombre? Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada y supo la respuesta. Era un hombre peligroso. Ser mala no era tan difícil, después de todo. Uno sólo necesitaba el incentivo correcto. Y el incentivo correcto se encontraba de pie delante de ella en esos momentos, y la miraba con unos ojos azules de expresión rebelde.

—Yo no soy como ellos —insistió ella—. No soy una esnob.

Él le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, de arriba abajo.

—Sí, lo es —repuso—. Pero todavía no lo sabe.

Ella le observó mientras él conducía a _Tormenta _hacia la habitación de los arreos y la ataba. Candy estaba pensando en qué decirle cuando él pasó por su lado, caminó hasta el extremo de la cuadra y sacó a su semental negro de su caballeriza. Ella no había visto a ese caballo antes y por un momento olvidó su enojo con el nuevo encargado de los establos.

—Es precioso —dijo sin aliento.

A Candy le encantaban los caballos y se consideraba una buena entendida en ellos. Ese semental estaba hecho para correr. Tenía la cabeza pequeña, el cuello, grueso y la larga crin y la cola estaban bien cuidadas.

—Es un buen caballo —asintió Terry, deteniéndose delante de Candy para que ella pudiera acariciar la sedosa piel del caballo—. Pero no tiene pedigrí. Lo tengo desde que era un potro y lo he criado yo. No conozco su linaje, al igual que no conozco el mío. Los dos somos bastardos, supongo.

Candy arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Lo siente él tanto como usted?

Los ojos azules de él adoptaron una repentina expresión de sorpresa, como si no hubiera esperado que ella pudiera ser intuitiva. Entonces se encogió de hombros.

—No —respondió—. Porque él no conoce la diferencia. Supongo que tiene esa bendición.

Al darse cuenta de que el tema de su nacimiento era un asunto doloroso, Candy no hizo ningún otro comentario. Se dedicó a observarle mientras él se ocupada de ensillar a la yegua y al semental negro. Terry se movía con una gracia que pocos hombres, incluso entre la nobleza, poseían. Un pantalón negro se le ceñía a las caderas y a los músculos de las piernas de una forma que rayaba la vulgaridad.

Llevaba una camisa blanca, basta pero limpia, abierta en el cuello, tan abierta, de hecho, que ella vio una parte de su pecho bronceado y cubierto de un fino vello negro y rizado. Por alguna razón, eso le pareció indecente. O quizá era su propia reacción ante él lo que no era adecuado.

La ausencia de brillo en sus botas altas hasta la rodilla le recordó que él pertenecía a la clase trabajadora y que no disponía de ninguna ayuda de cámara para que se las limpiara cada noche. Cuando entró en la casa mientras desayunaban llevaba el pelo suelto, pero ahora lo llevaba atado con una cinta negra y eso acentuaba los rasgos afilados de su rostro y resaltaba más sus brillantes ojos azules. En ese momento, ella tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto a un hombre más atractivo que él. Solamente el hecho de mirarle le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, le aceleraba el pulso de la sangre en las venas y le dificultaba respirar a un ritmo acompasado. Oh, sí, él era peligroso. Candy tendría que cuidarse cuando estuviera cerca de él, y ella nunca había tenido que hacer eso antes.

—Voy a ayudarla a subir —dijo Terry, y se dio cuenta de que ella continuaba mirándole aunque los caballos ya estaban ensillados.

Candy intentó no ruborizarse y dio la vuelta a _Tormenta _para colocarse donde él la estaba esperando. Cuando vio que la yegua llevaba una silla para montar de lado,

Candy frunció el ceño. Le recordó que en su aventura de la otra noche no había podido montar a horcajadas como un hombre. Pero en cuanto sintió las manos de

Terry que la sujetaban por la cintura, se quedó con la mente en blanco. Notó su calidez incluso a través del traje de montar. Él la izó hasta la silla como si no pesara nada. Él levantó la mirada hasta ella por un momento y ambos se miraron. Candy tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mirar en otra dirección.

Nerviosa, condujo a su caballo alrededor del gran semental y hacia fuera, al sombrío día. Candy se alegró de notar el aire frío que la hacía reaccionar. Deseó que a Terry no le hubieran asignado la tarea de escoltarla durante sus paseos a caballo.

Temía que nada bueno podía salir si los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

* * *

hola! disculpen el error mi corrector no me deja escribir candy y me lo cambia por sandy! gracias por avisarme siempre intento que no se me pase si ven otro error avísenme gracias!

en un rato subo el otro capi :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo tres**

Mientras intentaba concentrarse en el paseo a caballo y olvidarse de su escolta,

Candy tomó un camino familiar, que corría por el lado norte de la casa a través de los campos. El profundo olor a tierra y el aire limpio siempre le habían hecho sentir mejor. Candy era una chica que disfrutaba del campo, aunque podía desenvolverse bastante bien en la ciudad.

— ¿Cuáles son los planes de mi tío para la potranca? —preguntó en voz alta, suponiendo que Terry la seguía a una distancia prudente, tal y como le habían dicho que hiciera.

—Me parece recordar que su tío dijo que no era asunto suyo.

Se volvió y se encontró a Terry detrás de ella. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que él no había seguido las instrucciones de su tío. Candy sospechaba que Terry no seguía las instrucciones de nadie excepto las suyas propias.

—Tal y como mi tío dijo, me gustan los caballos y el establo. La potranca gris tiene una línea excelente. ¿No irá a venderla, verdad?

Terry esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Está en celo. Quiere cruzarla y hacerla criar.

Candy se dio cuenta de por qué su tío no había querido hablar del tema con ella.

Esas cosas no se hablaban delante de una señorita. Nunca le habían dejado acercarse al establo en esas ocasiones. Parecía que el nuevo encargado de los establos disfrutaba en decir algo que la pudiera incomodar. No pensaba darle la satisfacción de verla ruborizarse otra vez.

— ¿Con qué semental? —preguntó ella—. Espero que no sea con _Ascot_, el enorme alazán. Tiene los huesos demasiado grandes. Un potro suyo sería demasiado grande para que la potranca pudiera dar a luz. Yo personalmente elegiría a _Sombra_, el semental de color carbón. Es más pequeño, y el color sería el adecuado, creo.

Terry no contestó y ella miró hacia él. Continuaba mostrando esa sonrisa que la incomodaba y que no podía dejar de mirar, pero en sus ojos vio una expresión de respeto.

—Es exactamente lo que yo pienso —dijo él—. Su tío no me parece que sea un hombre que pueda apreciar mis consejos, así que no se lo voy a decir.

—Pero tenéis ese derecho, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Candy—. El de aconsejarle en ese tipo de asuntos. Creí que ésa era la razón para la que os contrató; para que llevarais sus establos.

El se rió, desplegando los blanquísimos dientes otra vez.

—Él me ha contratado para poder decir que tiene lo mejor. Le gusta lo mejor a su tío. A su tía también, me doy cuenta.

Ahora acababa de traspasar sus límites. Candy se irritó. Su tía y su tío siempre querían lo mejor de todo, pero ése no era el tema.

—Éste no es un tema con el que esté familiarizado, y debería contenerse y no pretender que lo está —le increpó Candy—. ¿Y no se supone que tiene que cabalgar a una distancia prudente de mí?

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de él.

—Cuando me haya familiarizado con el camino, cabalgaré a una distancia prudente de usted, mi señora. Si ése es su deseo —añadió, como si el tema pudiera ser puesto en cuestión.

— ¿Por qué no debería serlo? —preguntó Candy, a la defensiva.

—No he dicho que no debería serlo —replicó él.

—Lo ha insinuado —repuso ella con enojo—. No debe usted creer que me conoce ni que sabe qué o qué no prefiero simplemente porque cometió un error ayer por la noche.

Él arqueó una ceja oscura.

— ¿Está diciendo que usted no cometió ninguno? Quizá no le importe el hecho de haberme dado una idea equivocada.

La habilidad que él tenía de confundirla hizo que Candy sintiera un enojo que no era habitual en ella. En lugar de discutir con él, dirigió la atención al camino, clavó los talones en los flancos de _Tormenta _y salió corriendo. Candy dejó que _Tormenta_ tomara la iniciativa, ya que ambos conocían el camino. Terry se colocó a su lado al cabo de un momento.

Tormenta era rápida, pero Candy dudaba de que corriera más que el negro. El semental era más grande y más fuerte. Candy, sin embargo, era más ligera en la silla. Volvía a sentir una urgencia de rebelarse, de dejar el campo abierto y de adentrarse volando en terreno boscoso. Candy supuso que eso no sería un acto considerado, el obligar a un hombre a que la siguiera en una carrera alocada por un camino con el que él no estaba familiarizado, pero sospechaba que podía dejarle atrás con suficiente facilidad. Tenía que ponerle en su sitio... aunque ella no acostumbraba a tener en cuenta los «lugares» que correspondían a los demás ni a poner a alguien «en su sitio».

Quizá lo único que quería era exhibirse. Candy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de mostrar su habilidad en montar. Los caminos a Londres, Rotten Row y demás, resultaban sosos para su talento. Un tronco había caído en medio del camino en el bosque y tanto ella como la yegua lo saltaron con facilidad. Candy continuó adentrándose en el bosque sin dejar de ser consciente de que el encargado de los establos y el semental iban casi tocando la grupa de Tormenta.

De repente, el camino se ensanchó y Terry se colocó a su lado. Más adelante el camino volvía a estrecharse y ella no podía permitir que él se colocara por delante.

Entonces resultaría que sería él quien dirigiría la carrera y ella quien le seguiría.

Candy aceleró a _Tormenta_.

Terry soltó un juramento y cedió un poco las riendas para darle mayor libertad al semental. El animal se precipitó hacia delante con tanta agilidad que Candy notó que caía. Su yegua no podía igualar la velocidad del semental. Exactamente como

Candy había intentado evitar, Terry se colocó delante en cuanto el camino se estrechó y ella se vio obligada a seguirle a él en lugar de dirigirle.

El camino se ensanchó de nuevo y se encontraron en un páramo. Él aminoró el paso del caballo y cuando ella llegó a su lado, Terry alargó la mano y agarró la silla de Candy. Ella se asustó tanto que se debatió contra él y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Notó que un brazo fuerte la rodeaba por la cintura y él hizo detener al semental con una gran facilidad. Terry dejó a Candy en el suelo y desmontó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —preguntó por segunda vez en el poco espacio de tiempo que hacía que había estado en su compañía.

Él soltó las riendas de las bridas del semental y la apartó para que se colocara a distancia del excitado animal.

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo —repuso, cortante, Terry—. Me aseguro de que no se rompe usted ese bonito cuello mientras intenta hacerme una demostración y colocarme en el lugar que me corresponde.

—Soy una jinete excelente —se defendió Candy—. Creí que se habría dado cuenta de ello.

Terry bajó la mirada hasta ella. Por un momento, sus ojos azules mostraron una expresión más dulce.

—Me he dado cuenta —dijo—. Pero no permitiré que se haga usted daño en mi primer día de trabajo sólo porque quiera usted impresionarme.

Dado que ya había admitido más o menos que estaba intentando impresionarle,

Candy no vio ninguna razón para negarlo.

— ¿Le he impresionado? —le preguntó.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en esos labios sensuales.

—Es usted una jinete muy hábil —admitió él—. Tiene una postura encantadora.

Me hubiera puesto más difícil la carrera de no haber sido por la silla de lado. Pesa más.

Candy miró a su caballo; la yegua se había detenido en el mismo momento en que el jinete ya no tenía las riendas para conducirla.

—Odio esa silla —admitió Candy, y anunció con actitud valiente—: Me gustaría montar a horcajadas, como un hombre.

Esperaba que esa declaración le escandalizara. Incluso el viejo George se había mostrado escandalizado cuando ella le había anunciado lo mismo a la edad de doce años. Terry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hace?

Por supuesto, él no podía comprenderlo. Candy le instruiría sobre ese tema.

—No se considera decente que una señorita... cabalgue de esta manera —le informó—. Mi tía y mi tío nunca lo permitirían.

Terry echó un vistazo al claro.

—Yo no veo ni a su tío ni a su tía por aquí.

Candy estuvo peligrosamente cerca de sonreír. Qué simple debía de ser la vida de él comparada con la suya. Ella le envidió en ese mismo momento. Candy había pasado una gran parte de su vida cumpliendo todas las normas de la sociedad para complacer a su tío y a su tía. Para ganarse su amor.

—Mi viejo capataz, George, casi se murió del susto cuando le sugerí lo mismo a la edad de doce años. —Recordar a George le hizo saltar las lágrimas. Candy le había apreciado mucho—. Murió hace un mes. Lo echo de menos.

Terry le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la vista hasta él. Candy vio en sus ojos una expresión tan tierna que casi le derritió el corazón. Eso la tomó desprevenida y le recordó el poder que él había tenido sobre ella la otra noche.

Candy se apartó y luchó contra las lágrimas.

—Debe usted pensar que soy una tonta —dijo, caminando hacia _Tormenta _para tomar las riendas de la yegua.

—No sé lo que pienso —oyó que le decía a sus espaldas—. Y normalmente lo sé inmediatamente.

Candy decidió en ese mismo instante que debía aplastar esos sentimientos tan poco adecuados que sentía por un hombre a quien casi no conocía. Sería mucho más fácil si fueran simplemente amigos. Inspiró con fuerza y se volvió para encararse con Terry.

— ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? —le preguntó—. Me siento como si hubiéramos empezado con mal pie el uno con el otro.

Por alguna razón, esa sugerencia le hizo sonreír. No una sonrisa de verdad, sino más bien una insinuación de sonrisa.

— ¿Cree usted que me puede castrar con una propuesta de amistad? ¿Cree que esto me hará olvidar mi sensación con usted, su olor, y el sabor de su boca?

Candy sintió que se le incendiaban las mejillas y que una corriente de fuego le recorría todo el cuerpo. Candy no había conocido nunca a un hombre a quien no pudiera domesticar con una muestra de buenas maneras y una oferta de amistad.

Pero tuvo la sensación de que éste era un hombre distinto a los que había conocido hasta ese momento.

—Me parece que tiene usted una impresión equivocada de mí.

Él se acercó a ella con aire relajado.

—En eso se equivoca. Creo que la conozco mejor de lo que se conoce usted a sí misma.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él intentando mostrar la misma calma que él acostumbraba a mostrar en presencia de ella.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

Los ojos de él volvieron a adoptar una expresión dulce y Candy pensó que solamente esa expresión era más peligrosa que el olor que le había notado la noche anterior en el establo.

—Usted desea ser alguien que no es. Comprendo eso perfectamente. Quiere usted cosas que no puede tener. Eso también lo comprendo. Usted quiere montar a su caballo a horcajadas como un hombre, a medianoche, vestida solamente con su ropa interior. ¿De qué está usted escapando, lady Candy? ¿O es que escapa con la esperanza de encontrar eso que falta en su vida?

El hombre no tenía ningún derecho de hacerle esas preguntas tan personales. No tenía derecho a dar por entendido tantas cosas sobre ella. Y, maldita sea, no tenía derecho a conocerla mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma, tal y como decía. Esa intimidad entre ellos debía terminar.

—Deseo volver ahora —dijo, tensa. Se dio la vuelta para montar a su caballo.

Terry se puso a su espalda al instante. Las manos de él la sujetaron por la cintura.

—Todavía no —dijo—. No hasta que por lo menos uno de los dos consiga algo que desea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo cuatro**

Candy se dio la vuelta para encararse con él y estuvo a punto de chocar de tan cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Recorrió con la mirada el vello negro que aparecía, incitante, por el cuello abierto de la camisa, los anchos hombros, las oscuras patillas en las mejillas, los ojos helados, pero no, no tenían una expresión fría. Habían vuelto a adoptar una expresión cálida. Bajó los ojos hasta los labios de él, y éstos se entreabrieron como si lo hubiera hecho adrede. ¿Iba a volver a besarla? ¿Era eso algo que él deseaba? ¿Importaba qué deseaba ella? ¿O deseaba ella lo mismo?

Él levantó una mano y estuvo a punto de tocarle el cabello, pero rápidamente la apartó.

—Usted quería montar a horcajadas como un hombre, y hoy lo va a hacer.

Terry le dio la espalda y caminó hasta el semental. Desensilló el caballo mientras ella intentaba recuperarse de la fuerte impresión que le provocaba su cercanía: sentía un cosquilleo en los labios, como anticipando un beso que no había llegado.

— ¿Va a hacerlo esta vez, verdad? —le preguntó a ella mientras transportaba la silla hasta la montura de ella y la dejaba en el suelo—. No me gustaría tomarme todas estas molestias sólo para que se ponga tensa y escape como hizo la otra noche.

Sus ojos habían adoptado una expresión provocadora, pero a Candy no le pareció divertido. Haberse quedado la noche pasada era algo que estaba fuera de cuestión. Era imposible decir qué hubiera sucedido si ella no hubiera recuperado el sentido común y no hubiera corrido hacia la seguridad de la casa. Tampoco sabía cuántas veces se preguntaría qué habría pasado exactamente entre ellos si no se hubiera escapado como hizo.

—Cabalgaré a horcajadas —le aseguró.

Él no hizo ningún comentario. Desensilló a _Tormenta _y luego ensilló a la yegua con la ligera silla inglesa que usaba con el semental. Terry ajustó los estribos y se volvió hacia ella.

—Arriba.

Candy bajó la mirada hacia la falda.

—Me gustaría tener un pantalón de hombre. Y unas botas altas como las que lleva usted.

Él se llevó una mano hasta el corazón.

—No podría soportar una visión como ésa. Tiene usted unas piernas encantadoras, señorita.

Ella intentó no ruborizarse otra vez. ¿Terry le había visto las piernas? ¿Cómo era posible que él lo hubiera visto todo cuando ella no había sido capaz de ver más que su silueta en la oscuridad? No era posible que lo hubiera visto, se dijo.

—No estoy segura de cómo hacerlo. —Candy intentó cambiar el tema de la conversación. Sólo que el tema volvió a hacerse evidente en cuanto bajó la mirada otra vez hasta la falda del traje de montar.

Terry la hizo acercarse con un gesto de cabeza.

—Vamos, yo la ayudaré, luego usted tendrá que averiguar cómo hacer el resto.

— ¿Y no va usted a decirles nada a mi tío ni a mi tía de esto? —Ella quería que se lo confirmara.

—Tiene mi palabra.

Por alguna razón, Candy le creyó: se sintió segura de que podría confiar en su palabra. Por qué, no tenía ni idea. Quizá ese hombre de verdad le hubiera echado un maleficio. Le permitió que la ayudara a montar. Para poder sentarse a horcajadas en la silla tuvo que subirse la falda por encima de las rodillas. Tuvo la sensación de que los tobillos enfundados en las medias quedaban desnudos bajo los ojos de él, pero tenía la esperanza de que él no estuviera mirando. Lo estaba.

—Muy bonitos —dijo—. Tal y como los recordaba.

Sin hacerle caso, Candy espoleó a _Tormenta _para que avanzara; al principio se sintió extraña a horcajadas sobre el caballo, pero sólo necesitó que el caballo diera unos cuantos pasos para sentirse más valiente y animar a la yegua para que se pusiera al trote. La sensación era extraña, por decir lo mínimo. Candy decidió que galopar quizá le resultara menos inquietante y al cabo de un momento lo estaba haciendo; se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo cruel que era obligar a las mujeres a montar de lado. Sintió una libertad tan absoluta que se rió a carcajadas. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Terry que cabalgaba sin silla detrás de ella. Parecía un bárbaro, y ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho.

— ¿Bueno, qué le parece? —preguntó a gritos Terry, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

—Es fantástico —contestó ella levantando la voz—. Así es como debe montarse un caballo. Nunca más voy a querer montar de lado.

— ¿Y qué me dice de cabalgar en ropa interior, sin silla, a medianoche, a través de los páramos? ¿Todavía es usted lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo?

Candy hizo bajar la velocidad de su montura. ¿Terry se estaba burlando de ella?

—No con escolta —le aseguró ella.

Él sonrió por toda respuesta. Justo durante el desayuno, Candy se había preguntado qué aspecto tendría él al sonreír y decidió que hubiera sido mejor no saberlo. Tenía una sonrisa que deshacía un témpano.

— ¿Lo haría usted si tuviera un pantalón de hombre y unas botas?

Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y dónde podría conseguirlos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo podría conseguírselos. El chico que limpia los establos, Brennan, no es mucho más grande que usted.

Lo que Terry decía era verdad. El chico de los establos tenía solamente diez años pero era alto para la edad que tenía. Y Candy suponía que todavía tenía los pies pequeños. ¿Se atrevería? La otra noche había querido atreverse, pero se había demostrado que lo de la otra noche había sido un error, y tenía la sensación de que encontrarse con el encargado de los establos a medianoche otra vez para dar un paseo nocturno sería otro error.

— ¿Puedo ir sola?

Él negó con la cabeza, agitando su cabello oscuro.

—No puedo permitirlo. Puede ir si me permite que vaya con usted, para vigilarla.

Esa sugerencia la molestó. Aunque su tía y su tío no eran unas personas especialmente afectuosas con ella, sí se habían asegurado de que Candy estuviera bien acompañada durante toda su vida. Ella quería tener la libertad de cabalgar sola.

—No necesito que nadie me vigile —dijo—. Soy una mujer mayor y, tal como usted mismo dijo, una jinete experta.

Terry se inclinó hacia delante y se rascó la barbilla.

— ¿Ha cabalgado alguna vez sin silla?

Candy frunció el ceño.

—No, pero...

—Cuando yo crea que usted sabe lo que hace, entonces podrá ir sola y tener sus secretos.

Candy no era una persona desconfiada por naturaleza. Pero ya no era tan inocente como lo era el día anterior.

— ¿Y por qué lo hace? —le preguntó.

Él la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

—Para verla en pantalón, por supuesto.

Ella no tenía ni idea de si le estaba tomando el pelo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, pensó que debía preguntarle:

— ¿No va a intentar nada parecido a lo de la otra noche, verdad?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente, sí. Forma parte de mi naturaleza el violar a toda mujer joven que se cruza en mi camino de noche. —La expresión de su rostro era absolutamente seria.

—Entonces debo rehusar.

La expresión seria de él desapareció y ella se sorprendió al verle reír a carcajadas.

A Candy no le gustaba que se rieran de ella.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con gesto estirado.

Él la adelantó y detuvo al caballo. Candy hizo lo mismo.

—La otra noche yo no sabía quién era usted. Hoy sí lo sé. Eso lo cambia todo, nena.

Candy no hizo caso de la ligera punzada que sintió en el orgullo.

—Usted dijo que no lo olvidaría —le recordó ella.

Él la miró con ojos encendidos.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. Pero una sirvienta que sale para encontrarse con su amante y una señorita que sólo quiere dar un paseo a caballo a medianoche son dos cosas distintas. Usted puede estar tranquila conmigo... creo.

Fue esa última apostilla lo que puso nerviosa a Candy. Pero esa inquietud se vio superada por la oportunidad de hacer algo que hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer. Era una oportunidad que quizá nunca volvería a presentarse.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Nos encontraremos a medianoche en la cuadra. Traiga la ropa.

Terry no pudo evitar preguntarse si había perdido el sentido común. Hacer una oferta, mantener secretos, acercarse demasiado a una mujer a quien no tenía ningún derecho de acercarse. Lady Candy era una señorita decente. Él era un bastardo, un encargado de establos que ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a una chica normal, pero no a una gran señorita como la sobrina de su jefe. No es que Terry pensara en casarse con la tentadora lady Candy, pero por supuesto que estaba pensando en acostarse con ella.

Tenía la ropa, se la había pagado con una moneda al chico y le había hecho prometer que no preguntaría para qué necesitaba la ropa el nuevo encargado de los establos. Tenía a los caballos ensillados y a punto. Lo tenía todo, excepto la cabeza en su sitio. Casi deseaba que ella no acudiera. Sería mejor para los dos si ella recuperaba el sentido común y decidía que él no era el hombre adecuado para confiarle ni sus secretos ni su virtud. Probablemente tendría razón si pensaba eso, aunque él siempre había intentado ser un hombre de palabra.

Terry tenía poco en la vida a parte de su palabra y su habilidad con los caballos.

Recordaba haber dado su palabra a otra mujer. A su madre, en el lecho de muerte.

Ella le había pedido que no indagara en su pasado, que no soñara con cosas que estaban más allá de su alcance. Y Terry se lo había prometido.

Ahora iba detrás de las faldas de una mujer a quien no debería perseguir. Terry y lady Candy eran distintos como el día y la noche. Terry era, de hecho, distinto a cualquier otro hombre. Tenía ciertas habilidades que ni siquiera su madre conocía.

Tenía sus propios secretos a pesar de que no deseaba aceptar en qué era distinto. No comprendía sus dones ni por qué le habían sido dados. No estaba seguro de que fueran dones. Quizá eran una maldición.

Aunque la cabeza le decía que sería mejor que lady Candy no apareciera esa noche, Terry vigilaba la puerta esperando a que apareciera. Él la había atraído hacia él y al hacerlo se había echado atrás con respecto a la palabra que le había dado a su madre. Deseaba todo aquello que le había prometido no desear. En su fuero interno le molestaba que su sangre fuera de cierta manera azul, pero que corriera roja por sus venas como el hombre normal que era.

Su madre, Dios la guardara, se había llevado el nombre de su padre a la tumba.

Fuera quien fuese ese hombre, Terry se sentía muy resentido con él. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tratara a un niño como si fuera un sucio secreto? ¿Tratarle como si fuera un error que se ignora con facilidad y luego se olvida? Mientras el hombre estuvo vivo, se aseguró de que Terry y su madre estuvieran suficientemente provistos, pero después de su muerte era como si hubiera querido que su secreto fuera enterrado con él. Terry era solamente un joven en ese momento, y su madre se vio obligada a trabajar en cualquier trabajo que pudiera encontrar para poder mantenerse. Suponía que eso no le hacía distinto a cualquier otro, pero se preguntaba si mientras su madre y él pasaban hambre y penurias no habría algún hijo legítimo de ese hombre que nadara en la riqueza.

Los caballos siempre habían sido algo muy natural para Terry. Reconocía a un buen caballo en cuanto lo veía. Sabía qué yegua había que emparejar con un semental para conseguir un caballo mejor. Sabía ocuparse de los animales, limpiarlos, montarlos. Se había labrado un nombre en su profesión, a pesar de que no era la mejor profesión que un hombre podía desear, y a pesar de que su nombre era solamente un nombre de pila. Y a pesar de todo, había aprendido a sentirse satisfecho... hasta la otra noche.

Notó el olor de lady Candy antes de que ella llegara a la cuadra. ¿Por qué tenía que oler de esa forma, tan dulce y agradable? ¿Por qué tenía que ser su tacto como el de la seda bajo sus manos callosas? ¿Por qué tenía su sabor que ser como el del vino, cálido, húmedo y perturbador? ¿Por qué tenía que confiar en la palabra de él cuando todo su cuerpo cobraba vida de puro deseo por ella?

—Terry —susurró ella en la oscuridad, y solamente oír su nombre pronunciado por ella le provocó un gemido.

—Aquí —dijo él, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Tiene la ropa?

—En la habitación de los aperos —repuso él—. La he puesto encima de su silla de montar. Las botas están en el suelo, al lado.

— ¿Se quedará aquí mientras me cambio?

Ella todavía desconfiaba de él. Lo cual era sabio además de atractivo.

—A no ser que necesite usted mi ayuda —contestó él.

—No la necesitaré —le aseguró ella.

—Apresúrese, entonces. No tenemos toda la noche.

Al cabo de un momento, su oído, anormalmente fino, le torturó con todos los sonidos que ella emitía mientras se desvestía. El susurro de la tela contra la piel. Esas imágenes empezaron a cobrar forma en su mente. Deseaba verla a la luz de la luna. Ver su hermoso rostro iluminado por la risa, como lo había visto mientras montaba a horcajadas antes. ¿Por qué una mujer así no estaba prometida? ¿Eran los hombres ciegos? Ella era todo lo que él quería que fuera una mujer y todo aquello que él no podía tener.

—Estoy preparada.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Terry no había oído que ella se acercaba. Vio su silueta en la oscuridad. Si quería, si la miraba el tiempo necesario y con la atención suficiente, podría distinguir sus rasgos claramente, pero tenían que salir de la cuadra.

—Voy a ayudarla a subir. Desensillaremos a la yegua cuando nos hayamos alejado de la casa, y la enseñaré a cabalgar a pelo.

Ella movió sus suaves curvas de mujer y arrastró su aroma por entre los caballos hasta llegar a su lado. En el momento en que las manos de él la sujetaron por la cintura, él deseó enseñarle mucho más que simplemente montar a pelo. Sus labios habían sido inocentes la otra noche: exuberantes y maduros y él pensó que quizá nunca la hubieran besado. Por lo menos, no de la forma adecuada.

Él la izó con facilidad y ella se colocó en la silla. Terry caminó alrededor del caballo de ella y montó a su caballo negro. Como dos ladrones, salieron en silencio de la cuadra y solamente se atrevieron a aumentar el ritmo cuando se encontraron a cierta distancia de la casa.

Llegaron al páramo de nuevo, y Terry detuvo a su caballo negro, desmontó y se acercó a lady Candy para ayudarla. Ella bajó hacia sus brazos, quizá con mayor facilidad de lo que hubiera sido sensato, y luego se quedó de pie delante de él, mirándole. La luz de la luna le bañaba las hermosas facciones con una suave luz blanca. Sus ojos relucían y el pelo le caía por la espalda casi hasta las caderas. Él sentía que le dolía el cuerpo sólo al mirarla. Le dolía como nunca antes le había dolido. La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado.

—Es usted tan hermosa —le dijo, mirándola—. Usted deja a un hombre sin cerebro y le hace olvidar todas las promesas.

La sonrisa que los labios llenos de ella dibujaban desapareció. Ella le miró a los ojos y él creyó ver en ellos la misma hambre que él sentía, en esos cálidos ojos verdes. Entonces ella meneó la cabeza como para aclarársela.

—Me dio usted su palabra. ¿Fui una inconsciente de creerle?

Así parecía. Terry nunca había sido sutil acerca de sus deseos.

—Quiero besarla otra vez.

Incluso en la oscuridad, él se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de ella enrojecían.

—Entonces voy a pedirle que me lleve de nuevo a la cuadra y que terminemos con esta locura.

Él estaba de acuerdo, pero el deseo de conocerla de forma más íntima le impidió decírselo ni hacer aquello que sabía que era lo mejor.

— ¿Por qué cree usted que es una locura hacer algo con lo que uno sueña, Candy?

Candy esperaba que, o bien intentara besarla, o bien la llevara de vuelta a la cuadra. Se sorprendió de que, en lugar de hacer alguna de esas dos cosas, le planteara esa respuesta y que pareciera realmente interesado en obtener una respuesta. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se interesara por sus emociones. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se interesara de verdad por ella. Oh, le gustaba engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que tanto su tía como su tío tenían, simplemente, dificultad en expresar sus emociones, pero sabía que no era eso. Y de alguna manera, se culpaba a sí misma de no ser digna de amor.

— ¿Qué importa que aprenda a cabalgar a horcajadas o a pelo? —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Son temas de los que no puedo hablar con nadie. Y son habilidades que no puedo mostrar a nadie. Tampoco son logros de los que mi tía o mi tío se sentirían orgullosos.

Los cálidos brazos de él la rodearon por los hombros.

— ¿No ha hecho usted nada solamente para sí misma? ¿Sólo porque le complace, y al infierno con todos los demás?

Nada excepto cabalgar, y por supuesto que se sabía que a una señorita le gustaba una buena excursión, aunque pocas admitirían tener un interés en todo aquello que le interesaba a Candy. Eran los hombres quienes amaban esas cosas, también, pero hasta ese momento, ella no había conocido a ninguno que creyera que iba a comprender su amor por ellas.

—Sería distinto si fuera un hombre —le explicó—. Y por el hecho de ser una mujer debo ser complaciente. Debo ser amable y considerada con los demás. Debo desear todo lo que las mujeres de mi clase quieren. Soñar en hacer o en ser alguien distinto de lo que se espera es una locura.

Él la atrajo hacia sí.

—Nunca es una locura tener sueños propios. Para algunos de nosotros, eso es lo único que podemos tener. ¿Y por qué parece usted enojada con su vida si a mí me parece que lo tiene usted todo?

—No todo —le contradijo ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba revelando demasiadas cosas acerca de sí misma. Qué patético sería que le dijera que no tenía la única cosa que más quería en la vida. Ser amada. Por sí misma—. Pero parezco frívola y desagradecida —añadió, bajando la vista—. Debe usted comprender que lo único que de verdad se espera de mí es que consiga un buen matrimonio. Que sea complaciente para que un hombre quiera casarse conmigo. Es cosa de la mujer hacer que la vida de su esposo sea cómoda. Criar a sus hijos y llevar la casa. Por lo menos así es para las mujeres de mi clase. —De forma extraña, los tutores de Candy no la habían presionado para que se casara, no habían parecido preocupados por la falta de pretendientes a pesar de que Candy tenía casi veintiún años.

Terry la soltó de repente y le dio la espalda.

—Comprendo lo que dice. Supongo que las mujeres de mi clase solamente pueden aspirar a traer al mundo a bastardos de la clase a la que pertenece usted y esperar a que él no muera y las abandone con los niños y que tengan que apañárselas por sí mismos.

Candy se dio cuenta de que había sido poco sensible. Debía de parecerle una boba absoluta, quejándose por su vida privilegiada.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—. ¿Es eso lo que le sucedió a su madre?

Él le dio la espalda.

—No hemos venido aquí a hablar de mí. Creí que habíamos venido para que usted se atreviera a hacer lo que desea hacer. Si no tiene valor para hacerlo, volvamos. Algunos no podemos pasarnos el día durmiendo después de haber estado despiertos hasta demasiado tarde la noche anterior.

Ella le había herido. Le había despertado un sentimiento de resentimiento. Sandy no había querido hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas. Pero él tenía razón: le habían dado la oportunidad de hacer algo solamente para sí misma. Terry le había ofrecido esa oportunidad, y por mal que eso estuviera, no podía evitar acercarse a él y quererle por ello.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Ya basta de hablar de temas que ninguno de nosotros puede controlar. Dígame qué tengo que hacer.

Terry la miró durante un largo momento y Candy tuvo miedo de que hubiera cambiado de opinión. Entonces él suspiró y pasó por su lado para desensillar a

_Tormenta_. Cuando hubo dejado la silla y la manta en el suelo, se subió con facilidad a la grupa de la yegua.

Candy le observó mientras él hacía dar un círculo al caballo. Primero hizo que el caballo se pusiera al paso, luego al trote y luego al galope. Mirarle hizo que Candy se sintiera extraña otra vez: le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía enfebrecida, como si se hubiera puesto enferma. Sin tener en cuenta su linaje, Terry, que no tenía apellido, era alguien digno de ver. Otra vez, Candy no pudo evitar sentir que le había visto alguna otra vez. Quizá en sueños.

_Tormenta _a veces era terca, pero Terry la dirigía mucho mejor de lo que Candy lo había hecho nunca, y el caballo parecía notar que él era un hombre que no iba a aceptar tonterías por su parte. Candy se preguntó si él manejaba a todas las hembras de la misma forma.

— ¿Está lista para intentarlo ahora?

—Sí —respondió Candy—. Pero me parece que usted lo hace parecer más sencillo de lo que es.

Él hizo detener a la yegua al lado de Candy, pasó una pierna por encima de la grupa del caballo y saltó al suelo con facilidad.

—Lo hará bien —le aseguró—. Lo hará bien porque es una cosa que quiere usted hacer. Quizá es algo que tenga que hacer.

La represión y el ser una mujer nacida en un mundo de hombres eran cosas que iban juntas. Candy estaba acostumbrada a reprimir sus deseos, sus sueños, incluso sus pensamientos. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que animara a una mujer a ser atrevida. Era un cambio refrescante para ella.

—Yo la auparé, dado que no tiene estribos —dijo él, y se inclinó para juntar las manos y ofrecerle un punto de apoyo para el pie.

Candy le colocó una mano en el hombro y notó sus bien formados músculos bajo la camisa. Puso un pie calzado con una bota en las manos de él y él la izó con facilidad hasta la grupa desnuda del caballo.

—Recuerde que tiene que sujetarse con las piernas —le dijo él, y ella intentó no sonrojarse bajo la luz de la luna.

Hablar de piernas y de apretar algo con ellas era un tema considerado vulgar en presencia de una dama. Candy recordó que llevaba puesta ropa de hombre y decidió que esa noche ni ella era una señorita ni Terry era un caballero. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó las riendas.

Candy empezó despacio, acostumbrándose a la sensación del caballo debajo de ella sin la silla. Hizo que _Tormenta _caminara en círculos unas cuantas veces hasta que se sintió lo bastante confiada para hacerla poner al trote. El ritmo desigual estuvo a punto de tirarla, así que Candy hizo que la yegua tomara un galope suave.

—Aprende con rapidez —le dijo Terry, levantando la voz—. Lo está haciendo bien.

Concentrada en mantenerse sentada, Candy gritó:

— ¿Podemos ir a los páramos? ¿Cabalgar por ellos a pelo y a la luz de la luna tal y como yo había soñado que haría? —Le miró.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No esta noche, nena. Necesita usted practicar un poco más antes de atreverse a eso.

¿Quién se enteraría si Candy tenía el coraje de huir de la casa otra vez y escapar con el nuevo encargado de los establos? Podía recuperar el sentido común en cualquier momento. Volver a sus viejos hábitos de ser buena y pura y totalmente aburrida. Era posible que su tía decidiera de repente que el campo era demasiado tranquilo para ella y hacer que todos prepararan las maletas y se fueran a Londres. Quizá esa noche era la única oportunidad que Candy tenía de llevar a cabo su sueño.

—Voy a ir —decidió—. Quédese aquí, si quiere. De hecho, vuelva a la cuadra, así, si me descubren o sucede algo, no le responsabilizarán de ello.

Después de haberle dado las órdenes, Candy hizo dar la vuelta a _Tormenta _hacia el camino que conducía hasta los páramos.

—Vuelva aquí, Candy —le ordenó Terry—. Le he dicho que todavía no está preparada.

Candy estuvo a punto de obedecer simplemente por cuestión de hábito. La necesidad de rebelarse se había arraigado en ella y no estaba segura de si quería contenerse. ¿Y quién era él para darle órdenes, de todas maneras? Terry no se lo diría a nadie, ya que esa noche la había ayudado a hacerlo. No, a no ser que quisiera perder su posición. Dado que ella ya le conocía bastante mejor de lo que debería, Candy no pensaba que fuera descabellado que él fuera detrás de ella y la hiciera bajar del lomo del caballo a la fuerza. Candy hizo que el animal se pusiera al galope. Detrás de ella, oyó que Terry soltaba un juramento en voz alta.

El camino fue fácil de seguir gracias a la brillante luz de la luna que caía desde arriba... al menos hasta que se adentrara en los bosques. Oyó el ruido de los cascos detrás de ella y supo que Terry la estaba siguiendo. Candy también supo que él la alcanzaría rápidamente si continuaba por el camino. En un segundo de decisión, hizo salir a _Tormenta _del camino.

Dado que Candy tenía un buen sentido de la orientación, pensó que podía llegar con facilidad a los páramos. Lo que no esperaba era la dificultad de conducir a un caballo a través del denso follaje y por los troncos que había en el camino y que veía demasiado tarde. Saltar a caballo era mucho más difícil cuando el caballo no tenía estribos. Candy perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

La caída le sacudió todo el cuerpo. Se quedó sin respiración, y cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar, se sentó e intentó detectar si se había hecho alguna herida.

Movió las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás, y también los brazos: no tenía nada roto. Tal y como le habían enseñado, _Tormenta _se detuvo en cuanto notó que no había nadie que la condujera por las riendas. Candy se levantó despacio del suelo y notó que todavía le dolía el trasero mientras se dirigía hacia la yegua.

De repente, Tormenta levantó la cabeza. La yegua relinchó, giró los ojos y salió disparada a través del bosque como si la persiguiera un ejército de demonios. Sandy quiso llorar. Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Terry. Él había tenido razón. Ella no estaba preparada para hacer lo que había hecho. Ahora estaba sin montura, perdida en el bosque y sola. ¿O no lo estaba?

Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo observada. ¿Qué era lo que había asustado a _Tormenta_? Ese caballo no se asustaba con facilidad. Candy miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la noche era mucho más negra si los árboles tapaban la luz de la luna. Tenía dificultades en distinguir las formas. Además, no sabía encontrar la dirección. ¿Dónde estaba el camino? Si iba en esa dirección, seguro que se encontraría con Terry que iba en su busca.

Dio un paso, pero vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Forzó la vista entre las sombras. Otra forma se unió a la primera. Y luego otra. Lobos. Se le heló la sangre en las venas. Así que la leyenda era cierta.

Todavía había lobos que vagabundeaban por ciertas partes de Inglaterra.

Candy no se atrevía a apartar los ojos de la quietud de las sombras, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más permanecerían quietas. Necesitaba un arma. Miró hacia abajo e intentó distinguir la forma de una rama, de una roca, de cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar para defenderse. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que una de las sombras se había acercado. Candy tragó saliva con dificultad.

—No se mueva.

Esa instrucción no fue más que un susurro, e inmediatamente sintió el calor de

Terry a sus espaldas. Las piernas casi le fallaron de alivio. Una sombra se acercó más. Unos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Pareció que el corazón se le atragantaba en la garganta. Terry se colocó delante de ella, bloqueando el peligro y protegiéndola de su propia locura, quizá con su vida.

Las sombras continuaron moviéndose hasta que estuvieron rodeados.

Aterrorizada, Candy pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Terry y apretó el rostro contra su espalda. Oía el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, fuerte, constante, pero no deprisa, como le latía a ella en ese momento. El silencio tenía eco a su alrededor; luego, suave, bajo, oyó un gruñido. No procedía de las bestias de la noche sino del hombre que estaba de pie delante de ella.

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Candy no sabía si soltarse de la cintura de Terry y correr o sujetarse a él con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos y rezó. Cuánto tiempo llevaba agarrada a él, no lo sabía. Le parecía una eternidad.

—Todo va bien ahora, nena. Se han ido.

Candy abrió los ojos, aunque la oscuridad que les rodeaba hacía que pareciera que todavía los tuviera cerrados. No vio nada entre las sombras, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera nada allí.

— ¿Está seguro? —susurró ella—. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Porque lo sé —respondió él, volviéndose hacia ella—. Se han ido y se han llevado su olor con ellos. Sólo sentían curiosidad, de momento. Curiosidad por saber qué tipo de tonta camina por el bosque durante la noche.

Cierto sentimiento de vergüenza se le mezcló con el miedo. Él tenía razón: era una tonta. Quizá el día anterior había pensado de sí misma que era aburrida, pero no había pensado que era alocada hasta esa noche.

—Lo siento. Tiene usted razón —admitió—. No debería haber ido yo sola. Ha sido una tontería peligrosa.

Él no respondió y cuando ella levantó la mirada hasta él, Candy se quedó sin respiración. Su sombra se levantaba alta y negra en medio de la noche, pero sus ojos brillaban igual que los de las bestias del bosque.

—Sus ojos —susurró ella—. Brillan en la oscuridad igual que los ojos de un animal.

Él apartó la mirada de ella, como si quisiera protegerla de esa visión. Sandy recordó el prolongado gruñido que él había emitido mientras ella se sujetaba a su cintura muerta de miedo. Y su olor, el mismo que le olía ahora. El olor que vencía al miedo y a la confusión y que le atraía a él a pesar de que el sentido común decía que debía escapar. Había algo muy extraño en Terry. Pero quizá era sólo la histeria lo que le hacía sentirse así.

— ¿Terry? —susurró—. ¿Quién es usted? Quiero decir, realmente.

* * *

holaaa!

gracias por sus comentarios! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

**advertencia: este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura ;)**

* * *

Ésa era una pregunta que Terry se había hecho muchas veces en el pasado.

¿Quién o qué? Sabía que era distinto de otros hombres. No comprendía por qué.

Había sido capaz de leer los pensamientos de los lobos o, mejor dicho, de sentir lo que ellos estaban sintiendo. Él les había ordenado que se fueran y ellos se habían ido, sin duda tan asustados ante un ser humano desconocido como un humano lo estaría si conociera la verdad acerca de él.

—Sólo soy un hombre como cualquier otro —mintió—. Simplemente tengo algunas extrañas habilidades.

Una de sus habilidades le permitía ver la expresión de ella en la oscuridad. Por un momento, ella había tenido miedo de él; ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y la asaltó una curiosidad natural.

— ¿Qué tipo de habilidades?

El camino que Terry estaba transitando era peligroso. No debería haberle dicho tanto como le había dicho. Y a pesar de todo quería decírselo. ¿Por qué? Ya era bastante malo que tantas cosas se interpusieran entre ellos. Su clase social en la vida. ¿Por qué quería él hacer esa distancia más grande? Quizá para poner distancia entre ellos. Quizá simplemente para ver cuál era la reacción de ella.

—Puedo ver en la oscuridad —respondió—. Ver su cara. La otra noche en la cuadra, la veía con tanta claridad como con la luz del día, de pie, en ropa interior, mientras se bajaba las medias por sus piernas bien formadas. Su camisola tenía una rosa de seda roja cosida delante.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Dio un paso atrás, inconsciente, y Terry intentó no hacer caso de cuánto le afectó eso.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sepa eso? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo pudo ver con tanta claridad en medio de la oscuridad? Es imposible.

Él deseaba que fuera imposible. Terry sintió que ella se apartaba de él. Incluso a pesar de que la razón le decía que eso era imposible, había empezado a tener miedo de él de forma consciente. Eso era lo que él quería, poner distancia entre ellos. Pero no le resultaba agradable, no parecía que fuera lo que quisiera. No, si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que la quería volver a sentirla entre sus brazos.

Quería hacer más que besarla.

Quizá fue un acto inconsciente por su parte, pero supo, por la ligera dilatación de las fosas nasales, por cómo sus ojos adoptaron una expresión de pesadez, que ella notaba el olor. El olor que hacía que las mujeres se sintieran atraídas hacia él. Terry sabía que eso no estaba bien. Lo sabía, pero todos sus instintos querían seducir a lady Candice White. Quería que ella le deseara tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Quería olvidar sus extraños dones y el abismo que les separaba. Quería que ella también se olvidara.

Lentamente, él se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó los labios entreabiertos. Eran tan dulces como los recordaba y respondieron mejor de lo que lo habían hecho en la cuadra. Él ya no era un extraño para ella, lo cual parecía actuar en su favor. Ella gimió suavemente mientras él le recorría el labio inferior con la lengua. Ella abrió un poco más los labios y él apretó su boca contra la de ella, explorando, saboreando y seduciendo.

Candy se apretó contra él y él la atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo la suavidad de sus curvas contra su cuerpo. Tomó sus pechos, y sintió que se le encendía la sangre al notar que ella no se apartaba. Ella aguantó la respiración mientras él le acariciaba el pezón con el pulgar por encima de la tela de la camisa. Él la quería desnuda. Quería tocar su piel.

Terry la empujó contra el tronco de un grueso árbol. La besó en el cuello, desató los lazos de la camisa hasta que ésta se abrió y pudo introducir la mano dentro. Su conciencia le susurraba que eso no era lo mismo que la noche anterior en la cuadra. Ahora él sabía quién era ella. Sabía que era inocente. Y, a pesar de ello, no podía contenerse.

Candy sabía que debía detenerle. Tenía la mente nublada de pasión. Una pasión que no había sentido nunca antes. ¿Qué era lo que ese hombre tenía a lo que ella no podía resistirse? Quizá era una combinación de todo lo que era él. Sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos, su mano contra su pecho, que la excitaba más allá del sentido común. Ella podía incluso olvidarse de la rugosidad del árbol que se apretaba contra su espalda si él continuaba besándola... tocándola.

La boca de él se movió hacia su cuello, y le mordisqueó la piel con suavidad antes de continuar bajando y apartarle la camisa. Sintió la humedad de su boca contra su pezón, incluso a través de la piel de la camisa y notó que una corriente le atravesaba el cuerpo. Candy enroscó los dedos en su largo cabello y tuvo que recordarse que tenía que respirar.

— ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres? —susurró él, los labios contra su piel—. ¿Cuán perfecta en todos los aspectos?

Candy no se había sentido hermosa nunca. Por supuesto, los hombres le habían dicho que lo era, pero ninguno la había hecho sentir hermosa. En su fuero interno,

Candy sabía que ansiaba el contacto de Terry tanto a causa del afecto que le habían negado de niña. Él le daba lo que le había sido negado y, a su vez, ella no quería negarle nada a él. Pero, a pesar de que eso parecía adecuado, Candy sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos era incorrecto.

Resistirse a él se hizo más difícil cuando él tomó su pezón con la boca y lo succionó con suavidad. Ella le clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y sintió que las piernas le fallaban. El punto entre las piernas se le humedeció. Le dolía allí, le dolía como si su cuerpo necesitara algo que su mente no podía comprender.

Candy se hundió más profundamente en la niebla de su deseo. Esa boca cálida volvió a trepar por su garganta; al cabo de un momento, él la estaba besando. Él introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca de ella y ella respondió de la misma manera.

Entonces fue cuando notó sus dientes. Eran más largos de lo que tenían que ser... casi como colmillos.

Ella abrió los ojos y le dio la impresión de que él parecía diferente. Sus facciones se veían borrosas. Intentó librarse de él, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza contra el árbol. El cuerpo de él se apretaba contra el de ella, y ella sintió su erección de deseo por ella. Entonces, aunque ella no hubiera podido asegurarlo, le pareció que él emitía un gruñido.

—Terry —susurró—. Me estás asustando.

La boca de él estaba en el cuello de ella otra vez. Ella notó la aguda punzada de esos dientes, y en ese preciso instante, él se apartó bruscamente de ella. Le dio la espalda y, entonces, desapareció en el bosque. Candy se quedó perpleja en medio de la oscuridad. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. La había dejado sola. Oyó el aullido de un lobo en la distancia y Candy contuvo el aliento. Con gestos torpes, intentó recomponerse la camisa y cerrarse el cuello de la misma. Luego, despacio, se dejó caer en el suelo. ¿Dónde estaba Terry? ¿Y por qué la había dejado sola en la oscuridad?

De repente, se oyó el crujido de una rama y Candy se sobresaltó. Una figura alta apareció en medio de las sombras. Ahora Terry estaba delante de ella, y la miraba.

—Ven, Candy —le dijo—. Permíteme que te conduzca hasta _Pecado_.

— ¿_Pecado_? —susurró ella.

—El semental. Te llevo a casa.

Por un instante sintió que no podía confiar en él. La vista se le había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y vio que él tenía una mano tendida hacia ella. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido un momento antes? ¿Se había imaginado ella que él tenía un aspecto distinto? Había sentido miedo. Quizá su miedo se lo había provocado.

—Candy, dame la mano —le dijo Terry en tono convincente y con suavidad.

Ella deslizó la mano en la suya, más grande. Eran las manos de un trabajador, pero le habían parecido de seda contra su piel hacía sólo un momento. Él la hizo poner en pie. Candy se tambaleó un poco, se sentía mareada, no muy bien.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué respondo a ti de la forma en que lo hago, y qué quieres de mí, Terry?

Él no dijo nada en un primer momento. Quizá no conocía la respuesta. Luego, le dijo:

—Ahora mismo quiero llevarte a casa. Quiero que estés a salvo.

« ¿A salvo de los lobos o a salvo de él?», se preguntó Candy. Debería irse a casa.

Debía irse y volver a la vida segura y aburrida que conocía antes de haberle besado en la cuadra. A un extraño. A un hombre que trabajaba para su tío. A un hombre que no tenía miedo de mostrar su afecto. A un hombre que le decía que era hermosa.

Terry la llevó con él a través del bosque. El camino no estaba, en realidad, tan lejos, y se tropezaron con él enseguida, asustando al semental negro que les esperaba. Terry habló al animal con suavidad y éste se calmó. Terry subió a la silla y aupó a Candy para sentarla delante de él.

— ¿Y _Tormenta_?

Candy consiguió salir del estado de confusión y pudo hacerle la pregunta.

— ¿Y la silla y la manta que dejamos en el suelo?

—Supongo que _Tormenta _habrá vuelto a la cuadra. Si no está allí cuando lleguemos, iré a buscarla. También iré a buscar la silla.

Él iba a proteger a Candy. A borrar los errores de esa noche. Posiblemente, le había salvado la vida antes. Terry, con sus extrañas habilidades y ese olor que todavía la afectaba. Él hubiera podido aprovecharse de ella en el bosque. Candy estaba completamente segura de que ella le hubiera permitido que la sedujera por completo.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Y habían sido sólo imaginaciones que sus rasgos se habían hecho borrosos por un momento, que parecieron deformados, y que tenía los dientes como colmillos?

Por supuesto que habían sido imaginaciones. Los lobos la habían asustado y ella todavía estaba bajo ese efecto. Sentía los fuertes muslos de él amoldados a sus costados. Candy necesitaba distraerse. Él mantenía el caballo al paso y ella supuso que lo hacía pensando en su bienestar, pero ese paso lento solamente prolongaba la tortura que suponía estar presionada contra él.

— ¿Por qué llamas _Pecado _a tu caballo? —le preguntó.

—Porque es negro como el pecado.

Entre ellos se volvió a imponer el silencio. El calor del cuerpo de Terry le penetraba por la espalda a través de la chaqueta de montar y ella se preguntó cómo sería sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya.

—Parece rápido, tu caballo —dijo, de repente.

—Sí —respondió él, y ella notó su aliento contra su oído, lo que le provocó un escalofrío—. Él más rápido que he visto nunca.

— ¿Le haces correr en las carreras? Yo lo haría, si fuera mío, quiero decir, y por supuesto si yo fuera un hombre.

—Le hago correr —respondió él—. Generalmente en pequeñas carreras en el campo, y solamente si el premio es grande. Al caballo le encanta correr. Le gusta la competición.

El caballo no parecía en absoluto ansioso por volver al establo en ese momento.

Candy ni siquiera estaba segura de que se estuvieran dirigiendo en la dirección adecuada ahora que lo pensaba.

—Terry, ¿sabes adónde vamos? —le preguntó—. No creo que éste sea el camino hacia la casa.

—Sé adónde vamos —le aseguró él.

Al cabo de unos momentos, dejaron atrás la protección de los árboles. Terry apresuró el paso del semental y Candy contuvo la respiración. Delante de ellos, el suelo sin hierba y quebrado, se extendía el páramo. La luz de la luna caía sobre él y la tierra que se extendía ante ellos parecía extrañamente hermosa.

— ¿Estás preparada, Candy? —le preguntó Terry al oído.

Ahora supo por qué él la había llevado allí. Sintió alegría en el corazón por el hecho de que él supiera lo importante que eso era para ella: vivir este sueño.

—Estoy preparada —susurró ella.

—Sujétate con fuerza.

Él le clavó las rodillas al caballo y salieron disparados bajo la luz de la luna.

Eso no era exactamente igual al sueño de Candy de cabalgar con ropa interior, sola, y a pelo, pero era mejor. Mejor porque compartía ese momento con Terry. El se rió con ella, y ella supo que él estaba compartiendo su alegría. Él la comprendía como ningún hombre la había comprendido antes. Y él tenía razón. Todo el mundo debería tener un sueño, incluso un sueño pequeño como ése.

* * *

holaa! eh vuelto :)

gracias por sus comentarios

feliz noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo seis**

Candy se reía a carcajadas de la pura alegría que sentía al cabalgar a través de los páramos a la luz de la luna, de notar el viento en el pelo, a Terry a su espalda y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sujetándola firmemente delante de él. Él tenía razón.

Nunca había montado un caballo tan rápido como ese semental. Los cascos de _Pecado _resonaban por la tierra agrietada, levantando trozos de tierra a su paso.

— ¿Quieres ir más deprisa? —Él se inclinó hacia delante para preguntárselo.

—Oh, sí —dijo ella sin aliento; inmediatamente ambos se inclinaron hacia delante y el semental salió disparado.

Candy notaba que la sangre le corría con furia por las venas. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a vivir ese momento: a sentir al poderoso caballo de paso seguro debajo de ella, a sentir el viento en el rostro y el fuerte latido del corazón de un hombre en su espalda. No quería que terminara nunca, pero por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo.

Terry hizo que el semental bajara la velocidad. El aliento de _Pecado _se condensaba en el aire, y el caballo relinchó, protestando. Terry conocía bien al caballo. Al semental le encantaba correr.

—Hay una feria en el condado, no muy lejos de Blackthorn Manor, la semana que viene —le dijo a Terry—. Deberías hacer correr a _Pecado _allí.

— ¿Y tú vendrás a vernos correr?

A Candy le encantaban las ferias rurales, a pesar de que su tía y su tío las encontraban aburridas.

—Si mi tía y mi tío me llevan —respondió—. Normalmente no les gustan ese tipo de cosas. Mi tía preferiría ir a un baile en Londres.

— ¿Y tú, Candy? ¿Qué prefieres tú?

Él había hecho detener al semental. La luz de la luna bañaba la tierra alrededor de ellos con una luz suave y ella volvió a maravillarse de que un paisaje tan áspero pudiera ser hermoso.

—Prefiero las ferias —contestó con sinceridad—. Aunque mi tía dice que es malgastar el tiempo. No hay caballeros elegantes en una feria que se puedan sentir atraídos por mí. Allí no hay nada que ella pueda aprobar. No hay mercado de matrimonio.

Terry le puso la mata de pelo, ahora enredado, sobre uno de sus hombros.

Sentir el roce de los dedos de él en el cuello la hizo estremecer.

— ¿Por qué no te has casado, Candy? ¿Es que los caballeros de Londres son todos ciegos y sordos?

Ella solamente podía ser sincera con él.

—Soy aburrida.

Él se rió, y su aliento cálido le acarició el oído.

— ¿Tú, aburrida? ¿Una mujer que se escapa de la casa por la noche y se desnuda hasta quedarse en ropa interior para poder montar a un caballo por los páramos? ¿Una mujer que se aventura en el bosque sola y que se enfrenta a los lobos? ¿Una mujer...

—Normalmente no hago estas cosas —le interrumpió Candy, volviéndose para poder verle la cara—. Me estoy rebelando. Estoy segura de que se me pasará.

— ¿Ah, sí?

De repente, la boca de él estaba casi tocando sus labios. ¿La había llevado hasta allí para terminar de seducirla? Algo perverso dentro de ella le decía que si era así, quizá eso no fuera una mala cosa. La carrera a caballo le había calentado la sangre. Esa noche quizá fuera lo único que pudieran tener juntos. Candy sabía que su rebelión no podía durar. En algún momento debía recuperar el sentido común y volver a su aburrida y predecible vida... pero quizá no inmediatamente.

La señorita quería que la besara. Terry estuvo tentado de hacerlo. Tentado casi hasta más allá de su control. Pero esa noche le había sucedido algo realmente extraño. En el bosque, mientras la había estado besando, tocándola, deseándola como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer, algo se le había removido por dentro. Algo extraño le había invadido. Había estado a punto de consumirle... fuera eso lo que fuese.

Su deseo por ella se había convertido en algo animal. Sus pensamientos se habían vuelto inconexos, como si se le escaparan. Como si se estuviera transformando en otra cosa. Por un momento tuvo verdadero miedo de hacerle daño a Candy. Ese miedo fue lo que se impuso al deseo que sentía por ella y que le obligó a apartarse, a desaparecer el tiempo suficiente para recomponerse de lo que le estaba sucediendo, fuera eso lo que fuese.

Ahora ella le estaba tentando a perder el control de nuevo. En el pasado, mujeres de la clase social de Candy se habían acercado a él, habían aparecido a hurtadillas en el establo donde él estaba trabajando en medio de la noche. Habían querido divertirse con él, y Terry las había utilizado, suponía, para satisfacer el deseo de venganza contra esa clase social que tenía clavada en el corazón. Pero Candy no era como esas mujeres. Lo que sentía por ella no era lo mismo. Y lo que ella le hacía sentir no era parecido a nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Él disfrutaba de la alegría de ella. Su inocencia era como un bálsamo sobre su alma hastiada. Lo que quería de ella no era solamente unos cuantos momentos robados en la noche. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que quería de ella. Era todo aquello que le había prometido a su madre que rechazaría.

—Si yo fuera un caballero, te llevaría a la feria —le dijo, mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo del hermoso rostro—. Te llevaría en una bonita calesa y me gustaría que te vieran conmigo. Llevaría una prenda tuya en mi brazo mientras cabalgara a _Pecado_.

Ella le sonrió a la luz de la luna y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—Pero no soy un caballero, Candy. No debes olvidarlo.

La dulce sonrisa de ella se desvaneció. A la luz de la luna, vio que se le ruborizaban las mejillas.

—Tú eres mejor que muchos que conoces —le dijo con suavidad—. Si no, no me advertirías que no perdiera la cabeza. No me recordarías cuál es mi lugar, y el tuyo.

Eso era algo muy ajeno a su carácter. Terry nunca había tenido escrúpulos de tomar lo que se le ofrecía, y a veces se había sentido secretamente resentido de que le tomaran como a un buen semental y no como a un hombre. Él había pensado que Candy era diferente, pero ¿lo era? Quizá ella pensara lo mismo de él. Una diversión en su vida tan ordenada. Solamente una parte de su rebelión. Entonces, ¿debía sentir alguna culpa por seducirla? ¿Por divertirse con ella igual como ella se divertiría con él?

Ella le miró con sus ojos grandes e inocentes. Dulces como los ojos de una paloma.

No, no estaba equivocado con ella, a pesar de que deseaba creer que lo estaba.

—Tú quieres más de lo que puedo darte, Candy. Más de lo que un hombre como yo podrá darte nunca. Ahora te llevaré a casa.

Por un momento, los ojos de ella, que le miraban, brillaron como si tuviera los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Es demasiado querer eso? —susurró ella—. ¿Ser amada?

¿Era eso lo que ella quería de él? Terry tenía dificultad en creerlo. Era más que probable que ella estuviera simplemente confundida acerca de lo que era el amor. No era que él mismo lo supiera. Él nunca se había enamorado antes de una mujer. Por supuesto, sabía lo que era ser rechazado. Quería evitar eso con ella.

—Estoy convencido de que eres amada, Candy. Tu tía y tu tío...

—Tienen problemas en mostrar su afecto por mí —le interrumpió ella. Candy hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas—. He hecho todo lo que he podido para ganarme sus corazones, pero siento que he fallado. Me pregunto si la falta está en mí. Si hay alguna cosa en mí que no sea merecedora de amor.

¿Era eso lo que ella pensaba? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no amara a Candy?

Era buena y dulce, y hermosa, y él había sabido eso de ella casi de forma instintiva.

Había sabido que ella era lo opuesto a él. Quizá por eso la encontraba irresistible. Ella suponía todo aquello que él no era. Ella tenía todo aquello que él no tenía. Pero, al final, quizá fueran más iguales de lo que le parecía. Ambos deseaban aquello que, aparentemente, no podían tener.

—No hay nada de eso en ti, Candy —le dijo él—. Quizá ellos no te merezcan. —

Igual que él.

Terry dirigió al semental hacia Blackthorn Manor. Candy se acomodó en la silla delante de Terry. Cabalgaron en silencio. Él saboreó la sensación de tenerla contra su cuerpo, de sentir su dulce olor. Ése era un momento en el tiempo en que nada les separaba, a pesar de que al día siguiente todo volvería al lugar donde debía estar.

Candy en la enorme casa. Él en los establos. Ella era una señorita a la espera de recibir todo aquello que se merecía de la vida, todo sería suyo con el tiempo. Y él... Bueno,

Terry ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era. Era un hombre del cual lady Candice

White debía mantenerse apartada. Eso sí lo sabía.

La feria en Devonshire era un espectáculo impresionante. Puestos de mercaderes, compra y venta de caballos y de ovejas, e incluso algún que otro espectáculo ambulante. Candy se abrió paso a través de la multitud a paso lento para que su amada Bertha pudiera seguirla. Su tía y su tío caminaban delante de ella, e iban vestidos como si fuera a asistir a un importante baile más que a una feria de campo.

Candy se había decidido por un vestido sencillo, un modesto sombrero y uno de sus chales más viejos. No quería destacar entre la multitud.

Tenía demasiadas emociones contenidas para hacer el papel de gran señorita ese día. Desde que ella y Terry se habían escapado en la oscuridad, ella no se había acercado a los establos. Estaba asustada, lo admitía. Asustada de sus sentimientos hacia Terry. Nada bueno podía salir de eso, pero saberlo no parecía evitar que deseara estar con él.

Terry estaba allí ese día. Se había marchado al salir el sol, y había aconsejado a su tío que apostara el dinero en él y en su semental en las carreras. Si no fuera por la perspectiva de hacer dinero en las apuestas, dudaba que su tío y su tía hubieran querido ir a la feria.

Una mujer que leía el futuro llamó a Candy al pasar por su lado.

—Ven y déjame que te lea el futuro, buena señorita.

Divertida, Candy se detuvo ante el puesto de brillantes colores. La pitonisa llevaba los ojos muy pintados. Llevaba una capucha sobre la cabeza y un anillo en cada dedo de la mano. Candy introdujo la mano en el bolso y sacó una moneda.

—Esto es lo único que tengo —le dijo, lo cual no era del todo cierto, pero era todo lo que podía dar por la tontería de que le dijeran el futuro.

La mujer tomó la moneda y le agarró la mano. Observó la palma de la mano de

Candy.

—Tienes una larga línea de la vida —le dijo—. Pero veo problemas más adelante, en el futuro.

Candy suponía que la mayoría de la gente podía esperar tener problemas de un tipo u otro en el futuro. Se limitó a sonreír a la mujer.

—Hay un hombre —le dijo la mujer, levantando la mirada hacia Candy con sus largas pestañas. La mujer volvió a bajar la cabeza, y de repente le soltó la mano.

Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y se había puesto pálida a pesar de que era de piel morena—. Ve con cuidado con el lobo que hay en tus establos —le susurró—. Mantente lejos de él o vas a hacer que su maldición caiga sobre ambos.

Candy, perpleja, miró a la mujer.

— ¿Perdón?

—Vete ahora —le ordenó la mujer—. No puedo hacer más que avisarte.

Candy se sintió estafada, por decirlo de forma suave. No había lobos en su establo, y esperaba que le dijera que iba a conocer a un hombre especial y que tendría un futuro brillante. Eso era lo que una mujer quería oír. De repente, Candy se preguntó si el lobo al cual la mujer se refería sería, de hecho, un hombre a quien debía evitar.

— ¿Este lobo que hay en mi establo es un hombre o una bestia? —le preguntó a la mujer.

La pitonisa se estremeció.

—Es ambas cosas —contestó. Luego se levantó y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

A Candy se le puso la piel de gallina y se cubrió con el chal.

—Ah, está aquí, lady Candy. —Bertha llegó bufando a su lado—. La perdí en medio de la gente y por un momento me he sentido muy preocupada.

Todavía preocupada, Candy alargó la mano y le dio un apretón a su sirvienta en el brazo.

—Estoy bien. Me he parado para que me leyeran el futuro.

Bertha se burló.

—Eso ha sido malgastar una moneda. Supongo que ella le dice que pronto va a conocer a un guapo joven y que van a tener un futuro feliz juntos. Ese tipo de gente siempre le dicen a una lo que quiere oír.

Las palabras de Bertha solamente consiguieron inquietar más a Candy. Lo mismo había pensado ella. Un movimiento, más adelante, entre los vendedores y los que actuaban, le llamó la atención. Los caballos levantaban la tierra del suelo con los cascos: las carreras de caballos estaban a punto de empezar.

—Venga, lady Candy —le dijo Bertha—. Sus tíos deben de estar preguntándose qué se ha hecho de nosotras. Vamos a ver la carrera con ellos y a tomar una agradable comida.

La sirvienta de Candy nunca se perdía una comida, lo cual era obvio, viendo su figura redonda. Bertha se apresuró con Candy por la calle hasta el prado donde se iba a celebrar la carrera. Candy no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, en dirección a donde se encontraba la pitonisa. La mujer estaba de pie y la miraba. Candy se volvió a dar la vuelta rápidamente.

Candy vio que su tía y su tío estaban sentados encima de una manta tendida en el suelo. Millicent, la sirvienta personal de su tía, había venido con ellos y estaba transportando cosas de la calesa para que su tía estuviera cómoda. La mujer se arrodilló en la manta para desempacar la comida.

—Aquí estáis —dijo tía Elroy al ver a Candy—. Ven y siéntate, Candy. Estamos muertos de hambre.

Complaciente como siempre, Candy se apresuró hasta la manta y se sentó.

—No puedo daros suficientemente las gracias por haberme traído hoy aquí, tío

William y tía Elroy. Sé que a los dos os parecen aburridas estas ferias, pero yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

Con expresión distraída, su tía alargó una mano y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

—Me gustaría que un evento social te pusiera ese brillo en los ojos y ese rubor en las mejillas como lo hace esta basta feria. Quizá no estés hecha para llevar una vida como esposa en sociedad. No es extraño que ningún caballero adecuado haya pedido tu mano, Candy. Tienes unos gustos extraños para ser una joven de buena cuna. Debes de haber heredado esto por parte de tu madre.

Candy bajó la mirada hasta las manos, juntas.

—Siento ser una decepción para ti, querida tía —dijo—. Me esforzaré en el intento de atraer la atención de un soltero adecuado cuando vayamos a Londres la próxima vez.

—Deja en paz a la chica —intervino su tío—. Queremos que sea feliz con su futuro marido, ¿no es verdad, esposa?

Su tía volvió a darle unas palmadas.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tomate tu tiempo, Candy. No hay prisa.

La actitud de tía Elroy era verdaderamente extraña. La mayoría de madres estaban tan desesperadas para encontrar parejas adecuadas para sus hijas que no se podía hablar de otra cosa a partir del momento en que la chica era lo bastante mayor para contraer matrimonio. Dado que sus tíos mostraban poco afecto por ella, Sandy sospechaba que se alegrarían mucho de librarse de ella. Quizá era porque había intentado con tanto ahínco ganarse su amor que no la consideraban una carga tan pesada.

—Debo intentarlo más —admitió—. Voy a cumplir veintiún años pronto, y se me va a considerar prácticamente una solterona.

—Hemos pensado que nos quedaremos en el campo hasta después de tu cumpleaños —dijo su tío con voz aguda—. Creemos que lo pasarías mejor si puedes montar tu caballo y correr al aire libre, tal y como te gusta hacer.

Candy estaba sorprendida. Todavía faltaban tres meses para su cumpleaños. No se imaginaba a su tía pasando ese lapso de tiempo lejos de las fiestas y los amigos de Londres. Candy, de hecho, había creído que sus tutores celebrarían un baile de cumpleaños. Sería una oportunidad para atraer a los pretendientes.

—Qué amable por vuestra parte —dijo ella, sincera—. Sí prefiero el campo al ajetreo de Londres, pero sé que los dos preferís estar en la ciudad.

—Es tu cumpleaños —dijo su tía, olvidándose de darle unas palmadas esta vez—.

Queremos que lo disfrutes tanto como sea posible.

Candy sintió que un sentimiento de ternura hacia su tía y su tío la invadía. Suponía que a veces les juzgaba mal. Simplemente porque no tuvieran facilidad en mostrar el afecto no significaba que no se preocuparan por ella.

—Me haría muy feliz pasar mi cumpleaños en el campo.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo su tía, mirando la comida que la sirvienta les había colocado delante—. Vamos a comer antes de que los caballos empiecen a levantar más tierra y nos arruinen la comida.

Se pusieron a comer. Candy se dio cuenta de que no tenía apetito. Estaba nerviosa. Quizá por Terry y por el semental negro. Quizá por el encuentro con la pitonisa. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de lo poco que comía Candy. Su tía y su tío estaban muy ocupados hablando del último chismorreo de Londres.

—Dos de ellos están casados ahora —dijo tía Elroy—. Algunos dicen que les permiten frecuentar los círculos sociales a causa de su parentesco con la viuda. A mí me parece vergonzoso. Me alegro de que Candy no se haya dejado camelar por ese Albert Grandchester igual que todas las mujeres a las que mira.

La atención de Candy se desvió hasta su tía. Hablaba de los hermanos Grandchester. Los salvajes Grandchester de Londres, como algunos los llamaban. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo que la impresionó como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

—Grandchester —susurró.

— ¿Qué, querida? —preguntó su tía.

Candy, anonadada por haberse dado cuenta de a quién le recordaba Terry, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y no contestó. Terry era la misma imagen de Albert

Grandchester, sólo que él tenía el pelo oscuro en lugar de rubio, y unos ojos oscuros en lugar de claros. No era extraño que hubiera tenido la sensación de que le conocía cuando le encontró en la sala comedor.

Qué extraño que ellos dos se parecieran tanto, por lo menos en los rasgos faciales y en la estatura. Automáticamente dirigió la mirada hacia el prado donde los caballos se estaban colocando en línea. No podía ver por encima de la multitud, así que se puso en pie y se protegió los ojos del sol.

Unos hombres altos le tapaban la vista a Candy.

—No puedo ver nada —les dijo a su tía y a su tío—. Voy a ir un poco más adelante.

—Bertha, ve con ella —ordenó su tía—. Se va a quedar boquiabierta mirando y no se va a dar cuenta si alguien le roba el monedero.

La sirvienta, que todavía estaba ocupada comiendo, rezongó, dejó el plato a un lado y se puso de pie.

—Me he hecho demasiado vieja para ir detrás de ella —se quejó.

Candy no esperó a Bertha. Se apresuró y se metió entre la multitud, ansiosa por ver a Terry. No hizo caso de los empujones que tuvo que dar a la gente para abrirse paso. Llegó delante de todo de la muchedumbre y observó a los jinetes que preparaban a los caballos para la carrera. Terry ya estaba sentado encima de su semental negro: los dos juntos eran una visión formidable. Ambos eran oscuros y ambos eran magníficos.

Candy se quedó sin aliento observando a Terry que hizo pasar a su semental por delante de los demás jinetes, pavoneándose. Terry llevaba el pelo recogido detrás, lo cual dejaba al descubierto su impresionante atractivo. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello, arrugada, que parecía fuera de lugar entre la gente del campo más sencilla. Llevaba un pantalón de montar negro y había limpiado las botas, que brillaban vivamente. Ella no había visto nunca a un hombre más guapo. Aparte del resto de los hermanos Grandchester.

Por supuesto, todos ellos eran guapos. Albert era un buen amigo suyo. Se habían conocido fuera el año pasado. Él se había casado con una mujer de quien algunos afirmaban que era una bruja, pero a Candy le gustó Karen desde el mismo momento en que la conoció. Por Dios, Terry se parecía a Albert. Se parecía tanto que podía ser su hermano.

Debía hablarle a Terry de ese extraño parecido con Albert Grandchester. Quizá eso diera respuesta a algunas de las preguntas que Terry tenía acerca de su padre.

Pero, por otro lado, eso supondría un problema para los hermanos Grandchester, y Dios lo sabía, ya tenían bastantes preocupaciones por el momento.

Candy no sabía qué hacer con esas repentinas sospechas. Valoraba la amistad que tenía con Albert, le encontraba divertido y agradable y no creía ninguna de las cosas que a menudo se rumoreaban de él. Pero Terry encontraría consuelo si finalmente sabía cuál era su origen, si es que sus sospechas se confirmaban. ¿Cómo no podían hacerlo? Terry tenía que ser un Grandchester, eso era todo.

«Ten cuidado con el lobo que hay en tu establo.» El aviso de la pitonisa le vino a la mente de repente. No el lobo, sino el Grandchester. Terry era un hijo ilegítimo, pero seguro que era un Grandchester. Candy estaba ansiosa por decirle que había resuelto el misterio de quién había sido su padre.

Los jinetes se pusieron en línea delante de ella. Los caballos cabeceaban y pisaban con fuerza el suelo, ansiosos por lanzarse a la carrera. Detrás de ella oyó que los hombres hacían sus apuestas. Terry era el favorito: la mayoría apostaba a favor del nuevo hombre del conde.

También oyó rumores entre las mujeres que había alrededor: susurraban discretamente acerca del atractivo y la excelente forma física del nuevo encargado de los establos; esos rumores la pusieron tensa.

—Imagino que lady White pasa más tiempo del normal con los caballos de su esposo estos días —bromeaba una de las mujeres—. He oído decir que le gusta que sus amantes sean jóvenes y varoniles.

—Entonces, éste no le habrá decepcionado. —Otra de las mujeres se rió—.

Supongo que ese hombre estará acostumbrado a servir a las mujeres de sus jefes, igual que un buen semental.

Las mujeres se rieron y Candy se apartó de esa charla para que se le pasara el malestar que empezaba a sentir en el estómago. Se había dado cuenta de cómo su tía había mirado a Terry esa primera mañana en el comedor. Vio que le evaluaba con la mirada. Candy no le había dado mucha importancia, aparte de pensar que era un tipo de hombre que llamaba la atención de una mujer, fuera o no joven. Seguro que su tía no le había abordado en los establos, dado que ya estaba madura para tener aventuras.

De repente, los celos la inundaron. No tenía ningún derecho a sentir esa emoción.

No tenía ningún derecho a sospechar que su tía había hecho otra cosa aparte de apreciar el atractivo de él, que había actuado en interés propio. Entonces Sandy recordó la advertencia de su tío, de que las gallinas tenían que comportarse de forma adecuada. ¿Lo había dicho más para su esposa que para Candy?

«Tonterías», se reprendió a sí misma. Nunca había sentido celos por un hombre y no le gustó esa emoción. Eso provocaba que una pensara de forma irracional. Para tranquilizar esa repentina preocupación, miró a su alrededor para encontrar a su tía y a su tío, que se habían unido al público de la carrera. Se encontraban a unos metros de distancia, y su tía estaba observando a Terry mientras éste ejercitaba al caballo y su tío hacía sus apuestas.

Terry, como si notara la mirada de tía Elroy, miró en dirección a la mujer, le aguantó la mirada unos momentos y luego apartó la vista, seguramente en busca de un objeto de atención más bonito y joven. Sus ojos aterrizaron en Candy. Ella intentó mirar hacia otra parte, pero no pudo. Era curioso, nunca había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estómago ni el pulso acelerado cuando Albert la había mirado. Tan parecidos y, a pesar de ello, tan distintos.

Sonó una trompeta y Terry apartó la mirada; ahora su interés estaba centrado en la carrera. Candy se había ruborizado cuando él había mantenido la mirada en ella y ahora miró a su alrededor, incómoda. Su tía la estaba mirando con una expresión de desaprobación que era evidente por el ceño fruncido que mostraba. Candy se negó a sentirse avergonzada ahora que había sabido del gusto de su tía por los hombres más jóvenes. Era evidente que era correcto que ella se comportara mal, pero no para Candy. Levantó la barbilla en un gesto de desafío que consiguió que su tía la mirara con expresión de sorpresa.

Se oyó un disparo y Candy dirigió la atención a la carrera. Los caballos y los jinetes salieron disparados hacia delante y la multitud rompió en gritos de ánimo. Cómo le hubiera gustado formar parte de esa carrera. Montar a una velocidad vertiginosa a través del prado, el cabello ondulante al viento, a horcajadas y controlando a su caballo. Se vio absorbida por la actividad y gritó con la multitud cuando Terry empezó a sacar ventaja a los demás corredores.

Terminó casi antes de que hubiera empezado. Terry se erigió en ganador con gran facilidad, y casi toda la multitud se precipitó hacia delante para felicitarle. Sandy no podía hacer algo así. No hubiera sido correcto, pero por un momento deseó encontrarse entre aquellos que rodeaban a Terry. Deseaba lanzarse en sus brazos y besarle.

De repente se sintió culpable de sus propios sentimientos. Miró hacia atrás, hacia su tía y su tío, esperando que no hubieran sido testigos de su entusiasmo durante la carrera. Ellos no estaban prestándole ninguna atención, sino que parecieran estar manteniendo una acalorada discusión. Candy supuso que tenía algo que ver con Terry. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, hacia el encargado de los establos y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba concentrado en su tía y en su tío.

Era absurdo, pero si Candy no hubiera sido una persona sensata, hubiera creído que Terry estaba escuchando la conversación de sus tíos. No era posible que él oyera lo que ellos discutían a la distancia que se encontraba, por no mencionar los gritos y las palmadas a la espalda que le daban los que estaban a su alrededor. Pero en ese momento, él miró a Candy y ella le pareció que sus ojos tenían cierta expresión de alarma en lugar de su habitual expresión de orgullo.

Al cabo de un momento le distrajeron al ofrecerle el premio de la carrera. Y de repente, su tía y su tío se colocaron al lado de Candy.

—Vámonos a casa ahora, Candy —le dijo su tía—. Creo que ya has tenido bastantes excitaciones por hoy.

La expresión de desaprobación todavía se podía apreciar en los labios apretados de su tía. En condiciones normales, Candy se habría sentido muy mal por haber dado el más mínimo motivo de disgusto a su tía o a su tío. Pero ese día, eso le parecía menos importante. De todas formas, caminó complaciente al lado de ellos y volvieron al carruaje.

Terry también volvería a casa, pero dudaba que fuera con ellos. Parecía que le gustaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Era un lobo solitario. Un Grandchester, en realidad, recordó. ¿Le hablaría de sus sospechas? ¿Resolvería eso algo, o simplemente provocaría más problemas?

* * *

el otro estaba muy corto asi eh aqui otro capi!

gracias por sus comentarios.

feliz noche :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo siete**

«Terry intentaba convencerse de que no era asunto suyo por enésima vez desde que había vuelto a la casa. Él era un sirviente, nada más. No era cosa suya interferir en la vida de Candy y, a pesar de ello, la conversación que había oído entre lord y lady White le preocupaba. ¿Debía decirle a Candy lo que había oído, y le creería ella si lo hacía?

Terry caminó por la oscuridad de los establos, acosado por la indecisión. Nunca se había visto involucrado en este tipo de asuntos anteriormente. Pero en esos momentos ya se había involucrado, lo quisiera o no. Malditas fueran sus capacidades de oído y todo lo extraño que había en él: a veces era una maldición.

Pero había que advertir a Candy. A él le importaba demasiado para ver cómo la engañaban. Ahora hacía una semana que ella no se acercaba por los establos. Había sido afortunado, puesto que él había estado emparejando a la potranca y el tío de Candy no quería que ella fuera testigo de ello. A pesar de todo, se inquietaba al no verla. Eso le había hecho darse cuenta de cuan enamorado de ella estaba. Lo cual le hizo poco bien.

A pesar de que ya era última hora de la tarde, Terry pensó que era mejor hablar inmediatamente con Candy. Sabía cuál de las habitaciones de arriba era la de ella. La semana pasada la había visto una o dos veces mirando desde la ventana hacia fuera. Terry tenía intención de tirar una piedra contra la ventana para llamar su atención, pero se tropezó con ella mientras se dirigía fuera del establo.

—Dios —exclamó ella, sin respiración—. Me has asustado de muerte. ¿Qué haces escabulléndote a estas horas de la noche?

Ella también le había asustado a él.

— ¿Qué haces escabulléndote a estas horas de la noche? —le repitió él una vez más.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —repuso ella—, en privado. Así que me pareció que era mejor esperar a que todo el mundo se hubiera ido a la cama.

A pesar de que sentía curiosidad por el motivo que Candy tenía por ir a buscarle, su preocupación por lo que había oído era lo principal para él.

—Yo también tengo que hablar contigo. Hoy he oído una cosa que deberías saber.

— ¿Has oído una cosa? —Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué me concierne a mí?

Estaban de pie en la entrada de los establos, a plena vista de la casa si alguien miraba o si se encontraba levantado a esa hora tardía. Terry la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia dentro.

—He oído a tu tía y a tu tío discutir en la feria.

Candy le miró con una expresión de extrañeza.

— ¿Cómo pudiste oírles? Por lo que vi, no te encontrabas a una distancia desde la cual pudieras hablar ni oír a mis tíos esta tarde.

No iban a entrar en detalles acerca de sus habilidades auditivas. Ya le había contado muchas cosas acerca de sus extraños dones.

—Les oí —insistió él—. Y estaban discutiendo acerca de ti.

A pesar de que ella se mostraba claramente confundida acerca de cómo había podido oír él la conversación entre su tía y su tío, una llama de interés se encendió en esos hermosos ojos.

— ¿Discutían acerca de mí?

—Sí —respondió él—. Tú tía estaba preocupada por nosotros dos. Por cómo nos miramos el uno al otro. Dijo que habían hecho todo lo que habían podido para que tú no encontraras a ningún hombre aceptable y que no pensaba cometer el error de permitirte estar con uno que no lo era.

— ¿Qué? —Candy negó con la cabeza—. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. No es que ellos no quieren que me case, es que nadie conveniente ha pedido mi mano.

—Candy. —Terry la sujetó por los hombros—. Me imagino que han preguntado por ello muchos más de lo que tú sabes. Tú eres encantadora. Y dulce. Ellos no quieren que te cases porque si no te has casado a los veintiún años, tu herencia quedará bajo su control. Ellos quieren tu fortuna, Candy.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo recibiré mi herencia cuando tenga veintiún años. Hace tiempo que eso se sabe.

Terry tuvo que hacérselo comprender:

—Solamente si estás casada, Candy. Les he oído decirlo. Si no es así, ellos tendrán el control de tu herencia hasta que tú tengas veinticinco años, y en esos momentos imagino que la herencia será tuya tanto si estás casada como si no. Apuesto a que ellos se la habrán gastado para entonces, o la habrán bloqueado de tal forma que tú no podrás conseguirla.

Ella parecía anonadada.

—Pero es mi herencia —insistió—. Nunca me dijeron que estuviera estipulada la condición del matrimonio.

Candy no quería creerle, y Terry se dio cuenta. Continuaba atada a la esperanza de que su tía y su tío la quisieran más de lo que sus actos mostraban.

—No quieren que lo sepas. Tienen muchísimas deudas. Oí que tu tía lo decía mientras discutía con tu tío, a pesar de que hablaban en voz baja. Incluso el techo que tienen sobre su cabeza pertenecería algún día a tu marido. Ellos lo van a perder todo si tú te casas, Candy.

La duda todavía nublaba los ojos de Candy. Era difícil para ella confiar en la palabra de un extraño por encima de lo que ella deseaba creer acerca de su tío y de su tía.

—No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño, Candy —dijo él—. Si no quieres creerme, entonces no lo hagas. Por lo menos te he dicho lo que he oído y tengo la conciencia tranquila.

Ahora que había cumplido con su deber, pensó que debía dar media vuelta y volver arriba, donde dormía, antes de caer en la tentación de tomarla entre los brazos. Terry recordó que ella había ido allí para decirle algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Todavía con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro, Candy se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Yo... no es nada. No es asunto mío, igual que todo esto no es asunto tuyo. No importa.

Él la había herido, tanto si había querido hacerlo como si no. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que Candy sospechaba que su tía y su tío no la amaban, el hecho de que le dijeran que lo único que ella significaba para ellos era un medio para conseguir un fin, para obtener sus deseos más egoístas, la había herido profundamente.

Terry comprendía el dolor que suponía no ser querido. Quizá ella necesitara reposar lo que él le había dicho para poder aceptarlo, para que aceptara que él no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle. Había empezado a darse media vuelta para alejarse de ella cuando su fino oído captó un ligero crujido de una ramita, y el susurro de unas zapatillas sobre las piedrecitas del camino desde la casa hasta el establo.

—Alguien viene —le dijo—. Será mejor que te escondas hasta que sepamos quién es y qué quiere.

Candy pareció despertar de un sueño y miró a su alrededor.

—No oigo nada.

—Silencio —le advirtió Terry otra vez. La tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia una caballeriza vacía—. Escóndete aquí y no salgas hasta que se haya ido, sea quien sea.

—Pero —empezó a protestar... Terry no se lo permitió. Con suavidad, la empujó hacia dentro de la caballeriza con la esperanza de que se quedara quieta. No hacía ninguna falta que le encontraran con ella a solas a esas horas de la noche.

Al cabo de un momento, una figura apareció en la entrada de los establos. Terry no se sorprendió de esa visita. Era la tía de Candy. La mujer le había estado persiguiendo desde la mañana en que fueron presentados. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de visitas de las mujeres de sus anteriores jefes. Terry se sentía divertido, habitualmente, por ese interés, pero no esa noche, y no de esa mujer en especial.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señora? —preguntó.

Ella se acercó a él, pavoneándose.

—Espero que sí. Hoy me di cuenta de una cosa que me inquietó y pensé que debía aclarar el asunto. No me ha parecido adecuado involucrar a mi esposo.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Terry en tono seco.

—Tiene que ver con lady Candice —continuó la mujer—. Temo que ella se sienta atraída por usted. Y de que usted pueda aprovecharse de su inocencia.

— ¿Ah, sí?

La mujer se acercó más a él. La tía de Candy no era una mujer poco atractiva, pero era lo bastante mayor como para poder ser, casi, la madre de Terry. Y la mueca que mostraba habitualmente había hecho más profundas las arrugas en el entrecejo y alrededor de sus labios.

—Me he dado cuenta de la manera en que la mira usted... y de la manera en que ella le mira. Candice es una hermosa joven y no dudo que la encuentre usted de su gusto, pero no permitiré que se divierta con ella.

Terry se apoyó con gesto relajado contra la pared de la caballeriza donde se escondía Candy.

—La honra que quiera usted protegerla.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que incluso una chica sensata como Candice puede dar un mal paso a causa de un rostro atractivo. Y estoy segura de que está usted acostumbrado a que las mujeres se lancen a sus brazos, Terrence. No hace falta, a pesar de ello, que vaya tras sus faldas cuando tiene usted otra opción.

Aunque él sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de ella, Terry le preguntó:

— ¿Qué opción es ésa?

Ella alargó la mano repentinamente hacia él y sus dedos dibujaron un camino en el pecho de él, con gesto perezoso.

—Yo, por supuesto —respondió—. Desflorar a una inocente es una cosa, tener una relación con una mujer experimentada es otra. Mi esposo me aburre y lo ha hecho desde que llevábamos una semana de casados.

Terry no quería que esa mujer le tocara, pero Candy tenía que convencerse de que su tía y su tío no defendían sus mejores intereses, aunque ella deseara creer lo contrario.

— ¿Está usted preocupada de que yo pueda arruinar a lady Candice antes de que pueda usted casarla?

—No sea tonto —repuso la mujer, cortante—. Si le soy sincera, simplemente me ha parecido que ella me pisaba un poco el territorio. Considero que todo lo que hay en esta propiedad es mío... usted incluido. —La mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Ahora que lo dice, no es una mala idea. ¿Sabe?, preferiría que Candice no se casara. Sería un beneficio para mí si no lo hiciera.

Terry sabía que cada una de las palabras que esa mujer estaba pronunciando destrozaba el corazón de Candy, pero quizá Candy era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

— ¿Así que ahora me está usted pidiendo que la desflore para que ella no pueda casarse con un caballero adecuado de su misma clase social?

—Es una posibilidad —repuso la mujer—. Pero primero, quiero mi parte de usted.

¿Llegamos a un acuerdo?

Él sujetó la mano de la mujer antes de que ésta la continuara subiendo por su pecho.

—No. No llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo no le pertenezco como para que me dé órdenes. Yo no le pertenezco como si fuera un caballo de la cuadra de su esposo. No tengo ningún deseo de acostarme con usted, señora.

El rostro de ella, que quizá una vez fue hermoso pero que ahora era amargo, se ruborizó.

— ¿Me está rechazando?

—Yo no tengo muchas cosas, pero imagino que el decidir quién me gusta y quién no me gusta es una de ellas —le aseguró—. Vuelva a la casa y vaya a buscar lo que necesita en su esposo.

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta.

—Es Candice, ¿verdad? Solamente la desea a ella.

Terry pensó en la respuesta.

—Candy me importa. No voy a perjudicarla de la manera en que usted pretende que lo haga, y por supuesto, no voy a hacerlo para que salga usted ganando.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted que yo saldría ganando? —La mujer le miró con perspicacia

—. ¿Y por qué se preocupa, si puede usted obtener lo que desea? A no ser... —De repente, soltó una carcajada—. Oh, vaya, está enamorado de ella.

¿Lo estaba? Terry nunca había estado enamorado antes. Sólo sabía que quería proteger a Candy. Quería que ella fuera feliz.

—Debe irse —le dijo a la mujer.

Candy ya había oído todo lo que tenía que oír.

—Pobre tonto —se rió la mujer—. Incluso Candice sabe cuál es su lugar en la vida, y el suyo. No crea que es usted el primero en recibir un golpe. Hemos tenido que apartar a los pretendientes a golpes, aunque Candice no sabe nada de eso. Yo prefiero que se mantenga apartada. Que crea que no es lo suficientemente interesante para despertar el interés de un hombre. Por lo menos, durante un tiempo más.

—Puedo contarle lo que acaba de decirme a mí —dijo Terry.

La señora arqueó una ceja.

—No se atreverá. Y ella no le creería de todas formas. Candice ve lo mejor en nosotros y siempre lo ha hecho. Sufre este tipo de maldición, supongo. Pobrecita, tan necesitada de amor.

Terry sintió que le hervía la sangre de furia.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no la ame usted? —No había tenido intención de decir eso en voz alta.

Lady White se irguió:

—Yo he cumplido mi deber con Candice. Yo no quise tener hijos. Ni siquiera me gustan los niños, pero mi esposo me convenció que aceptar a Candy y criarla tendría su recompensa. No pienso permitir que mi recompensa me sea arrebatada. Y creo que su tiempo aquí ha llegado a su fin. No quiere usted cooperar, así que me encargaré de que le despidan. Simplemente le diré a mi esposo que no solamente ha intentado usted llevar a Candice a la cama, sino que también me ha hecho proposiciones a mí. Empaquete sus cosas. Se irá mañana por la mañana.

Después de haberle hecho esa advertencia, lady White se dio la vuelta y salió precipitadamente del establo. Terry esperó un momento para asegurarse de que se había marchado. Abrió la caballeriza detrás de él y entró. Encontró a Candy enroscada en el suelo cubierto de paja. A Terry se le partió el corazón. Se agachó a su lado y la acarició con suavidad.

Candy levantó la mirada: tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—No quería creerte. Estoy tan ciega con mis propias esperanzas a veces. Me siento como una tonta. ¿Te alegra eso?

En algún otro momento, Terry suponía que le habría hecho sentir cierto placer el exponer el engaño de su tía, el romper una familia, una familia de clase alta. Pero

Terry no sentía ningún placer en ver las lágrimas de Candy. Le llegaban al corazón.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir.

El esperaba que ella se volviera contra él, y él lo habría comprendido, pero en lugar de eso, ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se inclinó contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Terry la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse.

—Mírame, Candy. Tienes que casarte. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Ella le miró, aturdida.

— ¿Casarme? ¿Con quién?

—Con quien sea —insistió Terry—. Y entonces los dos podéis escaparos a

Gretna Green. Puedes casarte antes de que tu tía y tu tío te lo impidan.

Candy se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

—Es imposible. En primer lugar tengo que ir a Londres y encontrar a alguien, y luego convencerle de que se case conmigo. Mi tía y mi tío no me van a dejar ir sin ellos. No puedo ir sola. No puedo hacer todo ese camino sin algún tipo de protección. Hay ladrones en las carreteras. No es seguro.

A Terry le iban a despedir al día siguiente, de todas formas.

—Puedo llevarte a Londres, Candy. Ahora mismo, esta noche. Puedo protegerte.

Los grandes ojos de verdes se levantaron hasta él. Alargó una mano y le tocó la mejilla con un gesto de cariño.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí, Terry?

¿Sí, por qué? Él nunca había metido la nariz en asuntos que no le incumbían hasta ese momento. Pero Candy era asunto suyo.

—Sé lo que es sentir que uno no significa nada para nadie. Pero tú no eres nada,

Candy. No voy a permitir que te hagan sentir así.

A pesar de que tenía el corazón roto, Candy lo sintió latir con vida en ese momento. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella como Terry parecía hacerlo. Él animaba sus esperanzas y sus sueños. El la había protegido cuando ella había necesitado protección, y le había descubierto el engaño de su tía y de su tío cuando ella había sido demasiado inocente para verlo por sí misma. Candy no podía pensar en ningún caballero de Londres con quien quisiera casarse. Pero sí conocía a un hombre que la hacía sentir como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho nunca, y como ningún otro hombre lo haría.

—Cásate conmigo, Terry —susurró.

Él la miró un momento, asombrado.

—No, Candy —dijo con suavidad—. Tú no puedes casarte conmigo. Ya lo sabes.

—Sí puedo —le contradijo ella—. Podemos escaparnos juntos esta noche, tal y como has dicho. Podemos irnos a Gretna Green.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Candy. Estás preocupada, y no puedes pensar con claridad.

Candy sabía exactamente qué quería, quizá por primera vez en su vida. Amaba a

Terry. Cómo o cuándo o por qué no parecía importarle en ese momento. Pero sabía que él se preocupaba por ella, suponiendo, por supuesto, que no la amaba. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Tenía que conseguir que él deseara casarse con ella por algún motivo que le resultara provechoso a él. Ahora, tristemente, comprendía ese tipo de cosas.

—Estás amargado a causa de lo que la vida te ha negado —le dijo—. ¿Qué mejor venganza que casarte para obtenerlo? Todo lo que yo tengo va a ser tuyo. No vas a tener que dormir nunca más en un establo, Terry.

Él negó con la cabeza otra vez, pero Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. Que estaba considerando su oferta.

—Si todo lo que tú tienes va a acabar perteneciendo a un hombre de todas formas, ¿por qué no dejas que acabe en manos de tu tío? —razonó él.

Candy no quería mentirle acerca de eso.

—Estoy enojada —admitió—. Y dolida. He pasado toda mi vida bailando al son que ellos tocaban con la esperanza de obtener su aprobación, su amor. Estipularemos acuerdos, si te casas conmigo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Mi independencia —respondió ella—. Tengo intención de hacer lo que me plazca.

— ¿Y qué esperarías de mí?

Mirándole a los ojos, deseó decirle que esperaría que la amara, pero Candy había aprendido la lección sobre el amor. Ahora sabía que eso no era una cosa que alguien pudiera arrancarle a otra. Era una cosa que se daba de forma voluntaria, con libertad.

—Esperaría que hicieras lo que quisieras, también —repuso—. Siempre y cuando eso no interfiera con lo que yo desee.

Él se rió, burlón.

—Quieres tenerme bajo tu yugo.

Eso no era lo que verdaderamente deseaba Candy, pero no podía decirle qué era lo que deseaba de verdad. Eso le demostraría que no había aprendido nada.

—No estoy tan ciega como lo estaba ayer, ni anteayer. Ahora comprendo que mi visión del mundo no era la verdadera. La gente no es buena y amable simplemente por el hecho de serlo. Siempre quiere algo.

Esa respuesta rompió el corazón de Terry. Él acababa de destrozar su visión del mundo. Ya le había robado la inocencia. Pero ella tenía razón. ¿Qué mejor venganza contra una clase que le había tratado mal a él y a su madre que adoptarla por matrimonio? ¿Tener todo aquello que le había sido negado? Tenerlo todo... excepto a Candy. A pesar de todo, no era un tonto. Y Candy necesitaba su ayuda.

—De acuerdo —le dijo—. Me casaré contigo, Candy.

Candy se limpió la nariz con la manga.

—No tengo dinero propio.

Eso no era un problema en esos momentos, y Terry suponía que tampoco sería un problema en el futuro.

—Tengo el premio que he ganado hoy. Nos va a permitir llegar adonde tenemos que ir, ida y vuelta.

Se miraron el uno al otro en la oscuridad. Terry notó que ella se sentía súbitamente indecisa, y se alegró de ello, a decir verdad. Él sería un loco si rechazara esa oferta. Pero si ella decidía recuperar el sentido común, no podía decir que no se sentiría aliviado. Al cabo de un momento, ella inspiró con fuerza y dijo:

—Ensilla los caballos.

* * *

disculpen el error :) como la pagina de fanfiction siempre esta en ingles uso el traductor y no me di cuenta que este me cambio tambien el capitulo pero aqui esta :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo ocho**

* * *

**advertencia: este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura ;)**

* * *

Terry y Candy acamparon a menos de un día de distancia de Gretna Green. Candy se había puesto la ropa del mozo de los establos antes de partir. Terry había demostrado ser útil durante el viaje. Sabía cuándo debían ir por el bosque y cuándo por la carretera. Dónde encontrar caza. Sabía demasiadas cosas para ser un simple mortal. Esa noche dijo que podían encender un fuego.

En esos momentos se encontraban sentados alrededor del fuego y estaban comiendo un conejo asado que él había cazado y cocinado. Terry estaba sentado enfrente de ella. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad... pero ella ya había visto ese brillo antes, cuando no había ningún fuego encendido.

Ella no le había hablado de las sospechas que tenía con respecto su verdadero padre. La huida de Blackthorn Manor no le había dado tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que en escapar. Pero ahora tenía que decírselo. Él merecía saberlo.

—Hace tiempo que quiero decirte una cosa —le dijo.

— ¿Qué es?

Por un momento, Candy se sintió fascinada viendo a Terry que se chupaba la grasa de los largos y esbeltos dedos. Comer esa carne era un poco difícil y no disponían de las comodidades y el lujo de la casa.

— ¿Candy? —preguntó él.

Ella intentó ordenar las ideas.

—Creo que sé quién era tu padre.

Los extraños ojos de él se le clavaron en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso? Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Candy usó el basto pantalón de montar que llevaba puesto para limpiarse las manos de grasa.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, quiero decir, a la luz del día, tuve la extraña sensación de que te había visto antes. El día de la carrera me di cuenta de que eso era porque tú eres la viva imagen de lord Albert Grandchester. El motivo por el cual eso no se me hizo evidente de inmediato es porque tú tienes el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, y él es todo lo contrario.

Terry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Grandchester? He oído hablar de ellos. Cualquier hombre que sepa alguna cosa de caballos ha oído hablar de ellos. No les he visto nunca. No pasan mucho tiempo en Londres, que yo sepa.

—No —asintió ella—. Prefieren la casa de campo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ellos..., bueno, corren rumores acerca de ellos.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Tienen una maldición —dijo él en voz baja—. Se dice que tienen la maldición de la locura.

Candy hizo un gesto negativo con la mano.

—No creo que tengan ninguna maldición. Lord Albert es bastante agradable, en realidad, si uno se toma el tiempo de conocerle lo bastante, y está tan cuerdo como cualquiera. No estoy familiarizada con los otros hermanos, pero supongo que también son igual de amables cuando tienen el humor para ello. Lord Albert y yo somos amigos.

Terry arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Amigos?

Quizá ella se estuviera engañando otra vez, pero Candy pensó que había percibido una nota de posesividad en su voz.

—Está casado —interrumpió —. Quiero decir, no lo estaba cuando le conocí en el extranjero, pero lo está ahora.

Terry continuó observándola, como sí intentara decidir si su amistad con lord

Albert había sido más que inocente. Finalmente, preguntó:

— ¿Y me parezco a él?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Más que un poco. Demasiado para que sea una coincidencia.

Terry tomó un vaso de agua.

—El padre está muerto, que yo recuerde.

—Sí —respondió Candy—. Hace poco más de diez años. Él... él se suicidó. Dicen que estaba loco cuando lo hizo, y su mujer loca, también, cuando se fue poco tiempo después. Fue un escándalo.

Él estaba callado, como si pensara en todo lo que ella acababa de decirle.

—Quizá lo que dices sea cierto, Candy, pero no creo que tenga ninguna importancia ahora.

Esa respuesta la sorprendió. Candy se levantó del tronco sobre el que se había sentado.

— ¿No tiene importancia? ¿Saber que eres un Grandchester? ¿Saber que tienes hermanastros? ¿Eso no tiene ninguna importancia para ti?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no cambia nada para mí, Candy. —Él también se puso en pie—. Sigo siendo un bastardo. Sigo siendo un secreto que mi familia quiso mantener oculto ante el resto del mundo. Un acto sucio. Dudo que los hermanos me dieran la bienvenida en la familia con los brazos abiertos, que quisieran compartir su vida y su riqueza conmigo. Sigo sin tener nada. Sin tener un nombre, ni siquiera una posición.

Candy dio la vuelta al fuego para ponerse a su lado.

—Mañana, eso va a cambiar —le recordó—. Mañana vas a tener todo lo que yo tengo. Y lo que es más importante, vas a realizar tu venganza.

Él la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Y tú vas a realizar la tuya. ¿No es cierto, Candy?

Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada de él. Para ella, el matrimonio no era solamente una cuestión de venganza. Pero Terry no necesitaba saberlo.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Conseguiré mi venganza.

El contacto de los dedos de él en la barbilla era amable. Él la obligó a mirarle otra vez.

—Deberías querer más que eso, Candy. Yo necesito venganza. Pero tú no eres como yo. Tú eres distinta.

A Candy las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos. Candy se esforzó en combatirlas.

Estaba equivocado. Ella tenía un sentimiento amargo.

—He pasado la vida queriendo ser la persona que creí que mi tía y mi tío deseaban que fuera. He pasado la vida intentando hacer que me quisieran. Eso es lo único que he querido, que me quisieran otra vez.

Él le secó una lágrima con los dedos. La miró con ojos tiernos.

—Y tú mereces ser... amada. Yo creo que no puedo hacer esto, Candy. Casarme contigo. Ni siquiera por venganza.

¿Terry iba a rechazarla también? Esta posibilidad no se le había ocurrido a Candy cuando se había escapado con él por la noche.

—Tú tampoco me quieres —susurró.

Él cerró los ojos un momento, como si esa acusación le hubiera herido.

—Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi. Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo, Candy. Tú eres buena, y amable, e inocente, y te mereces algo mejor que esto, algo mejor que un acuerdo.

Ella creía que sí conseguía endurecer el corazón contra el mundo, quizá pudiera evitar volver a sentir dolor. Pero ahora Candy comprendía que ella era todo lo que había aspirado en convertirse cuando creciera. Su corazón era blando, y se le ablandaba por ese hombre. Alargó la mano y le tocó la mejilla.

—Eres un hombre mejor de lo que crees ser. Ningún hombre me ha hecho sentir nunca lo que tú me has hecho sentir.

Terry la apartó de repente y le dio la espalda.

—Yo hago que todas las mujeres sientan algo —dijo, en tono seco—. Es uno de mis dones.

Candy no estaba segura de qué significaba eso. Suponía que la forma que él tenía de mirar era un don. Su voz, grave y fascinante, que fluía a su alrededor como la miel, imaginaba que también podía considerarse un don. Pero Candy sabía que la atracción que sentía por él estaba más allá de la belleza. Su olor, incluso aunque la atraía, no podía hacerle sentir nada que ella no sintiera honestamente en su interior.

Quisiera o no quisiera, Terry tenía ética. Ella tenía la fuerte sospecha de que él no tomaría su inocencia esa noche sin haberse casado con ella antes. Lo cual no dejaba a Candy otra opción que seducirle. No podía echarse atrás ahora. No quería echarse atrás.

Candy recorrió la distancia que les separaba y le tocó un hombro. Él se volvió y la miró. Ella se puso de puntillas y apretó su boca contra la de él. Aunque no tenía experiencia en el arte de la seducción, Candy se dio cuenta de que debía librarse de todas las inhibiciones: simplemente actuar según sus emociones y dejar que la llevaran, y a él con ella, esperaba.

Los labios de Terry eran cálidos, firmes y, por desgracia, no respondieron. Ella le miró desde detrás de las pestañas. Él tenía los ojos abiertos. Ella terminó el contacto.

—Dime que me quieres, Candy.

Seguro que él sabía qué le quería. Seguro que tenía la experiencia suficiente para saberlo.

—Ya sabes que te quiero.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo sé. ¿Es mi olor lo que hace que me desees? ¿Tiene la razón algo que ver con esto, de alguna forma? Dime que me quieres a mí, Candy. Sólo a mí.

Él alargó los brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Su olor estaba en el aire, ahora, y Candy tuvo que admitir que era un fuerte afrodisíaco. Pero era el hombre a quien ella quería. Al hombre que le había enseñado a cabalgar a pelo, que la había llevado a través de los páramos bajo la luz de la luna. El hombre que la había salvado de los lobos. El hombre que se preocupaba lo bastante de ella para pensar que merecía algo más que cargar con un peso en aras de la venganza.

Toda su vida Candy había estado esperando ser amada de nuevo. Había deseado que volvieran a amarla. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Terry la amaba.

Quizá él ni siquiera lo sabía, pero ella lo supo y, por el momento, eso era lo único que importaba.

—Es al hombre que tú eres lo que quiero, Terry —respondió ella—. Eres el hombre al que amo.

Los ojos de él se encendieron en la oscuridad.

— ¿Me amas? ¿A un bastardo? ¿A un hombre con extraños dones que no puede comprender y un corazón amargado por un mundo que no le ofrece un lugar adecuado?

Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—Tu sitio está conmigo. El destino nos ha unido. Necesito tu fuerza y tú necesitas mi suavidad.

Despacio, él bajó la cabeza. Los labios de él le rozaron con suavidad los suyos.

—Tú tienes fuerza suficiente por ti misma, Candy —dijo él.

—Hazme el amor —susurró ella—. Comparte conmigo todo lo que eres. Y yo compartiré lo que soy, y lo que tengo, contigo.

Terry emitió un sonido suave con la garganta que fue casi un gruñido. Los ojos brillaron con un fuego azul en la oscuridad.

—No me tientes, Candy. Tú sabes que te deseo.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Entonces, tómame, Terry.

Él le sonrió con cariño.

—Quieres atraparme para que te robe la inocencia y que me vea atado en mi honor para decir los juramentos mañana. Muy lista, Candy.

Aunque lo que él decía era cierto, no hacía falta que lo dijera como si fuera la única razón por la que ella le deseaba. ¿Quién mejor que él? ¿Un hombre que comprendía su amor por los caballos y por montarlos? ¿Un hombre que le permitiría tener su independencia y que no le importaría que ella fuera mala de vez en cuando, quizá siempre y cuando lo fuera con él? No había nada malo en inducirle a que hiciera el amor con ella. Candy le amaba. O creía que le amaba. ¿Se estaba engañando otra vez?

— ¿Me amas, Terry?

Él le apartó un mechón de la cara.

—Es difícil no querer a una mujer como tú.

Eso no era una respuesta. No, realmente.

—Pero ¿tú me amas?—repitió.

Él apartó la vista de ella. Ella creyó que no iba a responder, pero él volvió a mirarla inmediatamente a los ojos.

—Sabes que te amo.

Ella sintió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza en el pecho. La alegría la inundó porque sabía que él no estaba mintiendo, que no estaba intentando engañarla. Al final tenía lo que deseaba. En un gesto valiente, Candy se quitó la camisa y la camisola por la cabeza. Se quedó delante de él desnuda hasta la cintura.

—Demuéstrame que me amas —le dijo.

A él se le encendió un fuego en los ojos y su mirada se paseó por la piel desnuda de ella. Por todo su cuerpo, la piel parecía quemar. Sus pezones se habían endurecido bajo el frío aire de la noche.

—Dios, Candy —susurró él, en un tono bajo y gutural—. Eres tan hermosa. Tu piel parece de porcelana, tan pálida y suave que me da miedo que te rompas si te toco.

—No me voy a romper —le aseguró ella, casi sin aliento—. Tócame y compruébalo.

Terry clavó los ojos en los de ella. Alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Luego bajó la mano hasta uno de sus pechos, que encajó en su mano como si hubiera sido hecho solamente para él.

Ella aguantó la respiración mientras él le acariciaba el pezón con el pulgar, suavemente. Luego Terry se inclinó hacia delante, le besó el cuello y fue bajando hasta que su lengua realizó las mismas caricias que habían hecho con el pulgar unos momentos antes. Candy enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos, fuertes, y sintió que le fallaban las piernas cuando él tomó el pezón erecto entre sus labios cálidos y empezó a lamerlos. Luego él se enderezó, la miró a los ojos y la tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada.

Las sábanas estaban preparadas para pasar la noche y él la llevó hasta ellas, la dejó encima con suavidad y se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Qué sabes de los asuntos entre un hombre y una mujer, Candy?

—No mucho —repuso ella—. Mi tía no me hablaba de ese tipo de cosas. Mi sirvienta me dijo que sentiría dolor la primera vez que estuviera con un hombre.

Terry le pasó un dedo por el brazo.

—Yo no sé nada acerca de estar con una mujer para quien es la primera vez. Pero sí sé que puede haber placer entre nosotros. ¿Estás preparada para sentir ese primer dolor?

Él le permitió un momento más para que ella recuperara el sentido común, pero

Candy no quería recuperarlo. Ella confiaba en él, tenía que confiar en él. No podía haber amor sin confianza.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Confío en ti, Terry.

Despacio, él se quitó la camisa por la cabeza. Candy nunca le había visto sin camisa, y pronto se dio cuenta de que era algo que querría hacer muy a menudo en el futuro.

La piel de él brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Tenía el pecho cubierto por un fino vello oscuro que se convertía en una fina línea que bajaba por encima del musculoso estómago y desaparecía debajo de los pantalones. Ella deseó tocarle, lo deseó tanto que alargó la mano y le pasó los dedos por el pecho. Su piel era cálida al tacto, tal y como sabía que sería. Ella no sabía que un hombre podía parecer tan suave y ser tan fuerte. No había nada excesivo en todo su cuerpo. Solamente músculos de acero y una gloriosa piel bronceada.

—Eres hermoso —susurró ella.

—Ven a mis brazos —ordenó él—. Siente mi piel contra la tuya. Siente la diferencia entre nosotros.

Ella fue a él, con ganas. El contacto de su piel con la de él no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Él enredó los dedos entre el cabello de ella y tiró un poco, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego llevó sus labios hasta los de ella y la besó.

Se fundieron en un beso en que sus bocas parecieron soldarse, las lenguas batallar y toda suavidad desapareció con la brisa de la noche. El vello suave del pecho de él le acariciaba los pezones y le despertó una corriente entre los muslos. Él la tumbó sobre la sábana sin que se separaran las bocas, piel contra piel. Cuando la cabeza de ella, acompañada por la mano de él, tocó el suelo, él terminó de besarla. Terry la miró, hipnotizándola con sus extraños ojos nocturnos; luego se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

Luego fue bajando hasta que encontró un pezón y se lo introdujo en la boca con tanta profundidad que ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Ella levantó las caderas, como si fuera presa de una fuerza incontrolable. Empezó a sentir una pulsación cosquilleante entre las piernas. Despacio, la mano de él empezó a recorrer su cuerpo hacia abajo. Llegó hasta el lazo del pantalón y lo soltó, luego se lo bajó por encima de las caderas y de las piernas.

Candy era una persona recatada por naturaleza, y no era tan sencillo dejar el pasado atrás en una noche. Pero cuando Terry volvió a besarla de nuevo, empezó a relajarse. Mientras la distraía con la habilidad de su boca, empezó a demostrarle la habilidad que tenía con los dedos.

El primer contacto la sobresaltó; notar su mano allí, en un punto que ningún hombre le había tocado antes. Él no la tranquilizó con palabras suaves, sino que continuó besándola mientras le acariciaba los rizos que le cubrían la vulva. No era tan raro, decidió Candy, más distraída por su lengua dentro de su boca que por el objetivo que esa mano pudiera tener.

Al ver que ella no se resistía, él empezó a ser más insistente. Con suavidad, le introdujo un dedo entre los labios y empezó a acariciarle el punto que, seguramente, concentraba todo el placer de ella. Candy se quedó sin respiración e intentó cerrar las piernas.

—No lo hagas —le dijo él con suavidad—. No me cierres el paso. Déjame que te dé placer antes de hacerte daño.

Ella se ruborizó de incomodidad.

—Yo... yo estoy húmeda aquí, por algún motivo.

Él sonrió y le dio un suave y rápido beso.

—Si no lo estuvieras, yo no estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo. Estás húmeda ahí para que nuestros cuerpos se puedan unir. Eso me da la bienvenida dentro de ti, así que no me cierres el paso.

Candy intentó relajarse. Nunca se había imaginado lo que era tener intimidad con un hombre, pero había creído que sería un asunto rápido en el cual ambos dejarían al descubierto las partes necesarias para completar el acto y que luego se recompondrían la ropa y se irían a dormir.

— ¿Puedo tocarte yo a ti también? —le preguntó—. Quiero decir, ¿donde yo quiera?

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes curiosidad?

—Sí —respondió ella.

Él se inclinó y la besó de nuevo.

—Mi cuerpo es tuyo esta noche. —Él se detuvo de repente, se quitó las botas y luego se llevó las manos para desabrocharse el pantalón. Candy se puso de costado, se colocó una mano debajo de la cabeza y lo observó. Pensó que él se tomaba un lapso de tiempo anormalmente largo para desabrocharse los pantalones. Ella pensó que él se demoraba adrede, que debería ser más modesto de lo que fingía ser, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin aliento y que había clavado los ojos en los dedos de él mientras desataba el cordón: él hacía lo que hacía para darle placer.

Finalmente, el cordón quedó desatado y él se bajó el pantalón por las caderas, por las piernas y se lo quitó por los pies. Se enderezó y se quedó de pie delante de ella, desnudo. Ella supuso que había abierto mucho los ojos: como dos lunas gemelas. Le vinieron a la mente la palabra que esas señoritas de la feria habían pronunciado: semental; con razón.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Candy?

Ella le miró a la cara. Las sombras ocultaban sus facciones, pero los ojos todavía mostraban un brillo azul. Despacio, le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, descendió por debajo de los hombros anchos, el pecho musculoso y el abdomen plano, hasta el miembro que se erguía, orgulloso y bastante impresionante, desde su cuerpo. Tenía las caderas delgadas, los flancos suaves; las piernas musculosas eran largas y estaban cubiertas por un vello oscuro.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Sea cual sea tu linaje, eres un buen espécimen de hombre.

Él se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado. Aunque tenía los ojos encendidos, su tacto era suave. La besó con suavidad; jugó con sus labios hasta que ella llevó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredó los dedos entre su cabello. Él se tumbó al lado de ella y la tomó entre los brazos. El contacto de piel contra piel, de macho contra hembra, le calentó el cuerpo y acabó con todas las defensas que pudieran quedarle. Lentamente, él le pasó un dedo desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, y luego hasta más abajo.

—Quiero tocarte, saborearte, y hacerte mía... para siempre.

Ella lo quería, también. Ser reclamada por él, reclamarle a él a su vez. Con valentía, alargó una mano y le tocó, le pasó el dedo índice por el pecho amplio, por el estómago plano, y lo llevó hasta su sexo. Él hizo un gesto raro y Candy apartó la mano rápidamente de él.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —le susurró.

—No —le aseguró él—. Sólo es que me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa.

Ella volvió a alargar la mano y a tocarle.

— ¿Está siempre tan., tan...?

—No —le dijo—. Aunque cuando estoy a tu lado, sí, casi siempre.

Ella quiso preguntarle más cosas, pero él se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a besarla.

Candy era inocente, pero no tanto como para no comprender que la charla había terminado. Él bajó un poco y le besó el cuello; luego bajó un poco más. Mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones entre sus dientes y con la lengua, le bajó la mano hasta la vulva y ella no le cerró el paso. La acarició en el mismo punto que le había acariciado antes, la acarició hasta que ella empezó a morderse el labio y a moverse acompasando la presión que ejercían sus dedos. Sintió que dentro de ella se creaba una fuerza, una necesidad desesperada, un hambre que no había sentido nunca antes.

Ahora su respiración se volvía agitada. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y empezó a moverse como si no tuviera ningún control de su propio cuerpo. Él aumentó la presión y luego le deslizó un dedo dentro de la vagina. Inmediatamente, ella casi se levantó de la sábana.

—Con suavidad —le dijo él, sus labios contra los de ella, y Candy pensó que ése era el mismo tono que empleaba para tranquilizar a los caballos nerviosos. La presión de sus dedos cesó y ella deseó lloriquear, suplicar, pero no estaba segura del motivo.

Con suavidad él le hizo abrir las piernas con sus rodillas y luego se instaló entre sus muslos. Instintivamente, Candy se tensó debajo de él, pero él la besó, distrayéndola, y ella, al ver que él no hacía ningún movimiento, empezó a relajarse, a saborear la sensación de los labios de él sobre los suyos, de su lengua dentro de su boca moviéndose a un ritmo que ella quiso imitar con los labios por alguna extraña razón.

Él deslizó la mano entre ambos y reanudó la tortura. Él le había dicho que se suponía que debía estar húmeda en ese punto, y Candy se alegraba de ello, porque si no, se hubiera sentido terriblemente avergonzada. Él utilizó esa humedad para acariciar su botón sensible hasta que ella sintió que algo iba a romperse en su interior. Entonces le sintió colocarse en la entrada de su pasaje femenino.

Él le resultaba grande allí, igual que grande era el resto de su cuerpo, y ella notó que la empujaba con la punta del miembro. Él se fue moviendo poco a poco dentro de ella y ella se quedó sin respiración, notando la presión. Él también aguantó la respiración, pero se trataba de una inquietud distinta a la de ella, pensó.

—Mierda —susurró él—. No debería ser tan agradable. Estoy intentando ir despacio contigo, Candy. Es realmente difícil hacerlo cuando es tan agradable.

Y después de haber dicho esto, se clavó dentro de ella. El dolor fue agudo y penetrante, y la pilló por sorpresa. No chilló, aunque la exclamación que logró contener era fuerte. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y, por un momento, se preguntó cómo había conseguido él seducirla y llevarla hasta ese estado. Él la penetró con profundidad y ella se preparó a sentir más dolor, pero éste no llegó. No era que no le notara dentro de su cuerpo; sí, notaba toda su envergadura que la llenaba, la apretaba, pero ahora no había dolor, solamente había presión.

—Ahora que el dolor ha pasado, puedo darte placer —dijo él—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él le dio un profundo beso, mientras continuaba invadiendo su cuerpo con fuerza y constancia. Se movía de una forma que la estimulaba, igual que había hecho antes con los dedos. No era desagradable.

Ella levantó las caderas hacia él. Terry contuvo el aliento y embistió con fuerza.

Ella contuvo el aliento también y entonces su cuerpo tomó las riendas y su instinto, la pasión que sentía por él. El olor de él le invadió los sentidos y algo muy primitivo se despertó dentro de ella. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda, le clavó los dientes en el cuello y él se clavó más, con mayor fuerza, provocándole un gemido de placer. Ella empezó a sentir un cosquilleo y luego una vibración en el punto en que ambos estaban unidos. La desesperación la empujó a moverse, enloquecida, debajo de él. Él se apartó, la agarró por el cabello y la miró, los ojos brillantes de pasión.

Entonces fue cuando ella se rompió, cuando la presión que había aumentado hasta esos momentos no pudo ser contenida por más tiempo. Sintió que el calor invadía todo su cuerpo, y continuó moviéndose contra él, y él también continuó moviéndose, embistiéndola, alargando el placer hasta que ella creyó que iba a morir a causa de él.

Cuando ella ya creía que no podría aguantar más, él se clavó con fuerza, pronunció su nombre con un gruñido y se quedó allí, quieto, como si estuviera a punto de morir. Entonces ella le sintió estremecerse. Se sujetó a él, y notó que ambos corazones latían enloquecidos el uno contra el otro, los cuerpos de ambos cubiertos de sudor, los dos respirando rápida y descompasadamente.

Ella creyó que todo había terminado, que la tormenta que les había azotado, que les había vencido y que les había echado a la orilla, dejándoles incapaces de hacer otra cosa que quedarse tumbados y exhaustos, había pasado. Pero entonces Terry soltó un gruñido y se apartó de ella. Se dobló en dos, sujetándose el estómago.

Candy se recostó de lado, inquieta. Se sentía como si no tuviera ni un hueso en todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Terry?

Él no respondió, pero su cuerpo hacía unos extraños movimientos. Candy no tenía experiencia en hacer el amor, pero no le pareció que eso formara parte de ello.

—Terry —insistió otra vez—. Mírame. ¿Dime qué va mal?

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos tenían un brillo azul, y eso no era algo que ella no hubiera visto antes, pero en el momento en que él abrió la boca para respirar, la luz de la luna se reflejó en sus dientes y no eran los mismos de antes. Sus colmillos se habían hecho más grandes. Ella le tocó el rostro y él la sujetó por la cintura. Candy casi gritó. Él tenía los dedos torcidos, y las uñas sobresalían de ellos, como garras.

Terry bajó la vista hasta sus manos, de la misma forma que había hecho ella, y la soltó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que soy? —susurró, confuso—. ¿Qué es lo que soy? —gritó, en un tono de agonía mientras su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse y a contorsionarse.

Candy se apartó de él. Tomó la sábana del suelo y se cubrió con ella. Temblando, le observó. Ambos se sentían indefensos y aterrorizados. Lo que ella estaba presenciando allí no podía ser real. Esas cosas solamente ocurrían en las pesadillas.

Terry todavía estaba tumbado en el suelo, desnudo, contorsionándose, pero mientras ella le observaba, su cuerpo empezó a verse cubierto por una capa de vello. Sus piernas se encogieron, le cambiaron los rasgos de la cara, y ese hombre que había estado tumbado encima de una sábana, se transformó en un animal que con gran agilidad se puso en pie sobre sus cuatro patas y se quedó mirándola en la oscuridad.

— ¿Terry? —susurró ella.

La bestia no respondió. En lugar de eso, miró hacia el cielo, a la luna llena. El lobo aulló, y en ese sonido desgarrado Candy percibió todo el dolor y la rabia de un hombre que había sido traicionado.

El animal bajó la cabeza y miró a Candy. Arrugó el hocico, mostrando unos colmillos impresionantes. «Amada por él, en forma de hombre; asesinada por él, en forma de bestia.» Esa idea apareció en la mente de Candy antes de que empezara a verlo todo negro, como si la oscuridad la rodeara por los cuatro costados y la engullera por entero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo nueve**

La luz del sol que se filtraba a través de los árboles despertó a Candy. Estaba enroscada y tenía la sábana arrugada a su alrededor. Por un momento fue incapaz de recordar dónde estaba y por qué. Intentó moverse, pero sus músculos protestaron. El dolor entre los muslos de la noche anterior volvía a aparecer. Se sentó con un gesto brusco y miró alrededor del campamento.

Terry se encontraba sentado encima de un tronco y la miraba. Se había vuelto a poner el pantalón y estaba sentado con una sábana encima de los hombros, temblando. Volvía a parecer humano, otra vez... o casi. Tenía una mirada angustiada.

— ¿Qué me ha sucedido, Candy?

Ella no quería pensar en eso. Deseaba desesperadamente fingir que la noche anterior no había pasado nada... por lo menos hasta cierto punto.

—Te convertiste en lobo.

Él parpadeó, confuso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Actué como una bestia?

Candy tenía dificultades en comprender qué había sucedido la noche anterior, y mucho más en explicarlas, y más a la persona a quien le habían sucedido. Solamente podía ser directa.

—No, Terry. Un lobo. Un animal. Te convertiste en un lobo ante mis propios ojos.

Él se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo; luego mantuvo la mano un poco levantada y se la observó.

—Lo que dices es imposible.

—Es posible —replicó ella, envolviéndose mejor con la sábana, pues el aire de la mañana era frío—. Nunca lo habría pensado... hasta la otra noche.

Él se levantó y se quitó la sábana.

—Debemos de haberlo soñado —dijo, y la mirada que le dirigió le suplicaba que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

¿Podía Candy fingir que estaba de acuerdo con él? Toda su vida había sido un engaño hasta ese momento. Debía ser honesta con él y consigo misma.

—Tus dones —le dijo—. ¿Podría ser que éste fuera uno de ellos?

— ¿Dones? —gruñó él—. Si me sucedió lo que dices que ocurrió, eso no es un don, Candy. Es una maldición.

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de la otra noche? —preguntó ella.

Él suavizó un momento su expresión de enojo. Terry se colocó al lado de Candy y se agachó.

—Nosotros —respondió—. Juntos. Siendo uno. Luego, el dolor. El horrible dolor.

Después de eso, nada, hasta que me he despertado desnudo y temblando en el bosque esta mañana.

Candy bajó la vista hasta sus manos con las que sujetaba la sábana.

—Creí que iba a morirme —confesó ella, volviendo a mirarle—. Cuando te quedaste de pie delante de mí con forma de lobo, creí que ibas a matarme.

A Terry se le humedecieron los ojos y apartó la mirada de ella.

—Nunca te haría daño, Candy. Me quitaría la vida antes que permitir que yo, bajo cualquier forma, pudiera hacerte daño. —Volvió a mirarla—. Tengo que irme de aquí.

Ése tenía que haber sido su día de boda. Y no, no hubiera sido una gran celebración con flores y una iglesia y toda la sociedad presente, pero fuera lo que fuese, tenía que ser suyo. La otra noche Candy encontró todo lo que buscaba en ese hombre. No podía dejar escapar ese sueño.

—Quizá no vuelva a suceder. —A lo mejor era una idea fantasiosa, pero Candy no estaba segura de no tener razón. Quizá la otra noche ambos estuvieran drogados, drogados el uno del otro, y por eso ella había creído que él se había convertido en un lobo.

— ¿Y si vuelve a suceder, Candy?

— ¿Y si no vuelve a suceder? —replicó ella.

Él la miró a los ojos un largo momento y le dijo:

—De acuerdo. Voy a esperar una noche más. Espero que no sea un error, Candy.

Terry se fue a cazar por la tarde. Sus sentidos, siempre más agudos, según sospechaba, que los de un hombre normal, ahora se encontraban afinados diez veces más. Oía de una manera que no había oído nunca antes. Podía detectar movimientos entre la maleza a una distancia que resultarían invisibles a cualquier mortal. A veces, al detectar a un animal, no lo veía a él en absoluto sino a la sangre que le corría por las venas. ¿Era posible que lo que Candy decía que había ocurrido la otra noche hubiera ocurrido de verdad? Le habían estado pasando imágenes por la cabeza durante todo el día. Imágenes de los dos juntos, haciendo el amor, luego el dolor, la visión de su mano cubierta de pelo y con garras. Se sentía casi enfermo cuando lo recordaba... enfermo, pero mientras veía a Candy moverse por el campamento también sentía otra cosa. Algo primario. El instinto de aparearse con ella otra vez.

Terry meneó la cabeza e intentó desconectar de ese pensamiento. Había dejado su semilla en Candy la noche anterior, seguro de que iba a casarse con ella al día siguiente. Si ahora él era esa bestia, hombre durante el día y animal durante la noche, no podía casarse con ella. Y quizá había plantado la semilla de un bastardo. Él debería saber mejor que nadie que no debía hacerle eso a ningún niño.

—Candy, ven aquí —la llamó.

Ella levantó la vista mientras echaba un montón de ramas en el fuego, donde se estaba asando la cena. Había esperado que ella mostrara cierta cautela con él, pero ella no dudó en ir hasta él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Terry?

Ella se puso delante de él, tan hermosa, sus ojos con una expresión de preocupación... preocupación por él, se dio cuenta.

—Siéntate. —Hizo un gesto hacia un lugar que había a su lado.

—Pero la cena... —empezó ella.

—Puede esperar —terminó él.

Candy se sentó a su lado. Él le tomó la mano, delicada, con la suya.

—Esta noche, cuando la luna esté alta, si sucede otra vez, quiero que me hagas una promesa.

—Ese árbol —dijo Candy, señalando en la dirección donde tenían el lecho—. Puedo trepar fácilmente si...

—No —la interrumpió él, mirándola a los ojos con insistencia—. No quiero que escapes de mí, Candy. —Terry sacó la pistola de la cartuchera y se la dio—. Quiero que me mates.

Los hermosos ojos de ella le miraron, muy abiertos. Rehusó tomar el arma que él intentaba ponerle en la mano.

—No, Terry —dijo ella, sin aliento—. No me pidas que haga esto. Te amo.

Él sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Le tomó la mano y le obligó a que la sujetara.

—Si me amas, lo harás por mí, Candy. Yo no tengo vida. Un hombre durante el día, una bestia durante la noche. Estaré mejor muerto.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes tener una vida, Terry. Una vida conmigo. Tal y como habíamos planeado. He estado pensando. Podríamos ir a ver a los hermanos Grandchester...

—No —la interrumpió él—. No voy a suplicarles. Tengo mi orgullo, Candy. Si son los de mi sangre, nuestro padre no quería que tuvieran nada que ver conmigo, porque si no fuera así, él se hubiera ocupado de que me hubieran criado con ellos. Se hubiera ocupado de que me conocieran antes de morir.

—Pero quizá ellos sepan qué es lo que te sucede —insistió Candy—. Se dice que están malditos. Quizá la maldición no sea de locura, como todos creen. Quizá sufran lo que tú ahora sufres. Quizá conozcan una forma...

—Candy —dijo él, ahora con mayor amabilidad—. ¿No lo ves? Eso es porque nuestro padre debía de saber que algo estaba mal en mí y por eso me mantuvo en secreto, escondido, avergonzado e incómodo por mi causa. No, no voy a ir a verles.

Ella dejó la pistola en el suelo y se levantó. Le miró.

— ¿Prefieres morir? —le preguntó—. ¿Es eso, Terry? ¿Tu orgullo vale más que tu vida, que nuestra vida juntos?

Él se levantó y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Nosotros no tenemos ninguna vida juntos —dijo, como si fuera un niño torpe—.

No, si eso sucede otra vez esta noche. Ahora prométemelo.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No te lo voy a prometer. No creo que me hagas daño, Terry. Hubieras podido hacerlo ayer por la noche. Yo estaba inconsciente. Quizá no recuerdes qué sucedió, pero creo que continúas siendo tú de alguna forma, incluso aunque la bestia te haya poseído físicamente.

—También creías que tu tía y tu tío se preocupaban más por ti que por tu herencia

—le recordó él, desagradable. Ella se apartó un paso de él, como si la acabara de golpear, y él se sintió como una bestia—. Perdóname —le dijo con suavidad—. Ha sido cruel decirte eso.

Candy enderezó la espalda y levantó la cabeza.

—La verdad a menudo es cruel. Así que ya que hablamos con honestidad, quizá debas examinar tus propios motivos para rechazar cualquier tipo de ayuda por parte de nadie. Creo que te gusta, Terry, ser un bastardo. Estar amargado. Desear venganza. Si tienes todo eso, entonces no necesitas nada más, ni a nadie. No tienes que ser responsable. No tienes que dar nada. No tienes que triunfar ya que sientes que tu padre ha fallado. No tendrás que mirarte un día en el espejo y darte cuenta de que eres como él.

— ¡No soy como él! —Terry no había tenido intención de chillar, ni de sobresaltarla, pero, diablos, no se parecía en nada a ese hombre que debió de haberle engendrado. Él nunca abandonaría a un hijo suyo... ¿o sí? Por lo que sabía, podía estar haciéndolo en ese momento. Terry ya no tenía hambre. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Tiempo solo. Se alejó.

Casi esperaba que Candy le detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Era mejor que no lo hiciera.

Su hambre física había desaparecido, pero su hambre de ella era otro asunto. Él la deseaba. Pero si no podía poseerla en el amor, no debía hacerlo en la lujuria. El hombre sabía eso... pero la bestia que llevaba dentro lo ignoraba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Ronda Thompson los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**Capítulo diez**

* * *

**advertencia: este capitulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura ;)**

* * *

Candy se había dormido, y Terry la despertó. Se metió en el lecho desnudo. Ella había empezado a temer que él no iba a volver. Había estado yendo a ver a los caballos, atados en un prado cercano, para asegurarse de que el semental continuaba al lado de la yegua. Candy había comido, había limpiado el campamento, y había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido para pasar el tiempo; luego, como no tenía nada que hacer, le había entrado sueño.

—Candy —le dijo él en voz baja, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su calidez. Tenía el pelo húmedo: era evidente que había encontrado un riachuelo y se había bañado, y ella deseaba hacer lo mismo. Sólo había podido lavarse lo mejor que había podido, con el agua de las botellas.

— ¿Sabes que tu olor atraviesa el bosque y me encuentra esté donde esté? —le preguntó él, mordisqueándole el cuello con ternura—. Tu olor siempre me va a hacer volver a ti. No me puedo resistir.

Las manos de ella le acariciaron como si ella no tuviera ningún poder sobre ellas.

¿Era posible que ella y Terry hubieran estado soñando la otra noche? ¿Era posible que dos personas, unidas en cuerpo, alma y corazón, compartieran la misma pesadilla?

Más que otra cosa, Candy deseaba creer que podían, que, de hecho, eso era lo que había sucedido. Sus manos, acariciando su piel cálida y suave, le hacían evidente que él era sólo un hombre. Él se apretó contra ella y ella notó su deseo. Se le aceleró el pulso. Candy cerró los ojos y se negó a pensar en lo que había pasado la otra noche. Con los ojos cerrados no podía ver si los ojos le brillaban con un tono azul en la noche.

—Bésame —le susurró ella.

Él lo hizo, con gran suavidad, lo cual casi le rompió el corazón. A él le temblaba el cuerpo de deseo por ella y, a pesar de ello, sus labios eran tiernos. En ese instante ella supo que nunca debía temerle. No importaba si habían compartido una pesadilla o si la pesadilla había sido real: Terry no podía hacerle daño. Fuera quien fuera, fuese lo que fuese, ella le amaba.

Enredó sus dedos entre su cabello y le colocó los labios contra los de él, los abrió y le invitó a entrar en ellos. Él lo hizo. La ternura desapareció con una pasión apabullante. De repente, él empezó a tirar de sus ropas, y ella hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle. Entre besos, su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Las manos de él corrieron por todo el cuerpo de ella, por sus pechos, por su estómago, por entre sus muslos.

Ella ya estaba húmeda para él cuando sus dedos empezaron a acariciarla. Él gimió con sus labios fusionados con los de ella y le abrió las piernas con las rodillas. Él se había mostrado suave al entrar la noche anterior. Esa noche embistió directamente, penetrándola con un suave empujón que la obligó a contener el aliento.

—Rodéame con las piernas, Candy —le ordenó.

Sin dudarlo, ella le obedeció. Él la sujetó por las caderas y la penetró con fuerza otra vez, y otra y otra y otra hasta que ella tembló y arqueó la espalda tanto por placer como por dolor, sujetándose a él mientras él les conducía a ambos hasta el límite de la cordura. Él se volvió primitivo, le mordía el cuello, pero no con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle sangre, y ella, a su vez, le clavó las uñas en la espalda, le animó a que siguiera, se volvió tan primitiva como él. La tensión aumentó en su cuerpo, creció hasta que explotó. Arqueó el cuerpo hacia él y pronunció su nombre en un grito. Él embistió con fuerza una vez y se sintió latir dentro de ella, sintió que había derramado su semilla.

Ella se quedó sujeta a él, ambos respirando con dificultad y sus corazones latiendo salvajemente el uno contra el otro... entonces el primer espasmo de dolor le asaltó.

Terry se apartó de ella bruscamente.

—La pistola, Candy —gruñó—. ¡Toma la pistola! — Ella se sentó, se cubrió los pechos desnudos con la sábana y le miró. Le brillaban los ojos con un tono azul, pero incluso en la oscuridad pudo ver que los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

—Por favor, Candy —se esforzó él—. Me moriría si te hiciera daño. Te amo.

Ella alargó la mano y le tocó el pelo, se lo apartó del rostro.

—Confío en ti, Terry. Ahora tú debes encontrar la fuerza de confiar en ti mismo.

— ¡Maldita seas, Candy! —gritó él—. Tu corazón confiado te va a matar.

Otro espasmo, más fuerte, le asaltó. Candy se apartó de él. Se colocó contra el árbol al que le había dicho que treparía si se sentía amenazada, pero no se dispuso a hacerlo. La pistola se encontraba en una bolsa que había colocado en la base del árbol. Con manos temblorosas, metió la mano y sacó el arma.

Delante de ella, encima de la sábana en que acababan de hacer el amor, Terry realizó la danza del lobo. Su cuerpo se retorció. Primero fue una espesa capa de pelo la que cubrió su cuerpo, luego aparecieron los dientes, los colmillos, su cuerpo disminuyó de tamaño y desapareció. El lobo se puso en pie rápidamente.

A pesar de lo que ella le había dicho a Terry, su primer instinto fue agarrar con fuerza la pistola, levantarla y apuntar a la bestia. El animal la miró directamente a los ojos. Eran los ojos de Terry que la miraban desde la cabeza de un lobo. Candy bajó la pistola.

—Si quieres matarme, adelante —dijo, con suavidad—. Pero el hombre que hay en ti se enojará mucho.

El lobo inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Al cabo de un momento se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la noche. Candy exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo. Dejó la pistola a su lado y se apretó la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. Esperaría a la mañana para saber si Terry le había dicho la verdad. Si su olor siempre iba a hacerle volver.

Candy pasó la noche entera esperando, escuchando, con la esperanza de que

Terry volvería en la forma del hombre a quien amaba. Oyó el chasquido de una rama y levantó la cabeza. Terry estaba desnudo entre los arbustos y temblaba bajo el aire de la mañana. Candy se sujetó la sábana, se levantó y fue hasta él. Se miraron el uno al otro un momento y Candy dio un paso hacia él, abrió la sábana y le rodeó con ella a su lado. Tenía la piel helada.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te dije que hicieras, Candy? —le preguntó, los labios pegados a su cabello—. Ahora los dos sabemos que no había sido un sueño que hubiéramos compartido.

—Y los dos sabemos que no me hiciste daño —replicó ella.

—Sí —gruñó él.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le miró.

— ¿Por qué tienes que creer lo peor de ti mismo, Terry?

Él la miró a los ojos con dureza.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que estés aquí conmigo, compartiendo tu calor, ahora que sabes lo que soy?

Ella apretó la sábana alrededor de ambos.

—Porque te amo —respondió ella—. Eso es el amor, Terry. Es incondicional. ¿Es que tu amor por mí no es igual?

Él se quitó la sábana de encima y se apartó de ella. Caminó hacia el lugar donde había dejado su ropa la noche anterior y empezó a vestirse.

—Es precisamente porque te amo que debo hacer lo mejor para ti, Candy. Voy a llevarte a Londres.

Ella sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

— ¿A Londres?

—Seguro que allí tienes amigos con quienes puedas instalarte. Encontrarás a un hombre adecuado, tal y como deberías haber hecho desde el principio.

Candy le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No voy a irme. Estamos a un día a caballo de Gretna Green y tengo intención de ir allí y casarme contigo, tal y como acordamos.

Terry se puso la camisa por la cabeza.

—No voy a casarme contigo, Candy. No ahora.

Ya estaban otra vez en lo mismo. Candy sintió que la frustración le retorcía el estómago.

—Entonces me vas a llevar a casa —dijo ella—, no a Londres.

Terry hizo una pausa mientras se vestía y se frotó la frente.

—No puedes volver allí y tú lo sabes. No hasta que...

—No voy a casarme con otro —le interrumpió ella—. Iré a casa y haré lo mejor que pueda con mi vida, más sabia ahora con respecto a mi tía y a mi tío. Quizá con el tiempo tú vuelvas. Quizá, con el tiempo, me amarás como yo te amo.

Él soltó una palabrota y se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

—No es que no te ame, Candy. Sabes que te amo. Pero...

—Pero tu orgullo te impide tener todo lo que debería ser tuyo —le interrumpió ella otra vez.

Terry se preguntó qué pasaba con esa chica. ¿No se daba cuenta de que era imposible que estuvieran juntos ahora? ¿De que él estaba maldito? ¿De que ella también cargaría con la maldición, a su lado? Lo hubiera sido igualmente sin tener en cuenta qué era él, solamente por quién era él. Había sido una locura por su parte el haber accedido a su propuesta de matrimonio. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿En que ella podía hacerle mejor de lo que era?

Ya le había hecho mejor de lo que nunca había creído que sería. Había sido amado por una mujer como ella. La idea de vengarse contra los de su clase había desaparecido ante la maravilla de su amor. Él había juzgado a todo el mundo a partir de las acciones de un solo hombre. Candy le había demostrado que todavía quedaba bondad en el mundo, que se podía encontrar amabilidad en los demás, sin importar si vivían en una gran casa o en un establo.

Gracias a ella había sentido esperanza. Esperanza de ser capaz de erigirse por encima de quién era y de convertirse en un hombre mejor. Ahora sabía que ser un hombre mejor no tenía nada que ver con en qué lugar de la sociedad nacía uno ni en dónde tenía uno su casa. Pero había aprendido esas lecciones demasiado tarde.

Ahora ni siquiera era un hombre. Era otra cosa.

Terry bajó la mirada hasta Candy, que se había quedado de pie, envuelta en la sábana, con la cabeza alta. Incluso sin sus buenas ropas y buenos modales, ella era una auténtica dama. A su madre le hubiera gustado. Y Candy tenía razón. Era su maldito orgullo lo que le hacía ser menos de lo que podía ser. Siempre había sido su orgullo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Candy?

Ella le miró con expresión más tierna.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo, Terry. Quiero que vayas a ver a tus hermanastros y que hables con ellos acerca de lo que te ha ocurrido. Si ellos te invitan a compartir su vida, entonces debes aceptar y declararles tu familia. De la misma manera que haré yo.

Él respiró profundamente. Era difícil dejar a un lado el orgullo, pero por ella lo haría.

—Si ése es tu deseo, Candy. Por ti voy a renunciar a mi orgullo. Por ti haré cualquier cosa.

A Candy se le iluminó el rostro y su sonrisa estuvo a punto de dejarle ciego. Ella alargó una mano hacia él, pero de repente el dolor volvió a asaltar a Terry. Se dobló y se llevó las manos a las rodillas, intentando respirar. La siguiente punzada de dolor le hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Terry!

La voz de Candy le llegó como desde muy lejos. Terry tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Estaban a plena luz del día, no era de noche y no había luna llena en el cielo. ¿Era posible que la maldición se hiciera más fuerte a cada día que pasaba? ¿Iba a dejar de ser un hombre muy pronto?

— ¡Terry!

Notó la mano de Candy sobre su hombro y se apartó de ella.

—No, Candy —le advirtió—. Apártate. Está sucediendo otra vez. —Miró, frenético, por el campamento—. ¡La pistola, Candy! ¿Dónde está?

—No voy a utilizarla. No la necesito —dijo ella, agachándose a su lado—. Confío en ti, Terry. Tú todavía no has aprendido a confiar en ti mismo.

Ella era vulnerable. Ni siquiera llevaba puesta la ropa que pudiera protegerla de sus dientes, de sus garras, si él la atacaba. Era fácil tener confianza cuando él podía controlarse a sí mismo, pero cuando el animal le poseía...

— ¿Dónde está la pistola? —repitió, y otra punzada de dolor le desgarró el estómago.

Ella no respondió, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la bolsa que había al pie del árbol donde había extendido el lecho para pasar la noche. Terry se puso en pie, tambaleándose, y fue hacia la bolsa. Candy le siguió y ambos tomaron la bolsa al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No, Terry! —sollozó ella.

Él la empujó a un lado, introdujo la mano en la bolsa y sacó la pistola. Sintió la pistola fría en la mano y él estaba temblando con tanta violencia que se preguntó si sería capaz de quitarle el seguro y de disparar. No estaba dispuesto a vivir su vida como un animal. Sujetó el arma con firmeza y miró el largo y brillante cañón; luego levantó la mirada hasta Candy. Los hermosos ojos de ella estaban inundados de lágrimas, y tenían una expresión suplicante y amorosa. Ella tendió una mano hacia él.

—No me hagas esto —le susurró—. Si acabas con tu vida, acaba también con la mía. — Él dudó. —Confía en ti, Terry —le dijo—. Confía en mí.

¿Podía hacerlo? Él nunca había confiado en nadie aparte de en su pobre madre. Y ella una vez había confiado en un hombre. En un hombre que la había dejado de lado rápidamente en cuanto supo que ella llevaba a su hijo. Terry había aprendido que formaba parte de la naturaleza humana el tomar el camino más fácil. Y eso había hecho él... hasta ese momento. Despacio, bajó el arma.

—Por ti, prometí que haría cualquier cosa. Confiaré igual que tú confías en mí,

Candy.

De repente, Terry cayó hacia atrás, contra el árbol. Se quedó sin respiración y en cuanto abrió la boca para inhalar, de ella se desprendió una luz azul. Se le nubló la vista. Le quemaba la garganta. Le caían lágrimas por el rostro y no podía ni cerrar la boca ni respirar. Esa luz fue tomando una forma muy especial, la forma de un lobo. Y sólo cuando esa forma se hubo completado y colocado entre él y Candy, pudo Terry inhalar. El animal le miró mientras él se esforzaba por respirar con normalidad.

Terry le devolvió la mirada.

—Fuera de aquí, lobo —le gruñó.

La forma se perdió lentamente en el bosque.

— ¡Terry! —Candy se colocó a su lado, y las manos frías le apartaron el pelo del rostro—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Él no estaba seguro... pero se sentía distinto en esos momentos. Distinto a como era antes. Era casi como si se hubiera vuelto ciego, sordo, pero no, simplemente era que sus habilidades se habían debilitado y se habían convertido en lo que suponía eran los sentidos normales de la gente. Levantó la vista hasta el pálido rostro de Candy.

—Creo que se ha marchado de mí —le dijo—. Los dones, la maldición, o lo que fuera. Ha desaparecido.

— ¿Desaparecido? —susurró ella—. ¿Estás seguro, Terry?

Lo estaba, y Terry todavía no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. Los dones habían formado parte de él; la maldición solamente había aparecido recientemente. Ahora era solamente un hombre. Pero no, era un hombre enamorado de una mujer. Una mujer que se quedaría a su lado, con o sin maldición.

—Estoy seguro —respondió.

Candy parecía bastante asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Continuar con su vida. El tomó la mano helada de

Candy y le besó los dedos.

—Pienso que deberíamos partir hacia Gretna Green. Tengo pensado casarme contigo hoy mismo, Candy.

Ella sonrió con labios temblorosos, pero era una mujer más fuerte de lo que creía.

Entonces, frunció el ceño.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir que no tienes apellido para darme, Terry.

Él pensó en eso, pero sólo un momento.

—Mi nombre es Grandchester, Terry Grandchester, y estoy pensando que después de casarnos iremos a ver a mis hermanastros. Quizá necesitemos su ayuda en los días venideros.

A ella se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

Terry la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Ya te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Candy.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó ella, mirándole desde esas largas pestañas.

Ella estaba desnuda debajo de la sábana, y Terry pensó que no iba a tardar mucho en recuperarse del hecho de ser solamente un hombre. Pensó que sabía qué era lo que quería esa señorita.

—Tenemos todo el día para ir a Gretna Green —dijo él, besándola—. ¿Qué quieres pedirme, Candy?

Ella le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para hacerle callar.

—Quiero montar tu caballo, a pelo, totalmente desnuda.

Terry la miró desconcertado. No era el comienzo que él había imaginado para su nueva vida juntos, pero tal y como había prometido, no podía negarle nada.

—Y lo vas a hacer —le aseguró, besándola de nuevo—. Pero después de que cabalguemos juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios:

LizCarter

gadamigrandchest

Laura GrandChester

LUCYLUZ

Yancy

rose granchester

CONNY DE G

ladygmimi

Resplandor de la Luna

are

Ara Grandchester

Guest

Shelydekou

Dalia

Remiel22

Lulú G.

VERO

Celia

Maria De Jesus L H

rgranchester

Valentina

irene

Edeny Grandchester

Nathy

JENNY

Nandumbu

tesamoon

OjosEsmeralda

mushisimas gracias a todas por dejar sus comentarios

feliz tarde :)


	11. Chapter 11

¡hola! :) la historia no tiene epilogo :( pero podemos hacer como en her best worts mistake escribirle uno pero siempre la desicion es de ustedes asi que diganme si le damos epilogo esperare sus comentarios :)


	12. Epilogo

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a RONDA THOMPSON los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**como saben la historia es cortita y sin epilogo y perdón por tardar tanto pero aquí esta! espero y les guste :) nathy te has ganado el epilogo discúlpame por tardar tanto!**

**epilogo**

Una vez llegados a Blackthor manor Terry ayudo a Candy a dirigirse dentro, todo estaba en silencio era temprano por lo que sospecho que sus tíos se encontrarían desayunando en el comedor, sin dejar que el mayordomo los anunciara se dirigió con paso firme de la mano de su esposo que le dio un cálido apretón en señal de ayuda. Con un carraspeo se hizo sentir, vio la mueca en la cara de su tía antes de levantar la vista; sabía el por qué de esa mueca, su tía odiaba ser interrumpida a la hora de la comida. Una vez la miro a los ojos vio su mirada reprobatoria que viajo de ella a Terry, la mirada desdeñosa debía deberse al rechazo de Terry en los establos; y una fulminante a sus manos unidas

-imagino que estarás muy feliz de haber dañado tu reputación con el mozo de cuadras y ahora eres tan descarada de presentarte con tu amante en nuestra propiedad- su tía volvió su mirada a su plato mientras su tío no dejaba de mirarla con el ceño fruncido era difícil adivinar que estaba pensando

-querrás decir mía y de mi esposo- Elroy dejo su tenedor a medio camino mientras su mirada fulminante volvió a fijarse en Candy, los huevos revueltos volvieron al plato junto con el ruido que hizo el tenedor al caer salpicando grasa, los sirvientes se retiraron mientras el sonido retumbaba dentro del comedor, la guerra había comenzado.

-¿esposo?- su tío había salido de su mutismo, apartando el periódico a un lado mientras se levantaba de su silla cosa que su tía parecía imposible de hacer como si estuviera pegada a ella mientras parecía que estaba por darle un ataque al corazón

-Terrence Grandchester.- ambos tutores la miraron como si hubiese perdido la cabeza

-te has vuelto loca, te has casado con un don nadie no con un Grandchester- que rápido se había recuperado su tía pensó Candy. Terry la había dejado pelear su batalla al menos los primeros minutos antes de intervenir

-mi padre era Richard Grandchester…- William no lo dejo continuar

-digites que no tenias apellido…- antes de que su tío siguiera fue Elroy quien lo interrumpió

-te abrimos las puertas William te confió nuestros caballos- Elroy seguía aferrándose a la silla- ¡un Grandchester que ridículo! toda esa familia está loca Ja casados, es… es la cosa más estúpida que eh escuchado – la cara de su tía estaba cada vez mas morada- solo te aprovechaste de mi sobrina solo…

-será mejor que mida sus palabras- Terry ya estaba llegando a su límite- están en las propiedades de mi esposa si son tan amables de desocuparla

Tanto los ojos de Elroy como los de William se ampliaron

-¡largo de aquí! Se irá ahora mismo y Candice subirá a su habitación y reflexionara sobre esta broma tan pesada, ya esto llego demasiado lejos su sentido del humor es absurdo, usted es un aprovechado que no hizo más que llenarle la cabeza a mi sobrina de…

-tía elroy la escuche perfectamente, cada palabra que salió de su boca aquella noche en el establo- La complacencia se había acabado ya no quedaba la niña buena que trataba de complacer en todo a sus tutores, no mas sonrisas dulces para los seres que habían hecho de su vida un infierno. Si no fuera por Terry aun trataría de ganar el amor y la aprobación de sus tíos o aun peor, pensaría que era incapaz de inspirar amor ¿Qué habrían hecho sus tíos con ella una vez cumpliera la mayoría de edad y ya no tuviera su herencia? Ahora era una mujer y se encontraba junto al hombre que amaba y que la amaba a ella

-tu…tu mocosa insolente debí haber imaginado que te estarías revolcando con este…

-más cuidado con lo que dice señora- la palabra salió mas a insulto, esa mujer no merecía ser llamada una dama, solo por respeto a Candy no le decía lo que se merecía. Aunque su esposa no pareció importarle y avanzo con paso firme

-mi esposo tiene razón están ahora en mi propiedad y si no me equivoco le deben la dote y mi herencia- volvió al tema importante, no valía la pena seguir escuchando lo que su tía opinaba de Terry y ella. Elroy finalmente se levanto de la silla como si de pie pudiera volver a intimidarla

_Ya no más_ pensó Candy, todo ese valor venia de su esposo que se coloco a su lado nuevamente

-¿Qué? ¿Así nos pagas el haberte criado, alimentado…?

-¿criado? Crecí sola, y alimentado sino me equivoco tía- sintió asco al referirse a ella como si fueran familia al menos no llevaban la misma sangre- me alimentaron del dinero de mis padres mismo dinero que pago tus vestidos, zapatos y joyas.

-vamos Terrence en el estudio están los papeles- al menos su tío aun conservaba un poco de honor

-¡William!- el grito debió haberse escuchado incluso en Londres, su tía estaba indignada ante la actitud tan pacifica de su esposo- esta mocosa…

-cállate Elroy- ni siquiera la miro salió del comedor dejando a Elroy con la boca abierta aun parada frente a la mesa, Terry tomo la mano de Candy sacándola de allí.

Por primera vez escuchaba a su tío hablarle con voz firme y directa a su tía en lugar de su habitual sarcasmo e indirectas

Estuvieron tres largas horas encerrados en el estudio, mientras ella esperaba sentada frente a su tía que la fulminaba con la mirada mientras sostenía entre sus manos una taza que no había dejado de temblar, sin perder sus modales de anfitriona Elroy había salido del comedor una vez comprendió que ninguno de ellos le haría caso, se había sentado frente a ella y ordenado a una sirvienta les sirviera té. La taza volvió a temblar entre las manos de su tía mientras aquel tic nervioso que tantos años vio debajo del ojo de Elroy cada vez que algo le molestaba volvía; seguramente su tía solo quería estrellársela en la cabeza, no se amedranto ante ese pensamiento mantuvo su cabeza bien en alto hasta que la puerta del estudio finalmente se abrió. Vio a su tío estrechar la mano de Terry antes de dirigirse a su esposa

-creí que ya tendrías las maletas listas- su mirada fue fría, pero cuando la desvió y se fijo en Candy había algo mas, quizás un poco de arrepentimiento por la forma en la que trato todos esos años a la hija de su hermano

-William Blackthor manor me pertenece no me iré por ella, me lo debe yo la soporte todos estos años para que venga ahora a quitarme lo que me eh ganado.

Candy sintió ganas de vomitar, ya sabía que su tía no la quería que nunca lo había hecho pero seguirla escuchando soltar su veneno... Sintió los fuertes brazos de Terry rodearla y recargarla en su cuerpo escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras su tía no dejaba de chillar. Terry estaba por explotar al sentir las lagrimas de Candy mojar su camisa sabia que le dolía, tantos años viviendo con esas personas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un sonoro golpe dejo la sala en silencio Candy levanto su rostro para ver a su tía tirada en el suelo con su mano sosteniendo su mejilla mirando incrédula a su esposo

-¡Basta Elroy! te dije que te callaras, suficiente les hicimos ¡suficiente te aguante! recoge tus cosas o me iré sin ti y que Terrence y Candice se encarguen de tirarte a los perros.- Sin decir más salió del salón

Una hora más tarde los veían alejarse en un carruaje directo a Londres, su tío había dicho que alquilarían uno pero Terry les ofreció el que pertenecía a Blackthor manor. El mismo que tantos años habían usado, eran familiares de su esposa pensó que ya que se estaban yendo al menos el cochero los podría llevar; su tío se negaba pero Elroy paso delante de ellos sin mirarlos, tan digna como una reina con su maleta y una mancha roja creciendo en su cara subió sin importarle si su esposa lo hacía. William la siguió luego de un suspiro, se despidió de Terry diciéndole que fue el mejor mozo que había tenido, dirigió su mirada a su sobrina

-lo siento sobrina- miro nuevamente a Terry y con un cuídala siguió el camino que su esposa y subiendo al carruaje el cochero se perdió entre el camino dejando una nube de polvo

A los sirvientes no pareció importarles el cambio, muchos mostraron su alegría; la pobre Millincet que por tanto años aguanto siendo la sirvienta personal de su tía estaba feliz de atender ahora a Candy. Otra que no tardo en festejar fue la vieja Bertha que paso días quejándose de lo quisquillosa que era Elroy lo único que falto es que saltara a una mesa e hiciera un baile pero Candy dudaba que su vieja cadera soportara tanto así que la doncella a pesar de su mala puntería se limito solamente a lanzarle huevos a su tía antes que subiera al carruaje eso explicaba la mancha que llevaba en el vestido

Bertha había vendido los pocos vestidos que su tía había dejado, se alegraba por ella la doncella había aguantado mucho los maltratos de Elroy. Ahora tenía un bonito bastón que le facilitaba moverse por la cocina o golpear el pie del nuevo mozo de cuadra que sospechaba no le desagradaba tanto la vieja sirvienta, el hombre tenía tantos años como Bertha había servido un tiempo en una de las propiedades vecinas, ahora Candy entendía porque Bertha se perdía tanto por esos caminos o la insistencia que mostro en contratarlo cuando necesitaban un nuevo cuidador para los establos y curiosamente el anciano se encontraba desempleado.

Candy iba en el carruaje recostada sobre el cuerpo de su esposo. Los viajes siempre le parecían aburridos. Esta vez su doncella no iba con ella ya no era necesario, como deseo ahora tenía más libertades para moverse a donde quisiera sin necesidad de que Bertha la acompañara. La vieja sirvienta no era muy buena compañía, se limitaba a roncar en el asiento de enfrente o la dejaba ganar en una partida de cartas. En cambio con Terry todo era tan diferente, debió haber imaginado que él no se conformaría con jugar cartas en un carruaje.

El sueva cuerpo de su esposa se removió entre sus brazos, el acariciaba sus rizos perdido en sus pensamientos se sentía bendecido por tan grande ángel en su vida. Se dirigían a visitar sus supuestos hermanos solo había accedido por Candy no creía que en verdad lo fueran a recibir con los brazos abiertos, con Candy había recuperado la esperanza de creer en las personas y en el mismo pero no eran tan ingenuo de creer que unos nobles aceptarían a su hermano bastardo. Aun tenía reservas en contra del tal Albert y sus intenciones de amistad con Candy, su esposa era muy inocente y los nobles demasiados astutos.

El carruaje se detuvo en Londres frente a Grandchester, al bajar del carruaje vio actividad dentro. Lo que significaba que sus supuestos hermanos no estaban en el campo, al menos no los que vivieran ahí. Una Candy adormilado bajo a su lado, ella estaba cansada no era para menos si la mantuvo ocupada durante casi todo el viaje y no precisamente jugando cartas como ella había propuesto cuando subieron listos para partir, solo la había dejado descansar unos minutos antes de llegar, nunca imagino que una vez cerrara las cortinas un carruaje podía dar tanta intimidad, eso explicaba por qué los nobles se empeñaban en no dejar solas a sus hijas dentro de un carruaje hacían bien en cuidarlas pero ahora Candy era su esposa y no creía que fuera a necesitar más la compañía de su doncella. Él la acompañaría en todos los viajes de ahora en adelante.

¿Por qué los nobles se empeñaban en que sus mayordomos fueran ancianos que apenas si se sostenían en sus cansados pies? Uno de esos los recibió y cuando pregunto por Lord Grandchester los dirigió al jardín donde un rubio al ver a su esposa la recibió con una sonrisa demasiado alegre para el gusto de Terry pero al verlos saludarse y compartir un par de palabras entendió el trato de solo amigos que mantenían y pudo ver con buenos ojos a su supuesto hermano, entonces Albert dirigió su mirada a él cuando Candy lo presento como su hermano y sus ojos se ampliaron tanto que pensó que en cualquier momento se le saldrían se sintió un poco incomodo, o lo había reconocido o no le agradaba la noticia de que estuviera casada; sus recelos volvieron.

-Albert el es Terrence mi esposo- no solo Terry fue consciente de esa mirada Candy sonreía satisfecha porque sentía que no se había equivocado Albert no solía mirar así a todo el mundo o a cada extraño que le presentaban

-disculpe mis modales no fue mi intención ignorarlo hace mucho que no veía a Lady Candy. Albert Grandchester señor…- el rubio quería averiguar su nombre para estar seguro que sus ojos no lo engañaban por muchos años creyó ver a su hermano tantas veces para terminar pasando por loco delante de todos

-Terrence solo eso- se presento como tantas veces lo había hecho sin saber su procedencia pero esta vez era distinto, no se presentaba de esa manera porque no le importase no saber su apellido o con rencor sino con la esperanza de que esta vez había encontrado algo. Con Candy se había encontrado a él mismo y ahora ella lo llevaba hasta su propia sangre

Albert tenía en sus ojos una mirada confundida demostrando que aun no comprendía pero también había esperanza

-él es…es- miro a Terry y esta vez fue ella quien apretó su mano dándole animo no estaba solo, así como él la había apoyado frente a sus tíos ella también estaba para él.

Terry salió en su ayuda explicando lo que no salió de boca de Candy.

-soy bastardo...-ni siquiera termino los brazos del rubio ya lo abrazaban

Candy se emociono y las lágrimas de alegría por su esposo y su amigo llenaron sus ojos, una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear. Karen le sonreía y le hizo señas para que la siguiera, los hombres tenían mucho de qué hablar aunque no fue fácil que Terry soltara su mano ni siquiera cuando Albert lo abrazo la había soltado ella se le acerco, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla le susurro un suave _"estaré dentro"_ acaricio su mejilla y siguió a la morena dentro.

El rubio se separo un poco sus ojos estaban cristalizados y la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro

-eres mi hermano Terrence- Albert abrió los brazos nuevamente pero Terry aun lo miraba dudoso- vamos Terry te buscamos pero desapareciste como si te hubiese tragado la tierra

Lo cual era cierto pensó Terry cuando murió su madre lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer, se había ido y trabajado en diferentes lugares hasta que llego a Blackthor manor y conoció a Candy se sintió como en un hogar, él que nunca había tenido uno ni siquiera cuando su madre estaba viva. Busco a Candy con la mirada, recordando lo que le había dicho miro a través del cristal de una de las ventanas y ahí la vio sentada y con una taza entre sus delicadas manos, ella volteo seguramente sintiendo su mirada le dedico una sonrisa dulce como todo en ella, amaba a esa mujer, su mujer…mejor dicho su esposa.

La voz de Karen atrajo nuevamente la atención de Candy

-me alegro que al fin se hayan encontrado ¿mas azúcar?

Candy negó con su cabeza

-a mi también- y en verdad estaba feliz Terry se merecía tanto pudo ver la emoción en sus ojos al igual que en los de Albert

-será una hermosa niña- Karen tenía una sonrisa extraña

-¿disculpa?- Candy se la quedo mirando aun sin entender

-Terrence estará muy feliz cuando le des la noticia sobre tu embarazo.

-no estoy…-su voz se fue apagando ¿desde cuándo no tenia su periodo? Mas importante ¿Cómo podía Karen saberlo? ¿En verdad seria era una bruja, como decía todo Londres?

-Sé lo que estas pensando- Eso si la asusto ¿leía sus pensamientos?-lo dice la expresión en tu rostro- Karen le regalo una sonrisa dulce- no soy una bruja como piensa todo Londres solo que ellos se han olvidado de lo que nuestros ancestros hacían y tu querida amiga estas embarazada y digo que es una niña porque mi abuela me enseño cosas, la mirada de una mujer embarazada es especial hay signos en tu cuerpo por los que puedo decir que será aun así podría equivocarme- frunció el cejo- no soy tan buena como mi abuela.

-debe ser muy sabia- miro su vientre con ilusión esperando que Karen no se hubiese equivocado

-lo es, Albert me prometió que iremos a visitarla pronto.

-¿vive muy lejos?

-en Escocia

-no tienes acento- y es que Karen pasaba por inglesa

-aunque mi madre era escocesa mi padre es ingles naci y me criaron aquí

Unas risas de arriba interrumpieron su conversación, Tom, Archie y Stear venían bajando las escaleras. Se detuvieron al verlas, no había tenido mucho trato con el resto de los hermanos Grandchester y no sabía cómo tomarían la noticia. Albert entraba junto a Terry, la sonrisa de su esposo se congelo al ver a los tres hombres

-él es Terrence- Albert lo presento como si ellos tuviesen que saber quién era y al parecer lo sabían porque tuvieron la misma reacción que el rubio antes de casi atropellarlo y bombardearlo con preguntas, horas mas tarde se entero que no fue el único en sufrir la maldición todos sus hermanos pasaron por ella, su padre les había informado de su hermano pero no tuvo tiempo de reconocerlo antes que la maldición lo matara. Ellos lo buscaron desde entonces mientras peleaban contra la maldición, Karen conoció Albert en el bosque mientras este estaba herido y en forma de lobo ella lo cuido hasta la mañana cuando volvió a su forma de hombre.

-tus papeles están listos el abogado los arreglo cuando nuestro padre murió, todo, la herencia, la villa en Escocia y tu nuevo hogar aquí en Londres.

-Albert te lo agradezco mucho pero los deseos de mi esposa es que vivamos en Blackthor manor

Candy lo miro con adoración

- Terry no es necesario de verdad…-él solo la arrastro a su cuerpo lo que la dejaba sin habla por las intensas emociones que le hacía sentir estar tan cerca de él

-Albert vendremos a visitarlos pronto.

-no Terry seguro quieres pasar tiempo con tus hermanos- le susurro, él la abrazo por la cintura depositando un suave beso en su sien

-tanto Candy como yo preferimos el campo

Terry volvió a mirar a Albert, eran hermanos. Su mirada recorrió la sala a sus tres hermanos, Stear y Tom tenían su mismo color de cabello; el de Archie era más claro y el de Albert era rubio pero era al que más se parecía a excepción del color de los ojos pero incluso en los gestos eran iguales, un cuadro llamo su atención Albert dijo que ese era Richard Grandchester su padre el mismo cabello castaño los mismo ojos azules el mismo gesto arrogante. Y ahora sabía que no lo había rechazado solo habían sido víctimas de una maldición.

El viaje de regreso a Blackthor manor fue como el de ida, Terry no se limito a jugar a las cartas.

Candy se quito las horquillas dejando que su espeso cabellos cayera por su espalda, En unos días cumpliría sus veintiún años y no había temor de estar sola, estaba casada. Tendría su herencia pronto y ahora tenía una vida junto a Terry. Sintió el inconfundible sentimiento de ser observada no se asusto aunque llevara unos días de casada aun no era tan atrevida y los nervios seguían allí pero era solo Terry lo sintió acercarse y tomarla de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, había sentido sus ojos moverse por su cuerpo como la aquella primera vez en la oscuridad frente al establo solo que esta vez estaban en su habitación y todas las luces encendidas por lo que él podía observarla todo lo que quisiera.

Se había propuesto seducirlo como aquella vez en el bosque, él se había estado negando por los malestares que ella sentía pero si era perseverante como aquella vez…

-Hueles tan bien- aunque la maldición se había roto y ahora Terry era un hombre normal era difícil resistirse al tentador aroma de su esposa. Lo único que extrañaba si así se le podía llamar era poder olerla kilómetros pero eso tenía remedio solo tenía que pasar el día entero junto a ella y muy cerca lo cual también le permitía hacer otras cosas muy interesantes, ser un hombre normal tenía sus ventajas después de todo y ser el esposo de su dulce Candy le gustaba aun más; aun no entendía como pudo haberse ofrecido a ayudarla a buscar esposo si pensar que otro simplemente gozara de su compañía ya le hervía la sangre, debía estar loco cuando dijo eso. Pero ahora podía disfrutar de sus derechos maritales como acariciar su pequeño cuerpo o cabalgar con ella a diario en especial si era por la noche a pelo y sin ropa o simplemente cabalgar y no precisamente sobre un caballo. Su esposa cada día se volvía más atrevida, estaba haciendo bien su trabajo enseñándola sobre las artes de la pasión.

Candy se dejo llevar sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar ante el toque tierno de su esposo, Se sentía sin aliento mientras Terry recorría con sus manos su cuerpo con su boca su cuello, había planeado seducirle ella pero parecía que no haría falta si él seguía por ese camino. Se dio la vuelta para besarlo cuando quiso llegar más lejos él se alejo pero ella no lo dejaría ir muy lejos

-Candy…- su resistencia comenzaba a flaquear

-sshhh Terry-no lo dejo hablar cuando se deshizo de su camisola, Terry contuvo un gemido mientras ponía mas distancia entre ellos. Candy no se había sentido bien, había tenido mareos y nauseas y el debía cuidarla pero ella no se la ponía tan fácil

Con unos besos más y logro convencerlo, ahora él se recriminaba el ser tan débil y no saber cuidarla. Ella levanto su cabeza hasta la de su esposo porque sabía que se estaba mortificando con sus malestares, era hora de decirle el por qué de ellos

Depositando un dulce beso en sus labios trepo por su pecho, él la detuvo porque sentir su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo causaba efectos en él y no podría controlarse tanto hasta terminar tomándola nuevamente y él debía cuidarla. Pero ella solo se detuvo junto a su oído donde susurro unas palabras que lograron inmovilizarlo, comenzaba a preocuparse pasaban los minutos y Terry no respondía. Se aparto un poco para verlo y el pareció reaccionar estrechándola contra su cuerpo y llenando su rostro de besos mas las carcajadas que escaparon de el inundaron la habitación, Candy se le unió y entre risas decidieron asegurarse que Karen no se hubiese equivocado y había un bebe allí dentro y si no ya se estaban encargando de que lo hubiera

Fin.

* * *

holaaa! gracias por sus comentarios! espero y me den su opinion si les gusto sino lo cambiamos :)

*LizCarter: liz gracias por leer! jejeje que bueno que pude meterte al genero paranormal y de la fantasia :)

*gadamigrandchest:amiga espero tu opinio y me dices si te gusto :)

*Laura GrandChester: amiga perdon por tardar en ponerme a trabajar meresco un coscorron por andar de vaga ;)

*LUCYLUZ: por aqui el epilogo capitán! ya me dices que te parecio :)

*Yancy:perdon por tardar! :)

*rose granchester:holaa! espero tu review y tu opinion de que te parecio saludos y cuidate! :)

*CONNY DE G: saludos :) me alegra que la historia te gustara y si es muy bonita :)

*ladygmimi: por aqui el epilogo ojala te guste! :) me dices en un comentario si? :) saludos.

*Resplandor de la Luna: aqui esta luna casados y terry reconocido :)

*are:me dices si te gusto saludos! :)

*Ara Grandchester:gracias por tu review! espero me dejes otro y asi me dices que te parecio el epilogo :)

*Guest:la historia no tenia epilogo espero te guste este :)

*Shelydekou:te gusto como terminaron los tios?

*Dalia: abrazos para ti amiga ojala te guste! :)

*Remiel22:a mi tampoco me gusto el nombre de la historia! pero cuando ley ese prologo y el primer capi me engancho :)

*Lulú G.:espero te haya gustado :)

*VERO:yo tambien llore en varias partes :) trato de adaptarles historias sin mucho drama :) pero estas son tan hermosas que esas lagrimitas valen la pena :)

*Celia: espero te guste el final de los tios :) y me dices que te parecio el epilogo! :)

*Maria De Jesus L H: yo tambien me pongo triste cuando termino una historia hasta que empiezo otra jejeeje :)

*rgranchester: perdón por tardar!

*Valentina: me encantan todos los generos siempre y cuando tengan romance! :)

*irene:por aqui el epilogo espero haber respondido todas las preguntas y que no me faltara nada por rellanar :)

*Edeny Grandchester: ojala y te guste mi explicacion :)

*Nathy:Perdon por tardar tanto pero aqui esta espero te guste!

*JENNY: por aqui el epilogo! :)

*Nandumbu:muchisimas gracias por el extra-super-plus! saludos :)

*tesamoon:espero te guste si ves algun error porfa me dices saludos! :)

*OjosEsmeralda:hola espero te guste y med es tu opinion saludos :)

*Marce:espero te gustara este final! y mi respuesta sobre la maldicion y sus hermanos asi lo imagine :)

*Olimpia :tambien disculpa la tardanza pero aqui esta :)

*Wendy Grandchester : gracias wendy! por ayudarme con lo del traductor ojala y te guste el epilogo!

si me falto una díganmelo porfa es que creo que ya tengo los ojos cuadrados del sueño :) o si ven errores lo que sea ya saben me dicen :) ya se que pedi opiniones a todas pero solo asi podre ir mejorando! ustedes leen yo escribo y entre todas acomodamos errores si? bueno ya saben OPINIONES! y gracias :)

feliz noche y comenzare a ponerme al dia con las historias :)


End file.
